


Hogwarts and the Cursed Vaults

by spcorange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alliteration, Canon Compliant, Cursed Vaults, Dumbledore is clearly a "hands off" parent, Fanged Frisbees, Fizzing Whizbees, Follows Canon, Gen, Hogwarts, Not that he is a parent but you know in the hogwarts sense, Skipped my AP exam because Harry Potter is more interesting, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Written Adaptation, Year One Completed!, hoo boy, no clue what I'm gonna do with the quidditch plotline, wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcorange/pseuds/spcorange
Summary: Ezra Salvatum really just wanted to find his brother, to do that he'd have to learn as much magic as possible and break a several hundred year old curse that even his aforementioned sibling failed to. It'd be a smooth seven years at Hogwarts, at least as long as the curse-breaking and near death experiences went well. Along the way at least he'll make dear friends to keep him from developing a Butter Beer/Calming Draught reliance due to all the stress.A novelized version of the events of Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery!
Relationships: Some are planned but not yet tagged
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Year One: Redwood

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is a series dear to my heart and I've loved Hogwarts Mystery despite its... problems. Luckily this written version isn't going to drain your energy and force you to buy more halfway through the chapter! Please enjoy, any and all feedback is welcome!

Bustling and bubbling wizards and witches babbled along a street bursting with crooked buildings. Youths flooded the cobbled path, pouring in and out of the many shops of the alley, sparks in their eyes, notably brighter the younger the kids got, peaking at those around the ages of eleven and twelve. Diagon Alley was often like this in August as students both aspiring and current bought their supplies for the upcoming school year.

At one end of the alley a brick wall shifted open, bricks folding in upon each other and stacking in ways they previously hadn’t been. A group of children walked through, many sporting casual clothes though a considerable number of them also already wearing their school robes as people clothed in red, yellow, green and blue all walked down the stone pathway with a sense of familiarity. This familiarity was one that the student dressed in plain black robes whom trailed behind the group did not have. His parents had run into an old friend of theirs back in the pub, wherein the boy after some quick persuasion had acquired the right to have his trip to Diagon Alley be unsupervised, so long as they were back within an hour or two of course.

The boy in black robes took in the sight of the towering buildings in the alley, each crooked and varying in width, many miraculously growing incredibly thin the taller they grew, some buildings even had completely slanted chimneys. He drew a quick breath, butterflies riling his stomach for a moment as he stroked back his unruly white hair and pulled a parchment from his robe pocket, checking the list of materials he’d acquire with the money his parents gave for his first step down his wizarding path. Despite his eagerness however, he’d have to admit that he was lost for direction, perhaps which was why he found himself drifting towards a brown boy in black robes that had matched his own.

The boy stood rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner that made him almost seem scholarly despite him clearly also being eleven years in age. The similarly aged stranger’s thoughtful trance was broken as the white haired boy stepped forward.

“Black robes, are you a first year too?” The brown skinned and black haired kid said as eagerness made itself apparent in his eyes. He pivoted on a foot and turned to face the lost boy. “My name’s Rowan Khanna, I presume you’re going to be going to Hogwarts too?” Rowan said, leaving a pause at the end for the white haired boy to provide his own name.

“Ezra, and yes, but I must admit I’m lost.” He smiled sheepishly, Diagon alley was as amazing as he had been told, however it was equally confusing. “I was wondering if you’d know where Flourish and Blotts is?”

“You mean you haven’t gotten your books for school yet?” Rowan’s eyes went wide in shock.

Suddenly Ezra felt partially self conscious, as though he had truly been under prepared. Though what had it mattered if he hadn’t all his books yet? The term hadn’t started yet; he was here to finish said preparing after all.

“Not all of them no, I got _A Guide to Self-Protection_ and _The Standard Book of Spells_ for my birthday a few months back, but I haven’t actually been to Diagon Alley until today.” Ezra said, thinking back to how excited he had been to receive the books back in may, only to face the stern realization that with no wand he’d simply be stuck imagining to what great effect he’d use the spells presented to him.

“Well, that’s two of eight I suppose. Though personally I’ve already read through _Hogwarts: A History_ twice in preparation for the year. You can come to me if you have any questions.” Rowan laughed. “To answer your first, it’s that building with the green down there past Ollivanders.” He pointed down the alley a few buildings. Ezra saw the greenish building in question, just past to the famous wand shop as Rowan had said. “I’ll be going to Madam Malkin’s myself, my mum gave me some pocket money and I plan on buying something to complete my outfit before the term starts.”

“A scarf would complete the scholar look you seem to be striving for with all that chin rubbing from earlier.” Ezra grinned, laughing when Rowan blushed for a moment in embarrassment before joining with a laugh of his own. “If you want we can meet back here after we’ve done our shopping, it’d be nice to make a friend ahead of time.” Ezra offered.

“Sounds like a nice idea, agreed.” Rowan said before the two parted.

It took everything Ezra had to fight the urge to rush into Ollivanders immediately for a wand of his own, he had dreamed of it for years and it was oh so close, however he wished to save it for last.

Ezra first paced into the towering shelves of Flourish and Blotts, understandably overwhelmed. He had spent a solid month reading through the two books he got for his birthday, and now all of the sudden there was a wealth of even more knowledge on any sort of magic he could think of, jinxes, hexes, transfigurations, potions, defence against the dark arts, charms. Of course there were books such as _A History of Magic_ , which Ezra naturally grabbed a copy of for his year; however he was visibly less excited for it than he was with any book with any sort of practical application.

After paying Ezra fished a small black sack from his inner robe pocket and opened it as wide as it would go, just barely enough to fit a book in. His father had charmed it to be bottomless and weigh no more than it would empty, he was sure he’d make great use of it during his time in Hogwarts.

No longer being willing to put it off, Ezra’s eyes lit up as he finally walked next door into Ollivanders wand shop, stepping through the door he immediately took in the extremely woody scent of the store, by which you could immediately tell it was certainly aged. Stacks upon stacks upon stacks upon crooked stacks of wand boxes, all of various lengths lined the walls and shelves delving into the back reaches of the cozy store. It was a wonder that he was the only customer present Ezra thought, considering the crowds outside, however he most certainly wasn’t complaining.

A man with wild white hair slid a ladder down the aisle, staring inquisitively at the mutually white haired boy as he stepped down. “And who might you be?” He asked with an analytical tone.

“Ezra, Mr. Ollivander, Ezra Salvatum.” He said, nodding a head in greeting at the man who now stood just on the other side of a wooden counter, with a hand already hovering towards a wand shelf.

“Ah yes, younger brother of the notorious Jacob Salvatum I presume, son of Mary and Jeremiah.” He pondered out loud, not actually meaning to prompt the response that Ezra would give.

“Yes sir, my mum told me you never forget a customer but I’m impressed nonetheless.”

“Yes well, I suppose my memory is one of my strongest traits, aside from my skill in wand making of course.” He said, pulling a box from the shelf before sliding further down and stepping further up the ladder, glancing back at Ezra to take in his height and appearance. “Blue eyes, average height…” He mumbled to himself. “Tell me, if you had to choose, what do you want to learn most from your time at Hogwarts?”

Ezra’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden questioning. “I suppose any form of magic with practical use.”

“Household spells? Charms to improve your quality of life?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed, though I mean practical more in the tone of dueling spells, or hex deflection, or transfigurations and the like.”

“More oriented towards seeking power then are you? What of potions or magical creatures?”

“Those are important too, potions can help in all sorts of situations, and it’s always good to know about whatever beasties you may run into.” Ezra said, trying to maintain a neutral expression under Ollivander’s watchful gaze.

“I see, I see.” Ollivander whispered. “Have to go either dragon or phoenix then…”

“And what inspired these interests in the ‘practical uses’ of magic as you put it?” The wand maker cocked an eyebrow but returned his gaze to the wands as he took a final step up his ladder.

“Well I’m sure you’re aware of what happened to my brother…” Ezra said lightly. “I want to find him. Going to Hogwarts will be my chance to learn as much magic as I can and track him down, wherever he went.”

Ollivander’s eyes glistened as inspiration seemed to strike him, he immediately put the wand he had previously grabbed back and slid back towards the front of the aisle, not hesitating or even sparing a second glance to the box he grabbed off the shelf of the store. “I dare say I may have found the perfect match on my first try.”

He put a long brown box on the counter in front of Ezra as the boy’s heart swelled at the words. Ezra picked it up gently and with a certain reverence, gently sliding the top from the box and revealing a long reddish brown wand. It was a thin stick with a sort of bulb at the bottom of the handle, with two other similarly rounded parts, all darker and textured as though with small holes in it at the 1/6th and 2/6th marks of the wand before slimming out and smoothing the rest of the way.

“Redwood, phoenix feather core, eleven and three-quarter inches, rigid flexibility. Go ahead and give it a go.” Ollivander said. The moment Ezra’s hand gripped it a sort of warmth grew in his stomach and his feet felt lighter as a warm golden glow hummed from the wand for a moment before receding. If that feeling was what he thought it was, the wand had chosen him.

“How did you know?” Ezra asked with astonishment.

Ollivander leaned over the desk and nearly whispered. “Redwood wands are drawn to the resourceful, those who take poor situations and intend to make the most of them. Most misinterpret this as the wand itself being naturally lucky, however I assure you it is quite the opposite. Needless to say your eagerness to make the most of your upcoming education in order to proceed was certainly inspiration.” He stood up straight, a new sort of analysis in his eyes. “The core was admittedly a bit of a guess, though due to your desire for as you put it ‘practical magic’ I knew it would have to be either phoenix feather or dragon heartstring.”

“Brilliant.” Ezra said simply, his eyes still lit up. He fished seven galleons from a pouch in his robe and excitedly put them on the table. Ezra thanked Mr. Ollivander and began his walk back to meet up with Rowan, twisting his wand in his hands and admiring it along the way.

It would all begin in less than a month's time. He had his wand and he had his books, and soon he’d be at his brother’s old stomping grounds, without a doubt he’d be busy. Ezra’s feet felt ever so slightly lighter on the way back to Rowan with his new wand in tow.

When he had made it back to the start of the alley he saw Rowan standing there wearing a long striped multicolored scarf wrapped around his neck, waving over Ezra as he approached.

“I took your advice, what do you think?” Rowan laughed, showing off the scarf.

“Smashing!” Ezra said. Rowan’s eyes went wide as he noticed the new wand. He kneeled down to get a better look at the wand Ezra held at his side, studying its design.

“Is that redwood?” He asked excitedly, catching Ezra off guard with the sudden enthusiasm.

“Oh, yeah it is, according to Mr. Ollivander of course; I’d never be able to tell.”

“Redwood is a rather rare wand wood, one of my father’s favorites; he’s always wanted to grow a redwood tree.” Rowan said, noticing the look of confusion in Ezra’s eyes. “My family farms wood for wands and brooms, its part of the reason I love reading so much, keeps me inside. That and the not having any friends.” Rowan added the last part in an upbeat but also wistful tone, it was clear he enjoyed the time indoors but that it also wasn’t everything.

“Well as far as I’m concerned we’re friends now so I’ll make sure to drag you away from the books, you might even regret telling me!” Ezra said smiling.

“You mean to tell me you don’t think I’m too weird?” Rowan smiled back, though clear insecurity shone through, his posture becoming mildly more timid as he stood back up.

“Not at all, if anything I’m surprised it isn’t the other way around.”

“What do you mean?” Rowan asked confused.

“I suppose I didn’t mention my last name earlier.” Ezra said, “My name is Ezra Salvatum.”

Rowan’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “You mean you’re related to..?”

“Jacob Salvatum, yes.”

“My parents and I read all about him in The Daily Prophet, his search for the cursed vaults and the danger they say he caused…” Rowan said dourly, “Everyone at school will know about that.”

“Unfortunately.” Ezra sighed, looking deflated.

“Well don’t worry, like you said, we’re friends now so if anyone tries to besmirch your reputation I’ll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel them.” Rowan said narrowing his eyes and grinding his foot into the ground.

The smile came back to Ezra’s face as he looked up to Rowan’s kind eyes. “I can stand up for myself but it’s comforting to know, thanks.”

The two lazed in the alley for a time before a pocket watch sounded in Ezra’s robe, notifying him that it was time to return to his parents in the Leaky Cauldron. He said farewell to Rowan before the two agreed to meet up on the Hogwarts Express come September.

As Ezra and his parents stepped out of their fireplace and into their house he had to resist the urge to run upstairs and immediately go and try some of the spells in his books. “Just because they won’t know it’s you doesn’t mean we’ll be allowing you to start practicing now, the law is the law.” His mother had chided him the day prior in regard to the trace and the fact that it couldn’t tell who was using magic in households with many wizards at home at once.

Still, that didn’t stop him from at least mimicking the stances and positions in the spell book and eagerly awaiting the start of term.


	2. Nearly Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of term has finally arrived and Ezra and Rowan go through a few first year traditions.

Ezra waved to his parents as the Hogwarts Express started off from the station. He sat in a car near the midsection of the train, Rowan sitting across from him with a book in his lap and another off to his side; he had offered to read Ezra some of the more important excerpts from Hogwarts A History in anticipation for their arrival. They had already gone over the number of staircases at Hogwarts, the fact that they moved, the first year boat ride across the lake, the sorts of classes they’ll be taking and more.

Something that hadn’t been mentioned yet how exactly they’d be sorted, even Ezra’s parents said that they couldn’t tell him exactly how it worked, whether it was because they didn’t want to or because they weren’t supposed to he wasn’t sure.

“Even the book doesn’t have anything on the sorting ceremony.” Rowan said, going over the table of contents again. “If it’s a written exam I’m certainly ready for that, though my mum joked that they could ask us to cast spells. If that’s the case I don’t know what they expect considering it’s been illegal for us up until now…” He closed the book and leaned back in his seat and looked over to Ezra, who had been rummaging through his bag.

“Well, if that’s the case I know one spell at least.” Ezra said, pulling a small hand mirror from his bag and grabbing his wand from his robe with a mischievous smile.

“Serious?” Rowan asked, “Well if you know one then sure, what sort of spell is it?” He got a twinkle in his eye that Ezra was learning only appeared when teaching or learning new information.

“You’ll see.” Ezra said, sliding the compartment door open and glancing down the center corridor of the train, down one end there was trolley lady surrounded by students of various houses and down the other there was a girl with long blond hair talking to another fairly sized group of students, luckily no one seemed to be coming down towards his and Rowan’s car. Ezra slid the door shut and sat down in front of Rowan, asking him to sit still while pointing his wand at his head.

“Hold on, is this safe?!” Rowan exclaimed worriedly.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I used to cast this on myself all the time.” Ezra laughed. “Trust me just sit still.”

Rowan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, closing his eyes and fearing to look. Ezra cleared his throat before saying the incantation. _“Colovaria!”_ At that Rowan’s hair began to change colour into a bright burning red, even his eyebrows were changed. “Alright, go ahead and look in this mirror.”

Rowan inched his eyes open and looked into the mirror, he jumped upon realizing what exactly had happened. “You turned my hair red!”

Ezra laughed at the shocked expression on Rowan’s face. “Yup!” He ruffled his own hair. “My brother taught me the charm when I was younger, it’s how I figured out I like having white hair, though since I wasn’t really supposed to cast magic I’ve been using muggle hair dye for awhile now.”

“Hold on, white isn’t your natural hair colour?” Rowan said, narrowing his eyes and trying to imagine other colors on Ezra. “What colour is your hair normally then??”

Ezra held a finger over his lips. “It’s a secret.”

The two messed around with the color changing charm more as they waited to arrive; Ezra changed the colour of Rowan’s hair to a vibrant lime green and his own to a bright pink. After they exhausted themselves on the charm Rowan went back to reading as Ezra rested his head on the window and took a nap for the rest of the trip, with Rowan eventually following suit due to poor lighting.

The door to their compartment slid open and someone lightly knocked on the wall. Ezra and Rowan both stirred awake and looked to the girl standing in the doorway, it was the blonde girl from down the corridor earlier, and she stood with a bemused look before greeting them with a bright smile. Ezra couldn’t help but move to straighten himself up as he shook the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m told we’ll be arriving soon, just letting you know.” She said, holding back a slight giggle as Ezra’s eyes widened when a lock of his bright pink hair fell into his view. Rowan thanked her with his own embarrassed blush and she slid the door shut and left.

Not even a moment later and Ezra had grabbed his wand and changed their hair back to their original colours.

There was a chill in the air as Ezra stepped off the train with Rowan close behind him. On the stone platform they stood surrounded by other first years; their upper classmates had set off on route to the castle, meanwhile a lumbering man with long black hair and beard, he wore ragged leather clothes and seemed giant, if it weren’t for his joyful demeanor he would likely appear scary.

“First years, o’er here!” He called and they all followed, a series of children all in plain black robes trailing behind the man as they chattered amongst themselves. Eventually the man led them to a dock at the end of a black lake that seemed to extend far into the night. The first years gasped as they took in the sight of the towering castle at the other end of the lake, towers spiraling into the dark night sky and the great hall all lit up by torchlight.

“The boats’ll move themselves, no more than four o’ yeh each and don’t go reaching yer hands in the lake or tryin’ ter get outta yer boat, lest the squid try an’ mess with yeh.” The man said.

Ezra and Rowan were careful as they got in their boat, making sure not to rock it too much as they each stepped in. Alongside them a blond boy that looked deathly terrified stood atop the dock and trembled, staring at the two and seemingly contemplating turning back to catch the train.

“Are you alright?” Ezra asked, looking at the boy with concern and confusion in his eyes.

“N-not really, I’m afraid of docks.” He said, confusing Ezra further.

“So then come on in the boat so we can go to the castle.” Rowan offered, leaning forward with a kind smile.

“C-can’t, afraid of boats too… and the water… and the dark for that matter, b-being on a dock in the dark and having to board a boat is probably one of the worst things I’ve imagined all week.” The boy said timidly.

“Everythin’ alright o’er here?” The giant bearded man said as he walked down their stretch of the dock followed by a reticent similarly white haired girl.

“He’s afraid to get in sir.” Rowan said.

“What? O’ there’s nothin to fear, the squid’s friendly, he just moves the boats along and makes sure none of yeh fall out.”

“I forgot about the squid!” The boy cried out, shaking even fiercer.

“Oh it don’t hurt no one, and either way there isn’ any other way up to the castle, if you’re that scared best just to get it o’er with.” The boy didn’t seem convinced despite the man’s words, and when he didn’t move the giant man turned and nodded for the white haired girl to get in the boat, after which he simply picked the boy up by the back of his robe and set him in despite a loud whimper.

The man then moved and dropped into a boat of his own another spot down and called out “Forward!” causing them all to set off down the icy black lake.

As the boats carried off down the lake, cool air swirled around the fleet of first years. As icy black water passed under them being lit up by moonlight, three of the four students looked at each other, as the fourth simply tried to slow his own breathing.

Rowan had started off the conversation, introducing himself and Ezra to the two, after a moment the girl responded saying her name was Chiara Lobosca, surprising all three of them the trembling boy had given his name as well, Ben Copper. After some casual conversation about the ride to the school and how pretty the lake had seemed -with Ben making it clear he did not agree with the last point-

Ezra had decided that once he had gotten over his stammering and quivering that Ben was alright, and that Chiara despite being rather withdrawn also seemed to appreciate the conversation and came off rather sweet.

The boats docked much to Ben’s appreciation and the first years were led up a stone pathway towards the great hall of the castle.

Ezra lagged behind the group as they walked; dragging a hand along the rugged stone waist high walls of the stone pathway past what appeared to be a boathouse. He paused for a moment and turned back to the lake, clutching his fist for a moment before a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?” Rowan asked, seeing the look upon his friend’s face.

“I’m alright, just anxious I suppose, I’m finally here.”

The night weighed heavily on his shoulders with the grand castle looming behind him. He felt it all in that moment, thoughts of how excited his brother must have been, and how excited he was as well, however his thoughts also drew him back to the day he had learned his brother had been expelled, and soon after the news of his disappearance. He would get him back.

“Thinking of turning back?” Rowan asked jokingly.

“Not a chance.” Ezra smiled, the thought never having crossed his mind.

A woman that introduced herself as Professor McGonagall stood in front of the first years as they grouped at the entrance of the great hall of the castle. All of the students babbling to each other about what they may see, or what they could learn, and Ezra swore that he saw a chocolate frog hopping around somewhere in the black robed group.

“Now, as we go in you all shall take your place at the base of the podium and await your name to be called for sorting.” McGonagall said clearly to the group before opening the doors of the great hall.

A smile broke out onto Ezra’s face the moment the doors opened, the group of rambunctious first years almost all collectively gasped at the sight of the floating candles and starry night sky of the great hall. Tables of students cheered as they entered, a row of yellow followed by red, then blue and green all sounding at their appearance. At the back of the hall a table sat perpendicular to the others; it was occupied by what Ezra would presume to be staff. He saw the giant man from earlier, another man that was rather short with a charming mustache, a taller man -though not as tall as the first- with oily black hair, a woman with striking yellow eyes, and a number of other staff members. At the center was the esteemed Professor Dumbledore who sat with a glint in his eye behind his half moon spectacles.

McGonagall stood in front of the table and cleared her throat before addressing the hall. “Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we hold the welcoming feast and show you to your dorms we shall commence with the sorting ceremony, in which you shall all be placed into your school houses. Your housemates shall be your family here at Hogwarts School; it would do you well to welcome each other with open arms.”

“Won’t be any need for that once they realize they’ve no hope of catching up to me.” Ezra heard a rather snide sounding voice say from somewhere in the front of the group.

McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment that Ezra presumed had the names of all the first years on it. She waved her wand a stool appeared in front of the horde of students, and Ezra could’ve sworn he saw a word escape Dumbledore’s lips before a suspiciously red bird flew into the hall and dropped onto McGonagall’s waiting hand.

“The four houses are Hufflepuff in yellow, home of the loyal and hardworking.” The yellow table cheered. “Gryffindor in red, home of the brave and chivalrous,” They too cheered. “Ravenclaw in blue, home of the clever and the wise,” again, applause, “And lastly Slytherin in green, home of the ambitious and cunning.”

“The best, naturally.” The snide voice said as the cheering for Slytherin roared.

“First, Badeea Ali.” McGonagall announced as a girl in a blue hijab stepped up and upon prompting sat upon the stool. The hat that the professor held was set squarely on her head and after naught but five seconds it announced-

“Ravenclaw!” At that the blue table had burst into cheers and welcomed the girl with applause as the highlights of her robes turned blue and she sat with her new housemates.

Ezra had simply been caught up in the reverie of people being sorted; a few went into each house before a specific name caught Ezra’s ear.

“Ben Copper.” McGonagall said as the dirty blonde boy walked to the stool, trembling all the while, yet incredibly in no more than ten seconds the hat had boldly announced Gryffindor, much to Ezra, Rowan’s, and judging by Ben’s face, even his own surprise.

A few names later Ezra’s attention was grabbed again.

“Penny Haywood.” The name hadn’t drawn his attention immediately, until the girl with long blonde hair from the Hogwarts Express had stepped forward with glistening blue eyes and a bright smile.

Before the hat could even touch her head the hat had practically roared “Hufflepuff!”

Ezra couldn’t have helped but smile as her own got wider at the announcement.

“Rowan Khanna.” Ezra turned to look at Rowan, the two made eager eye contact before he scurried up to the stool. This time the sorting hat took slightly longer than before, Rowan had been sat on the stool for nearly a minute before he started to sweat nervously, though then the hat roared.

“Slytherin!” At that Rowan’s eyes brightened and he took off to the table with his robes turning green.

Ezra would have been lying if he said he wasn’t nervous when Professor McGonagall announced “Ezra Salvatum!”

As he walked up to the stool he felt all the eyes in the great hall on him, mumblings came from the other first years and a now familiar snide voice said “This should be good.” and it was only worse when he turned and gazed across the hall that now seemed so much larger than before with its long wooden tables and hundreds of staring eyes.

When the hat first was placed on his head Ezra realized he wasn’t fortunate enough to be one of those sorted instantly as the hat hummed to itself in thought.

After thirty seconds the hat spoke to him.

“You’re rather difficult to decide upon, plenty of courage to face obstacles; however the wisdom to correctly assess whether or not the risk is worth the effort… Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…” Ezra wasn’t sure what to think aside from wishing it to make up its mind quickly, as over a minute had passed with him awkwardly sitting upon the stool.

“Your loyalty to your friends and family is admirable, along with your work ethic, could make for an exceptional Hufflepuff.” Ezra’s mind flashed to the blonde and her welcoming smile, though he found it hard to see himself in the same yellow.

“Though despite this work ethic I see you’re unashamed to take the easy path so long as it serves your purpose and a distinct favor for cunning over brawn when given the path… do we have a Slytherin in you perhaps?”

Silence fell over Ezra’s ears again and it continued until four minutes had passed and Ezra swore he had heard McGonagall whisper something about the possibility of something called a hat stall.

“Typically in these situations I’d go with whichever trait you value the most, however you seem to be rather balanced, this by itself is respectable but painfully frustrating when trying to sort you.” The hat spoke quietly.

“I don’t care which house I wind up in, just please decide fast.”

“Why the impatience, do you not desire accuracy? This will be your house for the rest of your school career.” The hat sneered in thought.

“No matter where I wind up I’ll learn what I need to find him.” Ezra figured that the hat would know who he meant if he had truly been looking through his thoughts to such a great extent. “Staying up here this long is horrendous though, even the others that haven’t been sorted in my year have gone to talking amongst themselves.”

“That ambition would carry you far in Slytherin, though you appear to hold more restraint than many of your would be housemates, far less cloak and wand than them, your goals being tempered by empathy…” The sorting hat mumbled. “Though, I suppose if I had to choose, and of course I do I’d say that it could be… very well…”

Just before the five minute mark the sorting hat cleared its throat and announced “Slytherin!”

There was far less applause for Ezra, be it because they realized who he might be related to or simply because they had lost interest after the two minute mark he couldn’t say, and regardless he had to stifle an embarrassed blush as he briskly walked over to his new house table, noticing his robes turning green as well. He would have stayed in a flustered mood if it weren’t for Rowan’s familiar face waving him to the bench next to him.

“Smashing, we’re both in Slytherin!” Rowan said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile.

“Sure, after I sat on display for five minutes…” Ezra muttered downtrodden. “I’m not looking to stand out any more than I already do.”

“If that’s the case quit sulking and watch the rest of the sorting ceremony.” Rowan said, nudging Ezra in the ribs.

The rest of the sorting ceremony passed relatively uneventfully aside from Chiara being sorted into Hufflepuff. Ezra had mostly forgotten the embarrassment of his near hat stall, chatting with Rowan in between names and during wait times, unfortunately no one had taken as long as himself much to his own displeasure.

The hall was shushed almost immediately as the headmaster had stood and Ezra wasn’t sure if it was due to a silencing charm that had been cast without them knowing or if it was simply out of an instinctual respect for the man that was now in front of them.

“Welcome.” His aged voice said in a honeyed tone. “Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. As our world continues to recover from the events of past years, it is imperative that you all strive to achieve excellence during this year of school, as it is upon all of your shoulders that the responsibilities of our world will one day rest upon, and when such a day comes, I do hope that we can all say it rests there in good faith.” He flicked his wand and a feast appeared upon the table, chicken, ham, potatoes, sandwiches and sweets and dozens of other sorts of food flooded their sight. “Until then, simply strive to be the best you could possibly be, and let the feast, begin.”

At that they all tucked in.


	3. Charming Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Rowan have their first class at Hogwarts, and soon after meet someone rather rambunctious.

After the feast the students were told they would be taken to their dormitories by the lead students of their house, both Ezra and Rowan already both knew where their own common room was, at least in theory, due to Rowan’s extensive research on the school, however as they twisted about the hallways of the dungeon they realized that perhaps it was best they had a guide after all.

The common room itself was, put simply, beautiful. The first years let out awes of amazement as they entered. Frescoes adorned the walls on both sides of the marbled staircase just past the entrance. On the left sat several couches and a fireplace that already seated a few students, in the back windows stood, allowing the students a view of the waters of the black lake that the students had rode across hours prior, it sparkled with enchanted lights just on the other side of the glass. 

“Stunning isn’t it?” Rowan said, clearly also amazed at the sight of the common room.

“I don’t think the books could’ve prepared us for seeing it all in person.”

“To think this is what we’ll be getting to see all year…” Ezra placed a cautious hand on the glass as he saw several fish swim past. “And imagine, I was jealous of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor’s towers just a while ago.”

A voice from a student a few feet away sounded. “Your friend at least will get to see it for the rest of the year, we’ll see how long you last.” The student in question was a boy of a few years older, waving his wand in practice down by the couches.

Ezra and Rowan turned, with Rowan looking considerably angered, whereas Ezra simply caught off guard.

“Ezra will be an outstanding Slytherin. Much better than the likes of those who bully first years.” Rowan bit at the older boy.

“For how long? The way I see it he’ll wind up expelled and just muck up our reputation the same as his bull headed older brother.” The third year tucked his wand away, however didn’t fully turn to the duo.

Rowan went to speak again however Ezra tugged his friend’s sleeve. “No need to waste your time Rowan, even if I did get expelled, he’d likely flunk out of Hogwarts long before then.” Icy blue eyes gazed at the third year, before blinking and looking kindly at his friend. The older boy merely scoffed and mumbled something inaudible before deciding to pull his wand out again to practice his stances.

The two went over their schedules together, which for the most part they found to be startlingly similar. They asked each other which classes they’d most look forward to, and amusingly both of them listed nearly all of them.

After some time they both decided to head up to their beds for the night, going to the ones that they found their respective luggage near. Ezra drew the curtains for his bed and laid back, gazing upwards.

Without breaking eye contact with the ceiling the white haired boy fished his wand from his robe and held it up. He turned the reddish brown stick in his hand and gazed at the wood, for a moment finding it almost scary how much was possible with the item he held, though he mused that he’d need proper schooling first.

Eventually he lowered the wand to his chest, and without meaning to, fell asleep as the day caught up to him.

The Charms classroom was similar to how Ezra pictured from Rowan’s descriptions, although fairly messier than he anticipated, though in a way he found almost charming. On both walls, seats for lectures lined, and on a stack of books in the aisle between them stood a professor that the white haired boy recognized from the feast as Fillius Flitwick. 

Students were strewn about the room randomly as the class hadn’t officially begun, so Ezra took the time to introduce himself as Rowan found them seats. 

“Hello Professor Flitwick, I’m excited to learn charms from you.” Ezra nodded his head in respect at the man, who met him with a rather enthusiastic smile.

“You’re Mr. Salvatum!” The man said, rather louder than the student would have preferred, however also not in the tone he expected. “Your brother was one of my most skilled students, if you’re anywhere near as bright as him I’m more than happy to see you here.”

A look of surprise took on Ezra’s eyes as he met the professor’s own. It was nice that not everyone had solely poor things to say of Jacob.

“I’m sure it’s no surprise to you however that I say he was also one of my most rebellious students…” Flitwick said in an empathetic voice. “I trust that in that aspect at least you won’t take after him?”

“I’m here to learn, professor, no more no less, I’ll follow the rules to the best of my ability.”

“Very well, Mr. Salvatum, then I hope your ability for doing so is great.” Flitwick nodded.

At that Ezra took his seat next to Rowan as the two shared excited looks. Flitwick stepped onto an even higher stack of books and welcomed them all to their very first Charms Class at Hogwarts. With a flick of his wand all of their textbooks opened up. 

“For your first lesson in the wondrous field of charms we will be going over wand-lighting!” Flitwick said happily. “Should you ever be caught in the dark or simply be looking for a scroll that rolled under the sofa, you will be glad to know it.” At that he pulled his wand from his robe. “Lumos!” A light blasted from the end of his dark wand, lighting up the entire room. “Now, it’s your turn, follow the directions in your book and I will be here to answer any questions you may have.”

The class almost in unison pulled out all of their own wands, waving them and mimicking the book and practicing the incantation. Ezra and Rowan both took turns trying before just behind them a loud crackle was heard. The two turned around to see a gryffindor boy whose wand had been flashing as he strained to get the spell to work. 

“Now now Mr. Chrisfield, you shouldn’t need to strain yourself! Keep yourself calm and loose!” Flitwick called from his stack. The gryffindor in question nodded and set his wand down before shaking out his hands from the death grip he had been giving it.

Rowan gave his wrist a shake and then cleared his throat. “Lumos!” He said precisely, and the tip of his wand dimly lit for a moment before going out. “I think I’ve almost got it!” Rowan said happily.

“Smashing! I’ll give it another go too.” Ezra said. His first few attempts hadn’t yielded much so far but he knew he’d get it soon.

“Visualize the effect of your spell, wave your wand with purpose and say the incantation with intent!” Flitwick called out to the class.

Ezra shook his head and narrowed his eyes on his wand, his body loosened as the air left his lungs, he visualized all of the information he had read in the Standard Book of Spells before. “Lumos!” He said, and this time the tip of his wand glowed. It wasn’t nearly as bright as Flitwick’s though it was stable. He could feel the accomplishment swelling deep in him as Flitwick beamed proudly.

“Well done Mr. Salvatum! That’s the fastest I’ve had a first-year pick it up in quite some time. Ten points to Slytherin for your effort.”

Before Ezra lowered his wand Rowan too lifted his, “Lumos!” he said, showing off the spell just as the white haired boy had. 

“And you too Mr. Khanna!” Flitwick said happily. “Another five points!”

“You just narrowly beat me out!” Rowan laughed.

“You’re not the only one who’s done their reading.” Ezra smiled proudly before giving his wand a flick. “Oh, er, how do I put it out.”

Flitwick, overhearing the question was about to answer, however Rowan beat him to it.

“The counter charm is Nox, I suppose I read a bit more thoroughly than you though mate.” 

“In my defence all the coolest things in the book were in the back.” Ezra laughed. “Nox.” He said, extinguishing his wand, as Rowan did as well.

The class dismissed soon after, and the pair went on their way to their next class.

“I’ll catch up with you mate, I need to run to the restroom.” Ezra said, turning to leave as Rowan nodded and went on to go to potions.

After Ezra washed up he looked into the mirror and splashed water on his face. He smiled brightly, and before he could even think he found himself fishing his wand out of his robe. “Lumos.” He said again, and again his wand lit, seeing it made the boy ecstatic as he waved it back and forth and admired the light he created. After a few moments he remembered his need to go to class, with just as much excitement he said nox and tucked his wand back into his robe.

As he passed through the corridors of the dungeon he saw Rowan standing in front of what he presumed to be the classroom. His smile turned into confusion however when he saw the standoffish position his friend appeared to be in with a pale, brown-haired girl that clenched her fists indignantly at the boy. 

“Admit it!” She said.

“I can’t!” 

“Say I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!”

Ezra walked up and stood next to Rowan, confusion plastered on his face.

“It’s logically impossible! I’ve made numerous lists of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors.”

“You’re less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year…”

“I don’t think she meant it that literal mate-” Ezra tried to cut in as Rowan was making it worse.

Almost as though she suddenly grew self conscious of how outlandish she was being, she decided to reword her claim. “I’m by far the best in our year!”

And before he could stop Rowan, the book-lover once again spoke. “As it stands Ezra was the fastest first year to cast the wand lighting charm correctly, if anyone should be making that claim it should be him.”

“Ezra? Now I recognize you…” The girl grumbled. Ezra meanwhile felt part of himself die from the annoyance of the situation. “The one with the looney brother, the git that disgraced house and school before running off and disappearing.” Ezra took a deep breath as he tried to shut out the words. “The Sorting Hat should be burned for putting you in Slytherin.”

“And who are you exactly?” Ezra bit back a harsh tone.

“Merula Snyde. Best witch of our class and soon to be best of our school.” She spat. “I overheard the professors whispering about you at the Feast. I suppose I think you’re better than me.”

“Generally I’d say no but considering what a foul person you appear to be, for once I think I’ll say yes.” He said in a way that seemed almost uncharacteristically calm.

Taken aback by the response Merula’s face lit up with anger again. “Oh? Then perhaps I’ll have to put you out of your misery before you follow your brother’s footsteps. I’d hex you if we weren’t in front of a classroom.”

“I’m sure you wish you could, but even if there weren’t any teachers around I have better uses for my time than wasting breath on you.” Ezra said coldly.

“Salvatum.” A low voice cut in before Merula could respond. “Somehow I knew you would be trouble.”

“Professor Snape!” Merula said surprised as the professor stepped out of the classroom.

“Merula was the one picking fights, Professor.” Ezra said. “She was harassing my friend, I just wanted to break up the situation.”

“I rather don’t care about what the three of you were squabbling over. You’re about to be late for my class. Now sit down before I decide I’d rather you be in detention.”

The three rather glumly walked into class, with Rowan whispering a quiet thanks to Ezra. The look on the three of their faces however upon realizing that the last three available seats were all sat next to each other though, was one that many would have found priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah! I'm sorry I disappeared, don't worry, this fic has been revived from it's coma


	4. Potions and Weeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has his first potions class, and a run in with some overgrown plants...

“This is your first Potions Class, and based on the bewildered look in your eyes, this could very well be your last.” Professor Snape stood at the centre of the classroom, gazing judgingly at all the tables. His hair was rather oily, and his nose was hooked and large. The man altogether seemed rather unpleasant, which, judging by earlier interactions likely wasn’t a false assumption.

“Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand-waving, and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations.” He lightly grabbed the edges of his dark overcoat and pulled it tighter around him. “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind.” He glanced over at Ezra’s table. “Keep your mouths shut.”

He waved his wand and “Cure for Boils” was written in chalk on the board at the front of the classroom. “Understand that I expect perfection, follow your books to the letter and know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. He turned and went to the board. “Let us begin.”

“Let’s see how you go about this one Salvatum, I’ll show you you’re not even half as talented as me.”

At that Ezra merely rolled his eyes. “C’mon Rowan, let’s brew it perfectly, yeah?”

The table got up with their notebooks and they watched as Professor Snape demonstrated how to brew the potion.

Ezra took notes of every minute detail. He normally hadn’t been the most interested in potions but now he felt he had something to prove, to himself, Merula, and Snape. In the time that he had the textbook he had skimmed through some of the potions he’d likely be asked to make, granted in no great detail, but enough stuck to where he was confident enough in his own abilities that he would certainly be able to brew it.

Rowan grabbed the ingredients required from the shelves and quickly took them back to his cauldron, with Ezra right behind him. Out of curiosity he went to glance over at Merula but found she wasn’t by the ingredients, and that’s when he noticed her standing eerily close to his cauldron. 

As he got back to the table Merula mumbled something about having to go back and grab another ingredient and then getting up and leaving for the shelves.

The white haired boy glanced into his cauldron and surely enough found some strange powder along the bottom, he figured it was likely a sabotage from Merula. Part of him wanted to simply switch their cauldrons but that likely wouldn’t go unnoticed, so he simply pulled a handkerchief from his sack and began to wipe the cauldron clean.

After putting the hanky back into his sack Ezra mixed in the ingredients just as Snape had, following the book and his own notes to the T, a determined look on his face throughout. Merula sat back down at the table a few moments later but pretended to pay them no mind. 

“I think I’ve got it Rowan, how’s yours coming along?”

“Well so far!” Rowan said, adding in the last of his ingredients.

It wasn’t long before Snape began doing rounds at the tables to exam everyone’s potions. He judged most as either failures or “almost adequate”. As the greasy haired man came around to their table Ezra had been just about to put in the last of his ingredients.

“You’re slow Salvatum, painfully so.” Snape commented as he put some of Merula’s potion in a bottle to be examined. “Fair work Snyde, this almost passes as usable.” The girl wasn’t completely sure but she felt that given his usual behaviour that, that was a compliment.

Merula however didn’t pay attention to the praise for long as she sat and wondered how long it would take for Ezra to ruin his potion. She anticipated the blow up and was growing antsy over the fact that it hadn’t happened yet.

“Khanna your potion is also passable, though it was clear to see during your preparation process that you’ve no clue how to properly put strength into a mortar and pestle.” Snape said blandly, at which Rowan noted his own inadequate upper body strength.

Ezra in the knick of time did his final wand wave over his potion and leaned away so that Snape could judge.

After Snape poured some of the potion he put a stopper on the beaker and turned it over in the light, mumbling to himself throughout. For a moment there was silence as Snape seemed to deliberate on what to say about Salvatum’s work. If the white haired boy didn’t know any better though, he’d say the Professor looked frustrated. 

“I’ll be taking five points from Slytherin for your inability to brew this in a reasonable length of time.” Snape said harshly after some time and placed the beaker in a rack on the table. Ezra looked down in disappointment as Merula’s eyes lit up.

As Ezra went to apologize to the professor though, Snape cut him off. “I had decided to deduct more however I will concede that your potion was the most accurately produced of the class. It pains me to admit it but you do hold some degree of competency in this field.”

“But Professor I made mine just as you directed as well!” Merula cried indignantly. “How is his more accurate than mine?!”

“I believe, Ms. Snyde, that I specified the importance in the speed of your stirs remaining consistent.” Snape rolled his eyes. “It’s easy to see due to the clouded display of your beaker that there were inconsistencies in your stirs and therefore imperfections in your brewing.” 

Merula looked fuming as Snape walked off without another word. 

“I don’t know what you did Salvatum but-”

“The only thing I ‘did’ was wipe whatever that powder you sprinkled into my cauldron was.” Rowan’s eyes widened at that.

“She sabotaged your potion?” He asked bewildered.

“I did no such thing, if you keep this up I’ll tell the Professor you’re slandering me!” She snapped at him through whispers.

“I have the dirty handkerchief to prove it, you don’t want to make yourself look any worse do you?” Ezra narrowed his eyes. In all honesty the handkerchief probably wouldn’t have been enough to prove anything but for the time being Merula seemed to at least quit her threats.

Ezra wandered the corridors of the dungeon after class as he thought to himself.

As it stood so far Flitwick seemed to like him at least, Snape was a different question entirely though. He’d likely have to prove himself far more in order to get his head of house to acknowledge him aside from the shadow that his brother’s actions cast on him. 

There was something else on his mind though, Merula had mentioned the teachers were talking about him at the feast. While he was pretty sure it was for the obvious reasons, namely his brother and his abnormally long sorting time, but still, he couldn’t help but be curious as to what was said about him.

“E-excuse me?” A shy voice said from just behind Ezra, who turned to meet it.

“Y-you probably don’t remember me but-” The cowardly blond boy said before Ezra interrupted.

“Ben right? We rode across the lake together yesterday.”

“Ah so you do! W-well admittedly I’d r-rather not remember that though…”

Ezra thought back to the boy being frightened of just about everything yesterday and nodded sympathetically. “Anyways I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to Merula Snyde.” Ben said. It was clear he had had a run in with her.

“Who told you I did that?” He didn’t really consider what he did worthy of much attention.

“I was watching from the end of the corridor earlier, I thought that if I followed her she wouldn’t be able to sneak up on me, and that if she saw me I’d at least be able to run away…”

“Is she really that bad? It’s only been a day…”

“On the Hogwarts Express she kept threatening me the entire way, she even called me a Mudblood…” Ben looked about ready to cry as he recounted it.

Ezra didn’t view himself as particularly heroic, though he would have been lying to himself if he claimed he didn’t feel his blood boil when Ben told him what she said. Blood supremacy was something his family had always talked about as being an old tradition passed on by witches and wizards with their heads so far up their arses that they couldn’t tell you the right end of a wand.

“I’ll take care of her for you Ben.” Ezra said plainly, the gears in his head already turning.

“What? No I don’t want you getting yourself in trouble, or me for that matter-” Ben started.

“Don’t worry, your name won’t come up. She’ll probably figure that I’m involved either way but you let me worry about that.”

“If you’re sure… you’re far braver than I am, it’s a joke that I got put in Gryffindor.”

“With how fast the hat decided I wouldn’t be too sure.” Ezra said, “besides, even I’m a bit overwhelmed with everything and I come from a wizard family, so for you to be making it through is impressive.”

“Thanks Ezra…”

“Anyways let me know if anyone else gives you problems, in the meantime I should be going!” Ezra said, turning to leave.

Ben looked up, happier than before. “Alright, I’ll see you around.” 

Ezra went back to the Slytherin Common Room to go find Rowan before their next class started, when he got there though he found his bespectacled friend talking fervently with a boy with slicked back brown hair.

“Hey Rowan, are you ready to-”

“And there’s the first-year in question.” The slicked hair student turned, giving Ezra a questioning look. “We were in second place, then you went and lost us five points Salvatum what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Uh well firstly I’d say that over all I still earned us five.” Ezra said, caught off guard by the sudden questioning. “I earned us ten back during Charms this morning.”

“Which is all well and good except for the fact that you then lost five.” The boy said. “As your Prefect I’m more concerned about how you went on to lose half of what you earned.”

Rowan nudged back into the conversation, “It’s like I told you Felix, one of our classmates tried messing with his potion so it got finished late, it really wasn’t his fault.”

“If that’s the case then why did Professor Snape send a rather exasperated letter here for him?” Felix replied, pulling a letter from his robe. “Here, I suggest you read it.”

Ezra took the letter rather confused. He opened it and read the scrawled letters.  _ “Mr. Salvatum, upon further inspection of your potion I have found several signs of what appears to be pre brewed Cure for Boils. Normally I would speak to the headmaster immediately about suspension, however if you go to the potion storeroom and bring me a jar of Pickled Slugs, as well as complete the errands I assign to you thereafter, I will settle for failing you on the assignment.” _

After reading the letter the confusion and indignation only grew in Ezra’s gut. “This isn’t right! I didn’t cheat, Rowan was there the whole time he knows I didn’t use any outside potions!”

“Well then go get those pickled slugs and plead your case with Professor Snape, he’s the one you need to convince, not me.” Felix said, annoyed. 

“Do you want me to go with you Ezra?” Rowan offered sympathetically.

“No it’s fine. I doubt he’d believe you anyways, he’d probably just get you in trouble too.” Ezra crumpled the letter in his hand before tossing it in his robe pocket and heading to leave the Common Room, trudging up the stone stairs with fire in his eyes.

As he walked through the corridors of the school Ezra begrudgingly pulled the letter back out of his pocket to check the directions at the bottom. After turning through more stone halls he soon found himself in front of a large wooden door.

The door opened slowly as pulled, it clearly weighed a lot. After the door was open Ezra slowly stepped into the doorway and tried to peer in. It was completely dark but didn’t at all seem like where he was supposed to be if he went off of his gut. Before he could step back though he got the wind knocked out of him as he was struck in the back and cast forward into the darkness, the door closed behind him, locking.

“What the-?” Ezra choked out as he stood up, his hand on something long and vine like.

Without question Ezra fished his wand from his robe and spoke. “Lumos!”

The room lit up from the tip of his wand, and all across the back wall was vines, the same as what he had accidentally grabbed onto when he put his hand on the wall. “What the heck is this..?”

“A deadly plant called Devil’s Snare. Some fourth-year Slytherins showed it to me when we first arrived.” A voice that he recognized as Merula’s called out from the other side of the locked door.

“Merula let me out you absolute nonce.” Ezra said, pounding on the door.

“It’s sensitive to light, so if you’re really the best first year at the wand lighting charm then you should at least be able to hold it off until someone who cares walks by and hears you choking.” Merula laughed.

“Are you really this angry that I brewed a potion well? Regardless of how I did he still took house points from me, that should give you some satisfaction at least right?” Ezra grasped at straws, trying to reason with the brown haired maniac that locked him in the closet.

A vine wrapped around Ezra’s ankle, though luckily it loosened when he lowered his wand to it so that he could step on it.

“Something has to stop you from ruining Hogwarts. It may as well be Devil’s Snare.” Merula ignored his question.

From the sound of it she walked off after that, and the vine that Ezra had stepped on came back with several others, grabbing at his ankle and leg.

Ezra waved his wand over them again and fought them off but again they came back with more vines. He lifted his foot to step further away but they grabbed him by the knee and pulled him to the floor. He fought his leg out, barely inching it free and tearing up his trousers before another vine grabbed him by his non dominant arm. Panicking Ezra dropped his wand as he fought to free his arm, causing the light to go out as it too hit the floor.

“No what am I doing?!” He shouted before reaching out for his wand again, with that arm too now being grabbed. He fought with the vines as he reached forward and just barely got a finger on his wand, pulling it closer and grabbing it. 

Vines wrapped around his stomach tightly, knocking the air out of him and making it hard to breathe. All the same though he mustered up the air he had and with the restricted movement left in his wrist he waved his wand, crying out Lumos. 

The vines around his wrist loosened, and he took what room he had to move his wand to the vines that had wrapped around his throat. When he got enough air back he shouted. “Help! Someone!” After his shout he stared at his wand and concentrated as hard as possible in making the light brighter.

“Someone, hel-” The vines tightened around his chest and it hurt to breathe in. 

With the little air he could muster he cried Lumos again and his wand brightened considerably. Using it he got the vines crushing his airways to loosen and a final time he yelled. “Please!”

At that someone pounded on the door hard. “What’s goin’ on in there?” A voice called, hitting the door again. On the third strike the door was knocked off of its hinges and in walked the bearded man from the lake. “Gulpin’ gargoyles, Slytherin! Why’d you pick a fight with Devil’s Snare?!” The man with almost no effort pulled off the vines wrapping around Ezra’s upper half, and grabbed him by the collar to pull him out the rest of the way.

“I-” Ezra took in the fresh air. “I didn’t pick a fight with it.” He gasped. “Thank you mister.” 

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o’ Keys and Grounds.” The man said brightly.

“I’m Ezra Salvatum.” 

“Ah, yer the one everybody’s been talkin’ about. Maybe trouble really does run in yer family.” Hagrid said. “If yeh weren’t tryin’ to fight it how’d yeh wind up in there, Ezra?”

“A classmate of mine locked me inside.” Ezra said, immediately turning his attention back to his attacker. “I’ll have to think about what I plan on doing about it.”

“D’ya have any proof of who did it?” Hagrid asked.

“I have a fake letter, but nothing that specifically says who it was…” Ezra said sadly. “It’ll be hard for me to get a Professor to believe me.”

“Well I can’t help yeh there, but you get on back to yer Common Room and I’ll send yeh a message later, I’ll work on somethin teh cheer yeh up yeah?” Hagrid said, dusting off the boy’s shoulders.

“A-ah alright, thank you Hagrid.” Ezra said, putting his wand back into his now battered robe. He didn’t know what to expect from the man but he seemed friendly.

At that Ezra began his sore journey back to the Slytherin Common Room in order to explain what transpired.


	5. Flipendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As problems continue to arise for Ezra and Rowan, the duo goes to take on a more practical approach to their education with the help of their prefect.

With tattered robes and a sore chest Ezra pushed open the door to the Slytherin Common Room. As he entered he saw Felix look up at him, first in exasperation but then in concern as he saw the worn down first-year. “Bloody hell! What happened to you?”

“Devil’s Snare.” Ezra said tiredly, thumping onto the couch.

“Devil’s Snare?! How? What happened with Professor Snape?”

“It was a trick. Merula Snyde faked the note, and trapped me in a room with Devil’s Snare.” The Professors may not believe him without more concrete proof but he was going to be sure to tell his classmates at the very least, Ezra thought.

“Isn’t she the one Rowan said tried messing with your potion? What is it with you and this girl?” Felix said, exasperated.

“Well for one she doesn’t like my brother, not that that’s any surprise.” Ezra spat. “Two she’s obsessed with being the best and even though she tried sabotaging me my potion was better than hers.” 

“Do you have any proof you can take to the Professors?” Felix asked.

“If I did I’d be talking to them instead right now.” Ezra sighed.

“Right, well go on up and change your robes, if Snape catches you like that he’ll have fit. People already look at you like you’re mad because of your brother, no need to make it worse.”

“Will do.” 

“And after that get on your way to your next class, you haven’t much time left!”

“On it!” Ezra called down from the stairs.

Out on the field outside of the castle, just to the right of the cobbled stone path, students stood next to brooms, anxiously waiting the moment they’d get to fly, with the exception of maybe Ben, who was staring at it as though he never wanted to touch the thing.

“Welcome to your first Flying Class. I will be your instructor, Madam Hooch.” A yellow eyed woman with short white hair said in front of the group, a whistle hanging around her neck and large brown gloves, befitting of someone playing a sport.

“Now, today you will be learning how to care for and summon your broom.” She walked over to her own. “Now, onto the benches, I’ve prepared polish for you all.”

As Ezra sat at the bench with his broom, he again found himself sitting across from Merula. “What a shame, you got out. Suppose I’ll just have to come up with something else then.”

Despite how badly Ezra found himself wanting to reply his better judgement decided for him to ignore her. Instead he simply took the polish that Rowan handed him and followed Madam Hooch’s demonstration. He may not be able to get back at her right away, but at the very least he could drive her up a wall by showing that she wasn’t getting to him.

Madam Hooch took them through other such types of broom care and then again lined the class up with their now polished brooms. 

“Now, raise your right hand over your broom, and calmly yet clearly call out, ‘up!’”

At that the class began their attempts. Ezra had been on a broom a few times from his childhood, however he had always simply grabbed the broom by hand, summoning it was new. His first attempt, just like many of the others, was met by the broom raising a bit but ultimately falling back down.

“Having trouble there Salvatum?” Merula laughed.

“No more than you.” Ezra responded, nodding towards her broom on the ground.

“I can lift it whenever I want, I just want to see you lot struggle first.”

“Up.” Ezra said, though the broom only raised half way.

“Someone down there got it.” Rowan said, nodding towards a ravenclaw at the end of the row.

“Up.” Ezra said again, getting it slightly higher than last.

Another boy with red hair also got his raised.

Over the course of time the rest of the class also got their brooms raised, with Rowan, Ezra, and Merula all getting it in the same attempt, much to the girl’s displeasure. The only student that hadn’t managed to get their broom up was Ben.

“I suppose I won’t have to worry about falling to my death if I never actually wind up flying…” The frightened Gryffindor mumbled to himself.

“You just gotta get more used to the thought Ben, you probably couldn’t call it up since you’re afraid of what will happen if you do. I’m sure Rowan has some books on it he’ll let you borrow.”

“Rowan’s already left though.” Ben pouted.

“I’ll go ahead and ask him for you, I need to go talk to him anyway.”

At that Ezra walked off to go find Rowan, who he found sitting alone in the courtyard.

“You alright mate?” Ezra said walking up to his friend.

Rowan looked up as he suddenly became aware of Ezra’s presence. “Ah, yeah, sorry, I was just a bit mad, honestly after what she did I don’t know how you could stand to even be near Merula.”

“Oh trust me, I was right furious too.” Ezra said. “I figure she wants the attention though, ignoring her for the time being is probably the best revenge I can get for now.” Rowan nodded in understanding. “For now, anyways…” Ezra finished with a spark in his eyes, that caused a mischievous smile to appear on Rowan.

“Well, we’ll talk about that later, for now how about some gobstones?” Rowan offered, which Ezra eagerly agreed to the distraction.

The two sat criss-cross on the ground as they threw marbles for gobstones, making small talk over the game. Rowan won their first match, and Ezra won their second. During their third it got sidetracked to them laughing over how bad whatever they were getting sprayed with smelled.

“We smell awful!” Rowan laughed.

“I almost smell as bad as the Cure for Boils did.” Ezra laughed.

“Speaking of I think I figured out what Merula sprinkled in your cauldron.” Rowan was still in high spirits though his tone got a bit more serious. “The shrew sprinkled bulbadox powder judging by the color, I was looking through my potions book earlier and the description matched. You’re lucky you noticed, that would’ve blown up your cauldron.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised.” Ezra said, rather annoyed.

“Her whole family is trouble honestly.” Rowan said. “They’re just rumors but I’ve heard her parents used to follow You-Know-Who, they’re locked up in Azkaban now.” He said quieter than before.

“That would explain what an arse she’s been to Ben.” Ezra said. “She called him a mudblood.”

“She didn’t!” 

“He told me himself. I told him I’d get her back for him.” He said. “And now with the whole Devil’s Snare thing I suppose it’ll be for my sake as well.”

“What’ll be?” The voice of the girl in question said loudly as she walked up to the two.

“Are you stalking me now Merula?” Ezra said sarcastically. 

“I was just walking by and happened to see you two losers, figured it’d be a shame to not say hello.”

“A shame for who exactly?” Ezra spoke again. “If you’re so busy trying to be the best then perhaps you can go busy yourself and leave me alone?”

“Oh I’ve been quite busy, Salvatum.” Merula sneered.

“I can’t imagine with much.” Rowan said, with not quite the same bite as Ezra.

“I was only doing a bit of light research surrounding Salvatum’s brother.” She said, walking closer to the two across the stone pavement, causing Ezra to shoot her a rather stern look.

“So you are stalking me.” The white haired boy said, crossing his arms. “Why don’t you just bugger off and leave me alone.”

“Because you’re a danger to Hogwarts just like him, and none of us will be safe until you’re gone.”

“Says the one who tried to get him killed with Devil’s Snare!” Rowan sneered.

“His brother didn’t just get expelled for endangering Hogwarts in search of some imaginary vaults.” She looked directly at Ezra. “After he went missing, the next he was seen, he was working for Voldemort.”

“You can’t say his n-”

Rowan went quiet as the white haired boy stepped up to Merula, a look of pure fury in his eyes. “Jacob would have never, just because you’ve grown up around sorry excuses for people let alone wizards doesn’t mean he would be that awful.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Salvatum!?” She said, her own anger rising to match his.

“Don’t push me or you’ll find out.”

“Why don’t you just drop out of Hogwarts so the rest of Slytherin doesn’t have to be embarrassed to be associated with you?” She said, back peddling from that topic, the anger still clear in her voice all the same.

“Because who else will be around to humble you and your ego?” Ezra sneered.

“Are you saying you’re better than me, Salvatum.” Snyde took a step closer.

“I’m saying you’re afraid to find out.” Ezra stepped closer as well.

“Afraid? I’ll duel you right now.”

Ezra was about ready to fish his wand from his robe and find out just how much from his books he could pull off on the fly until he glanced over at Rowan who was emphatically nodding no.

With a sigh he said, “You aren’t worth the time or the house points Merula. Keep your nonsense to yourself.” Ezra backed away. “Let’s go Rowan, I wanted to see if you could help out Ben.”

As Rowan started to follow Ezra out of the courtyard Merula snapped. “Don’t you walk away from me!” She whipped out her wand and shouted “Flipendo!” But instead of hitting Ezra, Rowan stepped in the way and got blasted back a few feet and crashed into the dirt.

“Rowan!” Ezra shouted, helping his friend back to his feet after having the wind knocked out of him. The white haired boy pulled his wand from his robe and went to pick a fight with the smug looking Merula.

“Don’t.” Rowan grabbed Ezra’s arm.

“But she-!”

“You were going to walk away, let’s walk away. Like you said, for the time being the best revenge we have is ignoring her.”

At that Ezra frowned and tucked his wand back into his cloak. “Fine. Let’s go.”

The duo went their separate ways and through the rest of the classes they had that day. And later that night they tucked in, both going on without talking about the events of the afternoon. 

The next day or two passed rather slowly. Ezra had to stop himself from picking fights with Merula, which was obviously to the girl’s dismay. Rowan and Ben had gone over books about flight, which admittedly didn’t seem to help quell the boy’s fear very much.

The first week was coming to an end before the first years even knew it. On friday evening Ezra found himself down in the Common Room, most everyone else had already gone to bed, but he couldn’t let himself. He sat on the couch near the fireplace, reading through  _ The Standard Book of Spells _ . As much as Ezra hated to admit it, he couldn’t have fought Merula even if he wanted to, he didn’t know any spells to duel with. That was something he had been working on remedying though.

As it was he had already been practicing brewing himself Wiggenweld after their first lesson in potions class. It wasn’t nearly as easy as Cure for Boils, though he still found himself doing alright for himself.

“Alright, so I move my wand like this-” Ezra stood in the dim Common Room and grasped his wand firmly, aiming at a book he had set up on the arm of the couch. “Flipendo!” The book fell over as if pushed. “No no no, that’s not nearly as strong as Merula’s was.” He mumbled to himself, setting the book up again.

“Flipendo!” The book fell over again.

“Flipendo!” The book back a bit as it fell.

“Flipendo!” The book fell over again.

“I need to do better.” Ezra said as he picked the book up again, frustrated but still more than willing to try.

“What’s with all the racket down here?” A familiar voice called, prompting Ezra to turn to the staircase, there he saw Rowan rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Blimey have you any idea what hour it is?” Rowan asked Ezra with a yawn.

“I could say the same to you.” Ezra smiled, setting his wand down.

“I’m only up because you weren’t in bed when I stirred.” Rowan dropped onto the couch next to his friend, “I half expected you’d turn up missing and for Merula to be suspiciously cheery.”

“I’m hurt that you think she could get away with it.”

“Evidently she wouldn’t be able to if I heard what spell you’re practicing right.” Rowan said. “Let’s see it then.”

At that Ezra nodded and set the book back up. “Flipendo!” The book flew across the room and into the corner.

“Impressive on a book but how well will that work on a person I wonder.” Rowan said questioningly.

Rowan sat in silence and watched Ezra practice the spell over and over as the fire crackled next to them. A bit of sweat was beading on the boy’s forehead from his exertion. He went over and over without rest, visibly improving a bit each time, before it became clear that unless he started practicing on something larger and harder to knock he’d be unable to see his improvement. 

Eventually Rowan had talked Ezra into going to bed for the night, as both himself and his spell practicing friend were clearly exhausted. 

The next morning, during their first weekend at Hogwarts, Rowan and Ezra were called out to the field by Felix, for reasons they hadn’t yet known.

The two stood for some time in the field, originally they were full of energy, though after the first ten minutes they got bored quick.

“You think maybe Merula finally got us kicked out of Slytherin and Felix is here to break the news?” Rowan asked curiously as he sat in the grass.

“Doubt it, you I don’t think she minds, at least in the sense of letting you exist in the same house as her.” Ezra said, kicking at the dirt. “Though if it weren’t for Felix asking us in person this morning I’d half expect this to be some trap of her’s.”

“I’m still not entirely sure it isn’t.” Rowan replied as he watched the clouds. “You know we never did talk about what she said about your brother.”

“Wasn’t much to say, it was hogwash anyways.” Ezra said quietly.

“Anything you do want to talk about?” Rowan asked and Ezra made a face. “Not trying to imply anything sinister, just that everyone gives you such a rough go of it so I doubt you’ve had much chance.”

“It’s just frustrating.” Ezra sighed and sat down next to Rowan. “He tried explaining that he didn’t have bad intentions but no one believed him, not even our mum or dad.” A cool breeze blew past the two and Ezra pulled his cloak tighter. “I know he broke all kinds of rules, and that what he did wasn’t safe by any means but… he wasn’t a bad person.”

“I believe you.” Rowan simply said, and the two sat in silence yet again.

A good twenty minutes passed with the two of them sitting under the cloudy sky before Felix showed up, he carted two training dummies behind him.

“Now, Rowan told me about the move Merula pulled on you two, I would’ve helped you sooner but the first week is rather busy for prefects.” Felix said as he placed the two dummies facing the boys. “Now, keep in mind I’m not encouraging you to go pick any fights… But what I am saying is that knowing how to in theory definitely lines up with the spirit of education.” A wicked smirk appeared on Felix’s face.

“Brilliant!” Ezra smiled. 

“Hopefully this stops you from attacking the books in our Common Room at night…” Felix said quietly.

“O-oh you knew about that…”

“That book is pretty banged up now mate…” Rowan said cheekily.

“Do both of you know a duelling spell?” Felix asked.

“I’ve read of a few but haven’t attempted yet, though I feel like from how many times I saw Ezra cast Flipendo the other night I’d pick it up right quick.” 

“In that case I’ll let both of you practice and I’ll guide you along the way.”

At that both Rowan and Ezra took fighting stances. Ezra let loose at the dummy with his Flipendo. Rowan, after taking a few attempts to grasp it also started. 

They practiced for over an hour with pointers from their prefect, Ezra found that his flipendo had gotten considerably stronger, around as strong as the one Merula hit Rowan with if he dared say so. Rowan meanwhile had been doing well for himself too, casting it about as strong as Ezra had the other night, if not a bit more so due to Felix’s help. 

“I’d say that’s plenty of practice for now, but it isn’t in good form to only know one good spell to fight with.” Felix said as he waved their wands down. “Wingardium Leviosa.” He said, making the dummies levitate towards them. “I’ll be putting these back in the storage closet. In the meantime I have something of a task for you two.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow quizzically. “What might that be?”

“I’ve got an old book on duelling spells and potions and the like in the artefact room, I can write you directions if you need.” Felix floated the dummies into the closet and shut it tightly. “At this point it’s practically a rite of passage for some first-year or the other to need it to stand up to someone full of themselves.” 

“You know Felix you’re quite alright.” Ezra said with a smile, thankful for the help he provided.

“As a prefect it’s my job to be quite alright.” He smiled back, which despite his niceness was still a rather rare sight.

“Lumos!” Ezra said as he lit up the darkened artefact room, Rowan shut the door behind the two.

“Your Lumos is a lot stronger than five days ago!” He said, impressed at the size of the light from the end of Ezra’s wand.

“I got a lot better a lot faster when Merula tossed me in that Devil’s Snare…” Ezra said.

The two searched the cupboards of the room, as well as the drawers, and scrolls, finding nothing they sat puzzled and thought of potential hiding places. 

“I don’t think we’ll find it in any random stacks…” Rowan said as he rubbed his chin. “If it’s something like Flint says then it probably has been hidden somewhere easy to get to but hard to just randomly stumble across.”

“Under something then maybe?” Ezra suggested.

Ezra let out a grimace from having to kneel down on the dust coated floor, he pulled his excess robe out of the way and pressed his cheek near to the ground, glancing under the bookshelves. There wasn’t much besides dust bunnies, though across the back of the old wood floor Ezra saw a lump, it looked similar to a sack. 

“Rowan I may have something.” Ezra said, and gestured for Rowan to help him scoot the bookshelf.

They gripped the bookshelf by each end and strained to move it forward. Afterwards Ezra picked up the black sack he saw and blew the dust off of it, coughing as the dust flew. 

“It looks light, empty?” Rowan asked. 

“I don’t think so, it may just be like my book bag.” Ezra stuck a hand in the bag and began rooting around.

_ “Ezra.”  _

“Yeah Rowan?” Ezra replied.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” The dark haired boy said confused.

“Oh uh, sorry I just thought I heard my name…”

Ezra went back to rummaging through the sack. “This one’s certainly expanded like mine… The question is where’s the book?” And then almost as if summoned Ezra felt the spine of a notebook. He fished it out of the bag, squeezing it through the rather small opening and sat with it on the floor. 

“Alright, let’s take a look…”

Rowan took the book and opened it up. “It looks like it’s just some student’s notes.” He said. “Though it does have information on different jinxes and charms, I reckon this is the book.”

“Alright, let’s go on and show this to Felix then.” He said, standing up and dusting himself off. “I’ve had enough of all the dust as it is-”

White smoke flew all around, and whispers carried in the wind, his head was pounding and his vision started to go dark. Ezra knew he was breathing in the smoke, he could see it, but for some reason he wasn’t choking. In fact he could hardly feel his body at all. When he attempted to look at his hands he couldn’t see them. 

_ “The Vaults are opening.” _ Is all he heard before his vision fully faded.

“Ezra!” The white haired boy’s vision returned to him as snapping fingers flew in his face. 

“R-Rowan..?” He said dazed.

“You blacked out mate are you alright? You look a bit peaky.” Rowan stepped back from Ezra as the boy leaned an arm against the door frame to stable himself, the color had gone from his face.

“I- I think I had a vision of some sort. Though I hope not…” Ezra started. “A voice said… that the vaults were opening.” Ezra leaned harder against the door as his head spun. “And I saw, at the end I saw Hogwarts, and, and ice. Lots and lots of ice.” 

“As your friend I think I’m obligated to believe you aren’t looney.” Rowan mumbled. “And in that case I’m rather worried…” He paused. “What do you want to do?”

“I- for now let's just get out of here yeah..?” Ezra stammered and wobbled through the door.


	6. Tutelage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Rowan learn to duel.

“I didn’t tell you to get the book so you could come and bother me about it.” Felix said as he paced quickly through the hall, Ezra and Rowan at his heels. 

“Well what do you want us to do with it then?” Ezra asked, speeding up so as to walk side by side with the prefect.

“Study!” He replied, stopping for a moment to turn to the two. “This is a school isn’t it? You have notes, and seen as it’s the weekend you have the time.” He gestured to the brown skinned boy, “And Rowan’s already brain deep in a book half of the time as it is.” He shifted the books in his arms to be easier to carry. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go beg Snape to refresh me on how to brew Hair-Raising Potion, I caught two third years fighting on the way to class when I was supposed to learn it.”

At that Felix trodded off down the hallway, leaving the two first-years to stare at each other, before Rowan shrugged and gestured for Ezra to follow him.

“Even though I normally would be in favor of studying on our own, having a tutor would certainly help.” The two marched up staircases, passing by jabbering paintings along the way. “Professor Flitwick is an award winning duelist, we could probably talk him into teaching us.”

“Suppose we just don’t let slip what we’re learning it for?” Ezra said as they waited atop a staircase as it turned to shift into place.

“It’s just self defence, nothing wrong with that.”

“That’s true I suppose.” Ezra said, glumly setting aside fantasies of hexing Merula in the hallways the next time he saw her bullying someone.

When they got to the charms classroom they found it disappointingly empty. The two stood around for a moment, almost looking around as though Flitwick would be hiding amongst the books or walk in at any moment, though it quickly became apparent that no one would come in. 

“I suppose the professors would likely be off doing something or the other during the weekends.” Ezra frowned.

“He’d probably be on his way to Hogsmeade then, I know third-years and up are allowed to visit during the weekends.”

“Bloody brilliant, I don’t suppose they’d let us go on a provisional tutoring trip.” Ezra sighed. “What time is it? Perhaps we could catch him on his way back, ask him to train us tomorrow?”

“That sounds like a plan, let's go on and wait for him in the courtyard, we can play gobstones while we wait.”

The two students sat out in the courtyard as the sun set, talking and throwing gobstones to pass the time. It was rather simple though Ezra found great joy in it. Although he had played many games throughout his life, he found himself rather preoccupied ever since Jacob’s disappearance.

Rowan similarly seemed to enjoy the time; he had mentioned before about not having many friends so Ezra suspected that it was likely as great a relief for Rowan as it was for himself.

Eventually a band of students and several professors walked through the gates of the school, Flitwick, much to Ezra’s thanks, was in the back of the group. 

Pushing past the various students and receiving a rather scornful side eye from Professor Snape, Ezra managed to wriggle through to where the jolly-looking charms professor was walking. “Professor Flitwick!” Ezra called, “Professor!” he said again, finally catching Flitwick’s attention, who stopped and let the crowd pass as he stood back. Ezra waved over his friend.

“Ah, Mr. Salvatum, what is it you need?”

As Rowan joined the two Ezra spoke, “Professor, is it true that you were a duelling champion before you began teaching at Hogwarts?” He of course already knew the answer to his question, though breaking the ice would help.

A grin broke out across the short teacher’s face, “It’s true. I can jinx and charm with the best of them.” He straightened his bowtie and rather proudly spoke. “I have a shelf full of trophies to boot.”

“Rowan and I were wondering if you could teach us some of what you know?” The white haired boy said with enthusiasm, his mind darting to all the potential spells he could learn.

“I assure you I’ll be teaching you many as we go through The Hogwarts Curriculum Mr. Salvatum.”

“We were wondering if perhaps you could offer us well…” Rowan stammered.

“Some err, advanced instruction..?” Ezra finished for the two.

At that, Flitwick furrowed his brow, seemingly pondering as to how to approach the two first-year’s request. He stroked his chin and looked the two up and down, taking them in as seemingly well meaning. “Tell me, Khanna, Salvatum, why do you want to duel?”

At that the two looked at each other and Ezra answered for the both of them rather earnestly. “In all honesty Professor, I have two reasons.” At that Flitwick raised an eyebrow. “Generally speaking I was always planning on asking for advanced lessons, I want to learn as much as I can during my time at Hogwarts.” This earned a respectable nod from the professor.

“And the second reason?”

Rowan looked rather questioningly at Ezra, though the white haired boy continued. “Well I’ve been practicing spells in my own time in my Common Room, earlier this week I had seen someone rather unsavory jinx another student. Rowan and I wanted to do something about it though neither of us knew any spells to help us act without also falling victim.”

Flitwick stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer. “I was afraid things might be difficult for you here at Hogwarts given your brother’s reputation…” He said. “I may be able to teach you something that served me well on may to becoming a duelling champion.”

Ezra and Rowan’s eyes both lit up brightly as he said so. “I will teach you one spell. The dueller’s most essential spell. Expelliarmus. It is intended to disarm your opponent without causing them injury.”

“That’s all we ask Professor!” Ezra said cheerfully. “Thank you! When will you teach us?”

The Charms Professor pulled a pocket watch from his pocket, checking the time before saying. “Well, we’ve another hour before dinner, I suppose we could work up more of an appetite.” He fished his wand out and started walking with the two students following eagerly.

And for a second time that day Ezra and Rowan found themselves in front of training dummies in the field just outside the Castle. Flitwick prepared them with fake wands, and stood the two boys just across.

“The key to any good spell cast is your wand grip. It’s important to stay loose while still holding it firmly.” Flitwick raised Rowan’s hand higher and patted his elbow so that he’d loosen. “Speak clearly. Although we’ll teach you nonverbal spells eventually, you’re most definitely not prepared for that yet.” 

Ezra took a deep breath, then fired off, “Expelliarmus!” The wand didn’t fly from the dummy, though a loose screw certainly did, and in Rowan’s case the practice target simply rattled.

“Keep practicing, focus intently on the object you wish to relieve your target of.” 

“Expelliarmus!” Rowan said again, and this time the wand dropped from it’s hand.

“Brilliant!” Flitwick said, the professor smiled at the student and walked over to the dummy, with a flick of his wand he rearmed the practice target, then he turned a small knob on it’s wrist. “Now, I’ll make the grip tighter, we’ll do this every time you manage to disarm it, that way no matter how iron gripped your opponent is you can be sure you’ll disarm them.”

As the Charms Professor finished adjusting Rowan’s target, Ezra too said, “Expelliarmus!” and the wand was cast from it’s hand. 

“Good, good!” 

Time went on, and the two students were practically competing to see who could cast the spell the best. Eventually they had even reached the maximum for their ability to tighten the dummies. Flitwick pulled his watch again and checked the time.

“It’s about time for supper. That’s all I have to show you today students, you’ve performed brilliantly, Mr. Khanna, Mr. Salvatum, you both have an exceptional talent for charms.” The two students nodded and thanked the Professor. “Before we head off though I wish to see for myself just what you can do.” Flitwick pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at Ezra.

“You want us to duel you Professor?!” Rowan shouted, confused.

“Heavens, no!” He said, “I want you to cast Expelliarmus at me as though I’m a real opponent.”

Ezra nodded and drew his wand at the Charms Professor. He had to swallow a lump in his throat as suddenly he found himself questioning his ability. Gripping his redwood wand, in a way that he made sure was just as loose yet steady as the professor said, he flourished it in the manner prescribed. “Expelliarmus!” 

The Professor’s wand was blasted from his hand as though the man had never held it to begin with. Ezra jumped excitedly and threw his arm over Rowan’s shoulder. “I did it!” He exclaimed. “Go on mate, your turn, your turn.”

Rowan similarly swallowed and pointed his wand at Flitwick, who had now picked his own back up. “Expelliarmus.” He said clearly, and similarly knocked the wand from the Professor’s hand.

“Blimey!” Rowan said as Ezra once again threw his arm over the boy’s shoulders in excitement as he congratulated him.

“You two have the makings of proper duelists.” Flitwick said, “Now, I want you two to promise me that you’ll only duel in self defence.” He straightened his coat and stood before the two students. “If I hear you’ve used these spells irresponsibly there will be consequences.”

“Of course, Professor.” Ezra said and bowed his head to the man in respect. 

“Alright then, it’s about time that we’re off to dinner then.” 

The three then went back to the great hall for dinner. Ezra, exhausted from the day so far had piled his plate high with all sorts of food. He and Rowan sat separately from most of the others of their house. Ezra learned soon on that although his house was ordinary for the most part there was some in it who he found rather unsavory, Merula for one, though she was a given. He also found himself rather wary of a particular black haired girl who he believed to be named Ismelda, she seemed particularly cruel from what he had overheard. 

There was also the fact that the two students actually hadn’t spent much time talking to most anyone else. Rowan had holed himself up in the library or common room whenever they didn’t have class and Ezra wasn’t dragging him places. Ezra himself had spent most of the time after their first day either studying with Rowan or practicing on his own what he had been learning in class.

The dorm room was cold as Ezra sat up in his bed. His thoughts were running too rampant to allow him to sleep, much to his dismay. He drew back the drapes on his bed and peaked around, all of the other curtains were drawn and Ezra could’ve sworn he recognized the sound of Rowan’s snoring just a bed or two over.

Wordlessly Ezra closed the drapes again and reached below his bed. He pushed aside several of his school books and pulled out the same old notebook that he had retrieved earlier. The curious student pulled out his wand and incanted, “Lumos”, then started flipping through the book. Most of what was in it wasn’t usable to learn from, mainly incomplete notes and scribblings, even some doodles from when the owner was bored. One passage did catch the white haired boy’s eye though, it was labelled as the tickling charm.

“Rictusempra…” Ezra mumbled under his breath. He looked down and realized he was already copying the wand movements. “Rictusempra…” He said again, envisioning someone buckling over from laughter. He flourished his wand with purpose and continued to mutter it. The boy wasn’t entirely sure what he hoped to accomplish while he did this, but he found himself continuing to practice over and over. 

He continued absentmindedly until a pink spark flew from the end of his wand, breaking his trance. “I’ll have to practice more tomorrow…” He said to himself, as he tucked his wand away and finally laid down again.

The next day Ezra and Rowan went out to the field to finalize their training. As the two met in the Common Room, Felix had told the two to duel each other, and though Rowan wasn’t keen on the idea they both recognized why they should.

“So we’re really doing this?” Rowan asked nervously as he drew his wand from his cloak and backed away from Ezra.

“No hard feelings if we toss each other around?” Ezra said as he too drew his wand.

“‘Course not, at least not emotionally…”

They bowed and then stood silently, staring at each other as they waited for the other to make a move, then at the same time they yelled.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Flipendo!”

The red blast sent from the tip of Ezra’s wand was dodged by his dark haired friend, meanwhile the pale blue struck the white-haired boy in the chest and knocked him off of his feet. 

The white haired boy nearly coughed up a lung as he got himself up from the grass. Rowan, looking concerned, began to run over, only to be met with the tip of Ezra’s wand and a quick “Flipendo!” to remind him they were still very much duelling.

Rowan too was coughing as he struggled to his own feet after striking the dirt. Ezra was up again and looking ready to fight, a manner of constitution the glasses wearing boy wasn’t sure he himself had. Still though, Rowan agreed to it, so he ought to put up a fight.

“Expelliarmus!” The red just narrowly missed the white haired boy.

Rowan, still not quite up, was caught off guard when Ezra shouted, “Rictusempra!” A pink light shot out from the boy’s wand and hit Rowan, causing him to fall over giggling.

“Ezra what did HAHA you do? HAHA” The boy struggled to catch his breath as Ezra ran over to him on the ground.

“I found it in the notebook last night, I thought I’d try it out, what’s it like?” Ezra said, nearly having to stop himself from sympathy giggling. 

“Laughing HAHA can’t control it.” Rowan laughed for nearly another ten seconds before it let up.

Ezra sat next to Rowan as the latter of the two caught his breath. “I think we’re good for now, at least we know we can use the spells right.” Ezra smiled, then fished in his bag and pulled out a vial. “Here, a sip for you and a sip for me.”

“What is it?” Rowan asked as Ezra drank his half.

“Wiggenweld, nicked it from the batch I made in class friday. Not enough to heal anything but I reckon it should help a bit with any soreness we get from this.” Rowan thanked his friend then downed the other half, both of their bodies feeling a bit lighter. 

The rest of the day after that progressed rather slowly for Ezra. He kept finding himself drifting off and thinking about whatever else he might learn soon, so much so that he almost considered going to camp in the library with Rowan. Lunch was nearing soon, however, so he decided he’d at least postpone his potential study trip until then.

As Ezra entered the great hall for lunch he firstly noticed two things, or rather, one thing that just so happened to be garnering a lot of attention from everyone else. As he looked across the room he found many in the back half all staring to the end of Gryffindor table, where one Ben Copper sat, loudly mumbling all of his worries to himself.

The white haired Slytherin began a walk down the hall, leaning down to Rowan as if to ask what was going on, in response only receiving a questioning look and a shrug. Ezra continued his walk then over to the table where Ben sat, only receiving a worried gaze and a gulp from the boy in response.

“Ben, are you alright? You seem worried, and more so than usual.” He said, looking at the Gryffindor sympathetically. 

“I don’t know if I can do it anymore Ezra…” Ben said, his worry seeping into every facet of his being.

Ezra brushed off the rather worrying words and said, “what specifically Ben?”

“All of it. I don’t belong at Hogwarts. I thought I would be able to adjust, but the longer I’m here, the more I find to be afraid of.” Ben gulped. “How do you stay so brave?” Ben thought back to their first encounter outside of Potions Class.

He thought for a moment on what specifically to say to him. He hadn’t found himself fearful often, though it was hard to put the reason why into words. Eventually though he made an attempt. “I tend to focus in on things.” Ezra said earnestly. “When I do something I’m thinking about the result I want, so much so that I don’t get the opportunity to even be afraid of what else might happen.” 

“But I don’t have a result I want, I just want to stop being fearful…” 

“It isn’t wrong to be afraid, you just have to know when to face your fears.” Ezra said. 

“Even so, it has to be some sick joke that the hat put me in Gryffindor!” Ben said, sadness plastered on his face.

“Gryffindor values bravery, and for someone that’s as frequently scared as you are, that means that just as many times you’ve had to be brave and push through.”

“For basic functions maybe! But they’re asking me to fly around on brooms and- and- and-” Ben stammered off as his own thoughts took over. 

“Rowan and I will be there to help you with that.” Ezra said, trying his best to sound soothing. “You won’t be pushing through alone.”

Ezra and Ben went back and forth about Ben’s various worries, and although the Slytherin couldn’t fix all of them he did what he could to calm the fearful Gryffindor’s nerves. Eventually Ben rested his case and agreed to go and study the history of quidditch and brooms in the library after lunch. 

Altogether they’d be lying if they said that Ben seemed any less fearful after their study session, though it wasn’t without merit. Although he was still petrified at the idea of flying, he at least developed what seemed to be somewhat of a resolve regarding the issue, which, so long as he wasn’t giving up on himself, was a welcome surprise.

The second week of school began, and Ezra found himself eager to learn as much as he could.

During his first Potions Class of the week, he tried his hardest and managed to brew his Wiggenweld potion even better than he had prior, something which earned a sneer from Merula, and even silent approval from Snape himself.

During his Charms Class, Rowan and himself practiced WIngardium Leviosa nonstop, something which Ezra found himself eager to learn after seeing Felix use it to transport the training dummies days earlier.

The day had been going rather well in his own opinion. His spirits were high, and he was rather ready to continue the streak of good fortune.

Unfortunately though, during his passing period, he found himself blocked by a rather agitated crowd cluttering the courtyard of the school, and as Ezra approached, the snide voice shouting in the centre, and the shrill cries of a friend of his, promptly killed his mood.


	7. Where Fighting Gets You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula acts out again, and Ezra learns a secret.

“Filthy little mudblood!” Merula Snyde scowled as she backed Ben Copper into a harsh stone wall of the courtyard. “You’re an embarrassment to wizarding kind.”

“Leave me alone!” The fearful Gryffindor cried as his legs buckled beneath him. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to hide his face from the sneering brown and orange haired girl above him. A crowd gathered around the two as students watched the young Gryffindor’s torment, with kids from a variety of the underclass years curious as to the situation.

“Pathetic cowardly mudbloods like you shouldn’t even be allowed in Hogwarts.” She sneered with venom in her voice, Ben whimpered as she stood over him, pulling her wand from her robes. “You good for nothing waste.”

“Oi, Merula.” A voice broke out from the bumbling crowd. Ezra stepping forward from the group. “Fat lot of words coming from you. The way I hear it Ben’s got the highest aptitude for charms in our year.”

The crowd backed away as now in the centre it was Ben, Merula, and Ezra, with Rowan not far behind the white haired boy. As he approached Merula’s eyes flared with anger before measuring out to a sneering smugness at the sight. 

“Why don’t you be more like your mad brother and go missing Salvatum?” 

“I told you days ago, if I left no one would be there to humble a nonce like you.” Ezra said calmly, staring Merula in her fiery eyes.

“Funny, I recall you and your friend walking away from that encounter with your tails between your legs.” She countered with wickedness lacing her words.

“If you’d like me to remedy that I gladly will.”

The crowd gasped and stepped back as Ezra drew his wand and faced Merula. The witch looked surprised for a moment before smiling and getting in stance to duel. Rowan looked on at Ezra, as though channeling his own determination through him. Ben meanwhile took the opportunity to escape the wall and fall to the side, out of the way of any potential incoming fire.

“Flipendo!” Merula shouted, a light blue light shooting from her wand, only being narrowly dodged by the white haired boy, who turned on his heel and cast a spell of his own.

“Expelliarmus!” He said, landing squarely on Merula’s chest, knocking her wand from her and into the hands of the crowd. “Flipendo.” He followed up with, blasting Merula off of her feet and backwards.

The young witch was caught by the wall the crowd of onlookers formed, and a rather nasty looking third year handed Merula her wand and shoved her back into the fight.

The brown haired witch pulled aside the tuft of orange that hung in front of her eye, and again shouted, “Flipendo!” Ezra wasn’t fast enough to dodge it though and got spun around when it blasted his shoulder. 

The boy grabbed Rowan’s arm, his friend nodding at him with certainty as he regained his balance from the spin. Another spell came at him but he, along with the members of the crowd, stepped out of the way, with various shouts coming from their audience. 

Ezra narrowed his eyes at the witch and called out a spell of his own. “Colovaria!” He called. The girl looked confused as she heard the unfamiliar spell, and although she went to dodge it her robe was nicked, turning the vibrant greens of Slytherin into the red of Gryffindor. Although it didn’t hurt her physically, her pride was clearly wounded, both due to now sporting the rival houses colors and also from Ezra’s display of knowledge.

“That isn’t fair!” Merula cried. “How do you know these spells, that’s cheating!” 

“Admit that I’ve beaten you Merula.” Ezra said as he levelled his wand at the bewildered witch.

“You’ve done no such-”

“Rictusempra!” Ezra said with confidence, the witch took the pink charm directly and fell backwards, clearly straining to repress her laughter.

“Admit defeat and apologize to Ben.” Ezra said. “And never bully anyone else again.” Merula continued to strain, though pained giggles broke out, it was almost creepy due to the obvious anger and frustration behind them.

“I’ll HAHA never apologize to HAH- mudbloods or filthy H- losers like you!” Tears fell from her eyes from the strain, she couldn’t even bring herself to her feet. The witch layed on the floor holding her mouth shut to suppress the laughter. “I’m- H- Merula Snyde! Fourth HA- generation Slyt-H-Slytherin! The greatest witch at HA-ogwarts! I run this sc-H-school!”

“Ahem.” 

The easily recognizable scowl of Professor Snape appeared above Merula, accompanied by Professor Flitwick, both of them looking down at the struggling student. Merula went to say something, though instead gripped her mouth shut as she struggled to hold in more laughs.

“Professor Snape I-” Ezra tried.

“I suspect this is your fault, Salvatum. Are you aware of Hogwarts’s policy on unauthorised duelling?” The tall, black-haired professor gripped Merula by the arm and hauled her to her feet while staring at the white haired Slytherin with judgemental eyes. 

“Y-yes, Professor.” The white haired boy slumped shyly as Flitwick looked at him with something akin to disappointment.

“Did you cast the first spell in this altercation?” The Charms Professor asked. It was clear that he was wondering whether or not Ezra had lied to him during their lesson, it mortified the boy to think that Flitwick might think him a liar.

“No, sir. Merula hit me with Flipendo first.” He said, straightening his posture and looking Flitwick in the eye as if to convey that he meant what he said the previous day.

“If what he said is true then he was only acting in self defence Professor Snape.” Flitwick said, looking up at the man, though it wasn’t entirely clear he believed him, what was clear at least was his wanting to. 

“Clean yourself up, and see me in the West Towers to face the consequences of your actions, Salvatum.” Snape said with a glare at the boy, then walked off with Professor Flitwick, dragging Merula to presumably the hospital wing, the prior of the two Professors ordering the crowd of students to disperse. 

After the crowd parted Ezra found himself standing alone in front of the entrance hall of the school. He wasn’t sure how exactly to feel about the situation and was struggling to even process his thoughts. He wanted more than anything for Flitwick to believe that he hadn’t betrayed his word, and he certainly didn’t want whatever punishment was awaiting him at the hands of Snape.

Ezra kicked at the ground and started towards the western towers. 

Though even with those potential factors, Ezra couldn’t claim he regretted what he did. Sure, on one end it was self indulgent. He wanted payback for Merula’s Devil’s Snare stunt, but that wasn’t why he threw himself into the situation, he had been planning to stop her bullying for the sake of everyone ever since Ben approached him the first time, she had just given him an excuse to take action.

As he dragged his feet along the corridor he thought more. If he had just walked away from that, or tried to resolve it with just words, nothing would’ve happened, he told himself. Merula would have just continued to brag and taunt and say those awful things to his friends and others. She needed to be put in her place. Though as Ezra thought again of the likely gruelling punishment awaiting him, the young Slytherin couldn’t have helped but wish it would’ve been possible in a less rule breaking manner. 

Ezra’s long and pensive train of thought was halted as he heard himself addressed when he turned the corner to the west towers.

“Hello, Ezra Salvatum.” A calm, feminine voice said from just down the other corner of the hall, and as Ezra turned to it he saw both a face, and the bright blond hair attached, that he recognized immediately.

“H-hello, Penny Haywood.” Ezra said, caught off guard by the sudden approach. By all means, over this past week Penny had risen to be considered the most popular girl of their year, and when Ezra looked at her bright welcoming smile, he couldn’t help but notice why. “You, know who I am?” He asked dumbly.

“Are you surprised?” She asked.

“Well err, not necessarily surprised you know who I am, but more so surprised you know who I am and are coming to talk to me, you’re rather popular, and I’m err uh, not, outside of those who gossip about my brother.” Ezra stammered, finding himself on his back foot as he tried to find his words.

“I’d have to disagree.” She said, “As of now the whole first-year class is ablaze talking about the boy brave enough to stand up to Merula Snyde, not to mention beat her rather decisively.” She said, her eyes conveying a sense of thankfulness that seemed rather foreign to Ezra. “Though yes of course I did recognise you when I heard your last name.”

“Did you need something?” Ezra asked, still rather put off by the situation.

“Just to say thank you. Hogwarts is supposed to be fun, but Merula was making the place rather miserable. You didn’t hesitate to step in when everyone else was just watching her torment poor Ben.”

At that, even though he wasn’t sure how to navigate the situation, his sense of indignation returned to him, and a sort of certainty returned to his eyes. “Someone had to do something.” 

“I agree, but that someone didn’t have to be you, until you decided it did.” Penny smiled at Ezra. “I hope Snape sees that you did a good thing.”

Rather shyly Ezra scratched his neck and looked to the ground, unused to the sudden praise. “I can only hope…” He murmured.

“I’ll be off now Ezra, but let me know if you ever need help with anything.” Penny said with a sparkle in her eye. “I know the gossip around the castle and I’m pretty handy with potions if I say so myself.”

“I will. Thanks, Penny.” Ezra smiled, Penny nodded and walked down the hall the way the Slytherin had come in.

After Ezra recollected his thoughts he walked the final stretch of hall and turned to face Professor Snape and Merula, both of whom looked quite annoyed. 

“Now that Mr. Salvatum is here we can discuss your punishment.” Snape said dryly. “Expulsion seems to be the most logical option.” 

Ezra went bug eyed at the notion, and found himself at a near loss for words, meanwhile Merula, now noticeably laugh-free said, “I had nothing to do with it, Professor. I only defended myself when this tosser attacked me!” 

“Everyone saw you cast the first spell, Miss Snyde. This, however does not excuse Salvatum’s behaviour.” Snape said, shooting a glare at the lying witch. 

“I was only trying to defend my-!”

“Since you arrived, you’ve squabbled in the corridor, stirred rumors wherever you’ve gone, and duelled on school grounds.” Snape sneered. “This, after the damage your brother did to Hogwarts. Why shouldn’t you receive the harshest punishment?”

“Because expelling me for defending my friend, who Merula so eloquently called a mudblood in front of nearly our entire year, is ridiculous Professor!” Ezra said with outrage in his voice. “I stepped in because Merula’s been a wretch to not only Ben but half of our class this entire first week.”

“You attacked a student with your wand Salvatum.”

“After she attacked me!” Ezra exclaimed. “And what’s more she attacked me earlier this week too! Rowan can attest, he was the one she wound up hitting!” 

“I did not! Professor, he’s lying!” Merula shouted at Ezra, her eyes saying that if Snape hadn’t been present she’d hex the wizard where he stood. 

“Enough with the insolent back and forth!” Snape hissed at the two. “Irregardless you still broke the rules of unauthorised duelling. I’ll be taking ten points from the both of you.”

Ezra felt himself about to explode with fury, knowing that he and Merula were somehow recieving equal punishment, though before he could, and all things considered probably for the best, Mr. Filch, the caretaker and all around foul git from what Ezra had gathered, walked up to the group and spoke to Snape.

“Professor Snape, you must come with me right away. It’s about the... “ And although he lowered his tone, Ezra knew the word he heard next was; “vaults.” 

Professor Snape turned to the two students. “Return to the Slytherin Common Room.” Was all he said before walking off with the silver haired caretaker. 

Ezra stood in shock as his world seemed to suddenly crash around him. The Cursed Vaults? What could be happening now of all times, wasn’t that business supposed to be over with? Weren’t they supposed to be myth in the first place?

Before he could continue his existential crisis however, he noticed that Merula was distinctly not heading back to the Common Room. In fact, she was tailing Snape and Filch.

Ezra quickly scurried down the corridor, just behind Merula, who for once didn’t comment on his presence. They followed Snape and Filch down several different twists and turns and even a staircase before they stopped. The two students hid just behind a pillar. Merula didn’t speak to Ezra, nor he to her, the only interaction between the two was Merula grinding her foot into his own when he got too close. 

“Who else knows about this?” Snape asked in a hushed tone.

“Only me and Mrs. Norris saw the ice, sir. Was going to report the incident to the Headmaster, I was.” The silver haired man said, he was now holding a cat with beading red eyes, though he pet the scary creature dearly.

“I will inform Professor Dumbledore. This may have to do with the Salvatum situation.” Snape said quietly.

“Is it true that the vaults are filled with gold and artefacts from even before Hogwarts?” Filch asked curiously. “Seems like why the Salvatum boy would’ve lost his mind trying to find them.”

“Don’t worry about what’s in them, worry about keeping everyone out.” Snape sneered. “Lock this door, and keep it guarded.”

Merula turned back fully behind the pillar and said to herself. “Another clue to the vaults…” 

“What, so you acknowledge they’re real and are even looking for them too but call my brother mad for it?” Ezra said angrily as he eyed the young witch.

“Even if I cared to explain myself to an idiot, I wouldn’t do it here, and risk getting caught by the two meanest people at Hogwarts.” Merula jeered back, then pushed past Ezra and left the corridor, the white haired boy, after coming to his senses, followed soon after.

Ezra walked the halls of the castle seemingly absentmindedly, though that was far from the case, rather he was shell shocked from what he overheard between Snape and Filch. His brother wasn’t mad after all. The Vaults existed, and they were causing problems again, and what’s more, his vision was real, ice consuming the castle, that’s what he saw, and that’s what the caretaker warned of.

Eventually Ezra found himself back in the great hall for lunch. As he walked through, patches of underclassmen went quiet and stared at the boy from their various tables, much to Ezra’s displeasure. His focus was torn from the prying eyes though as he heard Rowan calling for him from their table. Suddenly the young Slytherin found his wits coming about him again and he rushed over to the boy to tell him everything he had discovered.

“You had me worried mate, you I knew you’d miss some but when you didn’t even catch the end of flying class I was afraid Snape had you expelled!” Rowan said, looking somehow both concerned and relieved at the same time.

“He would have if he could.” Ezra said as he sat down at the wooden table, then, in a hushed tone spoke. “After he told us off Snape got pulled away by Filch, he said it was urgent business.” Rowan gave Ezra an intrigued look as the boy leaned over to whisper. “Merula and I followed them, and Filch told Snape something about ice and vaults…”

“Just like your-!”

“Exactly.” Ezra said, “I tried brushing it off before thinking it was just the dust getting to me, but no, that was an actual vision.” The white haired Slytherin looked down at the table, sadness dashing through his eyes. “And… the vaults are real…” 

“What do you want to do?” Rowan asked with a look of sympathy. 

“I told myself I wasn’t going to cause trouble like Jacob did but…” Ezra trailed off. “If the vaults are real and the Professors seem to think it has to do with my brother, I can’t just sit here.”

“I hear you mate but what are we going to do?” Rowan asked, the inclusion of ‘we’ in his sentence not going unnoticed by Ezra. 

“They were in front of one of the upstairs corridors and Snape talked about making sure no one gets in, we should search there.” The white haired boy said resolutely.

“Let’s head there tonight then after everyone goes to sleep.” Rowan nodded, then the two students hushed as Professor Flitwick marched up to their table. Ezra couldn’t help but abashedly look away, as guilt tugged at him, though the Professor started all the same.

“Mr. Salvatum.” He said.

“Yes, Professor?” The white haired boy looked to the man.

“Given the events that have transpired today I think it best you and I talk.” He said as he sat at the table next to Rowan who looked at the Professor questioningly.

“I promise you I didn’t ask you for lessons with the intention of getting in a fight, I just wanted to-”

“I understand, Mr. Salvatum.” The Professor cut in before Ezra could finish spouting. “I don’t believe that you and Mr. Khanna approached me with nefarious intent. Though if your duel today has shown me anything…” Flitwick trailed off, the mere second of silence between his words were enough to sew severe worry into Ezra’s heart.

“It’s that I should be recommending you join our school’s duelling club.” The Professor finished, causing Ezra to go almost slack jawed at the lack of reprimanding.

“But Professor, isn’t the club filled with mostly second years and up? A first year joining in only the second week is almost unheard of!” Rowan said in awe.

“That is true Mr. Khanna, though it isn’t due to any formal rules, it’s simply because first-years don’t typically know enough to duel until later in their academic careers.” Flitwick turned back to the first-year in question. “Though from what I’ve seen Mr. Salvatum already has a relatively respectable repertoire of spells, and rather fair combat instincts.”

“How do you mean sir?” Ezra questioned, still caught off guard by the sudden praise.

“A sign of a promising duelist is the variety of spells they use, as well as to what effect.” Flitwick said. “Furthermore, the best duelists can use spells not even intended for combat to their advantage if needed.”

The two students listened intently to the head of Ravenclaw House. Rowan’s eyes passed between the other two, and Ezra’s mind replayed his actions in the fight.

“From what I’ve overheard, you showed a rather impressive array of magic for a first-year.” The Professor said, “Set aside your use of Flipendo and Rictusempra, two spells which haven’t been taught in classes yet, what I find the most intriguing was your use of the color changing spell.”

“Colovaria?” Ezra questioned. “I had just reckoned that being dressed like a Gryffindor would’ve peeved Merula, I didn’t have much of a strategy behind it…” he mumbled.

“Messing with an opponent’s head is sometimes more effective than landing a physical blow. That outrage allowed you to end the duel with the tickling charm did it not?” 

“I suppose so sir.” Ezra said quietly, frankly he hadn’t put that much thought into his own actions, though he rather liked the way Flitwick made it sound. 

“My only regret is that you won’t be representing my own house!” Flitwick smiled at the boy, then over to Rowan. “Of course you’re welcome to join as well Mr. Khanna, your own use and quick grasp of Expelliarmus was rather impressive.”

“Ah that’s quite alright Professor.” Rowan smiled abashedly. “I’m only interested in duelling as far as I need to defend myself, I much prefer my books.”

“I’ll do it.” Ezra said suddenly. “Where is it?” The white haired boy had a twinkle in his eye as he thought.

“At the end of the second lefthand corridor in the dungeon.” said Flitwick triumphantly. “Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after classes you’ll find a teacher supervising.” The Charms Professor stood from the table. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you there Mr. Salvatum.” The man nodded to the boys, and went off to go help himself to his lunch.

“What’s with the sudden interest in the duelling club?” Rowan asked. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s fantastic, though I’m a little put off.”

“We don’t know what we’ll be getting into if we start looking into the vaults.” Ezra said, a forlorn look dashed across his eyes for a moment. “I could use all the duelling practice I can get, plus I may even pick up some handy spells from other members.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Rowan agreed, and the two students went about discussing Snape’s punishment, Rowan, much like Ezra was rather fumed over it, and both of them were sure they’d be getting an earful from Felix later due to the loss of points. 

After talking it over though Rowan agreed with Ezra’s sentiment, neither of them would have felt good just walking away from that situation, even Rowan, although he didn’t fight, would have been ashamed if neither of them took action. 

After lunch Ezra muddled through the rest of his classes, herbology was decent, though transfiguration nearly put him to sleep as the exhaustion of the day nearly caught up with him while they went through different equations and transfiguration theories. Defence Against the Dark Arts was quick enough he supposed, and History of Magic was a fair opportunity for him to nap as Professor Binns would never notice regardless.

By the time classes were over Ezra found himself going into the dungeons to go see the duelling club room. When he entered he found that the sizable room’s walls were made of dark stone that were clearly blasted and battered in various places, cracks ran through the similarly stoned floor as well. Professor Flitwick stood in the back as several students were already slinging spells back and forth. A Ravenclaw boy and Gryffindor girl going back and forth with charms and jinxes that Ezra had never seen before, along with two other battles happening across the room. 

The white haired Slytherin walked along the wall so as not to put himself in the way and came face to face with a brightly smile Professor Flitwick who welcomed him warmly. 

The Professor had essentially given him a similar talk as to the one he gave in the great hall at first, then explained to him the rules of the club. There wasn’t any specific structure as to who fought who, outside of certain club events, they’d largely be allowed to duel whomsoever they wished as long as both parties agreed.

Spell wise they were assured that a Professor would always be on hand to address any accidents that may present themselves. They trusted that the students would exercise caution regarding any seriously harmful spells, though Flitwick also made clear that if any student knowingly casts a particularly vicious spell that results in great injury, they will be expelled from the club and recommended for further punishment from the Headmaster. 

“There is one other thing that you need to know before I can let you duel in good conscience Mr. Salvatum.” Flitwick said after he finished his diatribe about the rules.

“What might that be, Professor?” Ezra asked curiously, “Are you going to teach me another spell?”

“Not technically, though I will be showing you an alternate use for Expelliarmus.” Flitwick said as he pulled his wand out briskly. “I had meant to teach you this the other day though we had ran out of time. You see the spell isn’t meant solely for disarming, it can also be used to block or redirect less powerful spells.” 

“Blimey!” Ezra said, “I could have made good use of that, even when you see them coming it’s hard to dodge them.” He thought back to when he had just barely dodged Merula’s first Flipendo, and even more so when he failed to avoid the second. 

“While you’ll learn more powerful shielding charms eventually, it’s important that you adopt this skill now, or you’ll be far outmatched by everyone in here, and any who may join.” 

Ezra nodded with a fire in his eyes, “There isn’t an even number of students though Professor, who should I practice with?”

When Flitwick drew his wand Ezra found his question suddenly answered. 

The Professor and Student went back and forth, first Ezra cast a charm at the man who showed the boy how to ward it off, and then Flitwick cast a charm of his own back at the young Slytherin.

The first few times Ezra tried he’d get hit, and rather hard might he add, the Charms Professor’s spells certainly packed a punch, and he imagined that Flitwick was holding back a fair amount as well, which made it all the more impressive. 

Slowly Ezra managed to get the hang of warding the spells, with both his reflexes getting a bit faster and his guard stronger. Flitwick stopped demonstrating the guard himself and instead cast one charm after another at the young boy, who kept up as best he could. 

Flitwick waved his wand and a blue bolt flew out at Ezra, who called out, “Expelliarmus!” and whisked it towards the ground. Immediately another was flying at the boy who again called the spell and dissipated the attack. Then, before he could even think he had to cast it again to block another spell from Flitwick’s flourished wand, this one broke through Ezra’s charm though and knocked him backwards into the wall, panting for air. 

“I-” Ezra panted. “I think I’ve got a grasp of it Professor,” he breathed heavily again. “You’re just a tad too powerful for me.” The look on the boy’s face as he caught his breath was one of satisfaction with his progress.

“A right bit more than a tad I’d hope.” Flitwick smiled and helped Ezra up to his feet, which was slightly awkward given the height difference between the two. The Professor then walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and opened a drawer. Walking back he handed Ezra a small green flask. “Wiggenweld, I keep some on hand to help with the soreness and fatigue.” The student had recognized it immediately, thinking back to his Flipendo practice with Rowan, though this time he found himself far more tired. He thanked the man and downed it. 

Ezra lay in bed that night rather exhausted, though he kept himself from sleeping. Pulling out a pocket watch from the side of his bed he checked the time, and as he saw it going just past midnight he pushed aside his curtain and glanced at Rowan who had also stood from his bed, the two nodded then quickly changed back into their school robes.

Rowan and Ezra carefully crept through the halls of the school. At first they had worried that the portraits of the grand staircase would rat them out, however they found that they too were asleep for the night, and that as long as they kept their wand lights low and were careful not to make much noise they could walk right on by.

Ezra led Rowan back to West Tower and up to the corridor that the boy had spied on the two staff members in. Quietly Ezra ushered Rowan forward as they stood in front of the door they had spoken of before.

“I’m starting to have second thoughts, Ezra. If Snape told Filch to stay on guard, he’ll be back soon…” Rowan mumbled as his white haired friend glanced up and down the hallway. “The stories I’ve heard about how he punishes misbehaving students make Snape look like a Hufflepuff.”

“If we were going to turn back now we shouldn’t have gotten out of bed.” Ezra whispered, placing a hand on the door. “Nox.” He said, extinguishing his wand. “If we search quickly and keep aware of our surroundings we’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I trust you, Ezra.” He said. “Besides, I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I passed up the opportunity to inspect a forbidden corridor.” Rowan knelt down next to Ezra and again looked up and down the ends of the cold stone hall, looking for any signs of light coming from either side. “Right, be quick then.” 

Ezra felt around the door, tapping on it slightly with his ear to it. “There’s only one lock, that’s good.” He mumbled.

“How do we get through though?” Rowan asked, “Neither of us have a key.”

“No, but when I was younger my brother taught me a spot of muggle lockpicking when I was jealous he could unlock everything with a wand.” Ezra said, fishing in his robe pocket. “I didn’t expect to actually need these but I suppose now’s as good a time as any.” He pulled out two metal strips that he used to start tampering with the lock. 

As Rowan kept a lookout Ezra fiddled with the lock, it had more tumblers than he expected though and was generally really finickey. Every time he felt he made a bit of progress he realized he still had much farther to go.

The two heard a noise down the corridor and Ezra worriedly picked up the pace, trying his best to get through.

“Mate hurry up!” Rowan pleaded worriedly.

“I’m trying!” Ezra said, and at that moment at the end of the hall a small figure turned the corner, causing Rowan to gasp. Though when Ezra looked he wasn’t particularly impressed. “It’s just a cat?” At the end of the corridor the same beady red eyed cat sat and let out a hiss at the two.

“That’s not just any cat, that’s Mrs. Norris!” Rowan said. “She alerts Filch of any misbehaving students, we need to go!” The darker skinned boy grabbed Ezra’s arm and pulled him away from the lock. The two hurried down the corridor back the way they came, and when they looked back Mrs. Norris was gone.

Nearly tripping over themselves they ran back down the Grand Staircase and had to stop themselves from falling a few times over.

When they made it back into the dungeons they double checked every corner and thankfully they saw no one. By the time they made it back to their Common Room both looked red faced and were thoroughly out of breath. 

“I could get the lock if it weren’t for the patrols…” Ezra said defeatedly. “If I had more time it would be fine but we don’t have that option.” 

“We’ll have to do some studying then, but for now we need to get in bed. If word gets out that Filch thinks someone tried to get in and anyone realizes we were suspiciously out of bed we’ll get in a world of trouble.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Ezra conceded and begrudgingly followed Rowan back into their dormitory. 

He didn’t sleep well that night, but he didn’t have any other choice but to try.

When Ezra went downstairs into the Common Room that morning he had remembered what the true consequences were of his duel. Losing House Points was secondary, the most prominent punishment was the social consequences of costing the house. This was displayed most fervently by Felix as he sat in a chair at the foot of the stairs with his legs crossed, clearly waiting for the white haired boy. In that moment Ezra had quickly debated on if he would be willing to be late to class just so that Felix would be forced to leave before he went down.

“Ezra get your arse down here, I see you peeking at me from the stairs!” At that Ezra squeaked and ashamedly walked down the stairs to the Prefect. When he finally reached the chair Felix stood and glared at the student. “Please tell me you did not lose us ten House Points.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Ezra said, “Merula was bullying another student, someone had to do something.”

“And why does that someone always have to be you?” Felix rubbed his forehead in frustration. “The Gryffindors are always poking their nose in other people’s business why not one of them…” That last part he said mostly to himself. “You and Merula are going to ruin our chances of winning the House Cup if you keep fighting each other like raging acromantulas! Between your ten and her twenty we’ve fallen into fourth place.” 

“Twenty? I thought Snape took away ten from us both?” Ezra asked with wide eyes.

“What? No, Merula lost twenty, he likely just took the other ten when you weren’t there so he could seem like an arse.” Felix said. “And either way, she isn’t your problem.” Felix steeled his voice, “You need to pay attention in class, be a model student, and start being a credit to this house.”

“Err, yes Felix…” Ezra said abashedly. 

“I know you’re actually a decent student, you just need to stop getting yourself involved with Snyde, and she, you.”

After a tad more scolding Felix sent Ezra on his way to class, and with Merula’s bullying ended, the door to the vault thoroughly locked, and his Prefect on his case, Ezra started over as a normal student.


	8. Sleeping Draught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes in Hogwarts, the pieces begin to fall in place for Ezra and Rowan's plans.

“Wa- up,” A voice called.

“Wake up-” It was hard to focus on.

“Sleep-” Ezra mumbled to himself, the pillow under him rather uncomfortable.

“Mate seriously or-” The voice was cut off as a sharp pain shot through Ezra’s head.

“Bloody hell!” Ezra cried out as his head shot up from the book he fell asleep on. “Madame Pince I-” His voice was then promptly silenced with a charm, causing the boy to panic and start trying to yell.

“No drooling on the books Mr. Salvatum!” Madame Pince, the school’s librarian whisper shouted, a rolled up Daily Prophet News Paper in her hand, presumably what she smacked him with. Ezra, still unable to speak, tried his best to make apologetic eyes to the librarian.

“I tried to wake you-” Rowan whispered, also receiving a stern look from the darkly dressed woman. 

The woman waved her wand over the book and the aforementioned drool vanished from the pages of the book of spells he found himself reading through prior. Then with another wave of her wand the silencing charm was lifted off of Ezra, though before he could speak she raised a finger to her lips.

“Out.” Was all she said, the chair under the Slytherin jerked up and forced the boy to stand, then he was promptly grabbed by the back of his collar and removed from the library by the stern woman, with Rowan following behind.

“I told you mate you’ve got to stop falling asleep in the library, if it happens again she’ll take it to Snape.” Rowan said, hauling an armful of books along behind the white haired Slytherin.

“I’m not doing it on purpose.” Ezra said with a yawn. “I’ve been knackered, what with my extra lessons, studying with you, and duelling club.” 

“Can’t say I blame you there, I hear you’ve been getting tossed around a bit.” Rowan said as they turned the corridor and started down the grand staircase.

“Well, as it turns out, duelling a first-year that only knows Flipendo and a fourth-year that could transfigure my head into a pumpkin are rather different experiences.” The white-haired Slytherin said. “It’s a good thing that happened after the hallowe’en, I’ll never look at a Jack-o-Lantern the same again…”

“Why would you even take on a fourth-year to begin with you loon?” 

“I was curious as to what she could do!” Ezra laughed as they walked. “I’ve only been able to beat the other first-years that join, besides them and that second-year I got lucky against I’ve been getting my wand handed to me. Anyways, any luck on our project?”

“Nowhere we can practice reliably without being caught, I looked around everywhere I know but no luck.” Rowan sighed. “And even if we tried getting in by muggle means I’m pretty sure Filch has had Mrs. Norris on watch since.”

“So we really won’t be able to learn Alohomora until it comes up in class?” Ezra said, disheartened as they trod across the courtyard and into the green of the school .

“Duelling spells are one thing to ask to learn, but trying to talk a teacher into showing us how to magically unlock locks is a bit conspicuous…”

At that Ezra went quiet, he was getting impatient. It was hard to tear away his attention from the vaults, though after another failed attempt of lockpicking the door, Rowan convinced him to drop it for now and put his energy towards class as they worked out a better way in. They found that way rather quickly in the form of Alohomora, though without any locks to reliably practice on and no one to properly show them how to cast it in the first place, they found themselves stuck. 

The two students walked across the castle green to a stone hut at the edge of the forbidden forest’s towering trees. Rowan looked as deep as he could into the treeline and saw only darkness and fog, the sight sending shivers down his spine. Ezra walked up the stone steps and knocked loudly on the large wooden door. “Hagrid!” He called, then in a rather joking voice said, “Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, open up!”

“How’d you become friends with Hagrid anyways?” Rowan asked after his friend stepped off the doorstep.

“Saved me after Merula locked me in with the Devil’s Snare, invited me to come help him take care of his pets after that; was supposed to help cheer me up.” He explained. The door then shot open and the humongous man in question answered with a smile. 

“Ezra! O’ and yeh brought Rowan with yeh?” The man nodded to Rowan who smiled back.

“Rowan and I’ve been buried in books for about the past month, could use the fresh air.” The Slytherin smiled, “Any chance you want any help?”

“Yeh any good at degnoming?” The man asked, stepping out front of the hut and closing the door behind him.

“We’re rather good with the levitation charm.” Rowan chimed in from behind Ezra. “It’d beat when my parents made me do it by hand, still probably have a scar or two from the bites.” 

The bearded man ushered them to follow him and the three went to the quidditch pitch. Hagrid showed Ezra proper degnoming technique by practically tearing a gnome from the ground, then spinning it and tossing it over the wall of the pitch. The two students followed suit and had fun chucking the gnomes, at one point they even threw them at each other before finishing the job over the wall. Eventually though as they grew tired they told Hagrid he could sit back and let them finish it through magic, though even so the man happily tossed the gnomes alongside them.

After they finished their work the trio started their walk back to Hagrid’s Hut with the bearded man in question walking ahead of the two happily. “Yeh know I haven’t been seein ya much these days Ezra, haven’t been getting thrown inta any more closets I hope?” He looked over questioningly to the boy, glancing him up and down.

“Sorry Hagrid, I guess I really haven’t been over much since Christmas…” Ezra said shyly before Hagrid turned back to the path.

“So long as yer stayin out of trouble.” The man said, “Was worried for yeh at the start of the year with all’n the trouble you were gettin inta.” He waved a hand back to the boys. “You keep ‘im in line, alrigh’ Rowan?”

“Will do, sir.” Rowan laughed and nudged Ezra in the ribs, the white haired boy rolling his eyes with a smile in response. 

The young Slytherins parted ways with Hagrid and started back towards the castle. Ezra walked ahead of the boy as he found himself deep in thought.

The day was growing late and soon the boys would have to be back in the castle for curfew. The sun had been going down earlier than anyone liked and thus curfew had been getting earlier and earlier for the first-years. Ezra found it worse than Rowan, the black haired boy being more than happy to have an excuse to curl up in the Common Room with a book.

Rowan couldn’t help but notice that over the past few days Ezra had been growing more reticent in his free time, and he had a feeling he knew why.

“So you done distracting yourself?” Rowan asked, snapping Ezra out of his slight trance. 

“What d’you mean?” He asked as he stepped up the grassy hill towards the path, acting as though he didn’t know precisely what the boy was talking about, he turned his attention to the cold breeze.

“Flitwick’s teaching us Alohomora next week, that hasn’t garnered your attention at all?” Rowan stopped just outside the courtyard of the school.

Ezra turned to Rowan with wide yet tired eyes and leaned against one of the stone pillars. “Been trying not to lose it honestly.”

“You’re not planning anything?” Rowan asked rather confused.

“Already made the plan actually, just been trying to keep myself patient. I was gonna tell you tomorrow before I set off.” He crossed his arms and looked up at the castle.

“Fill me in then?” Rowan asked and threw a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “While we keep on to our dorms, don’t wanna undo any of the work you put in to being a model student before we go and break the rules on purpose.” The two started on back to the Slytherin Common Room.

“Well, Alohomora has been the plan since what, October?” Ezra started, “We need to get past Mrs. Norris though, and I was thinking that you could come with me to ask Penny Haywood a favor.”

“That favor being?”

“Sleeping Draught.”

Rowan stepped away from the boy with a rather bewildered face. “I thought you wanted to do this as soon as possible, Sleeping Draught is an end of term potion?” 

“Which is why I’ll be going to visit Penny tomorrow to ask her if she can talk Snape into teaching it to her early.” The two descended the stairs and walked in front of the Slytherin Common Room’s wall. “I’d try and learn myself but if I asked he’d probably sneer and tell me no.” Ezra turned to the wall, “Acacia intorta.” The wall began opening to reveal the entrance to the Common Room.

“I know you guys have talked once or twice but do you really think she’ll help us?”

“If she doesn’t I’ll try asking myself so let’s hope she’s good on her word.” 

The two walked through the Common Room and up to their dorm, both knowing that their dorm mates wouldn’t be coming up until later. Ezra dropped onto his bed and Rowan sat down next to it; shuffling through his books and then setting them next to him.

“Are we going to be enough?” The black haired wizard asked. “We don’t really know what’s in there.”

“Could ask Ben to come with us.” Ezra offered.

“I like Ben, don’t get me wrong, but he’s a bit of a coward…” Rowan said with sorriness in his voice.

“He’s a boon with charms and I trust him as much as I trust you.” Ezra said, “If I can get him to agree I know he won’t let us down.” 

“That’s a rather big if…” Rowan said, standing up and dusting himself off, then picking his books up and dragging them over to his bed. “But I suppose if you can then the help would do us good.” 

The next day Ezra got up early and made his way near the Hufflepuff Common Room, hoping to catch Penny Haywood on her way to class. Meanwhile he was trying to think of ways he could talk Ben into joining him and Rowan on their mission. 

The Gryffindor may be, well, exceptionally cowardly, but Ezra really did believe that he could be an asset if they got him to join them, even if he would be complaining the whole time. He had seen first hand the kid’s ability in charms, if he could just get past his fears he’d be a force to be reckoned with.

As various Hufflepuffs came out of the Common Room many glanced at Ezra with questioning eyes as they wondered why the young Slytherin was present. True to the house most of them were rather kind though there were one or two looks that made it clear some still thought of the boy as bad news.

Eventually the blonde haired blue eyed girl came out of the room and almost immediately saw the boy’s green amongst the yellow robes of Hufflepuff. She excused herself from the people she was talking to and Ezra saw her squeezing through the crowd off to the side so that they could talk. 

“Well if it isn’t our year’s duelling champion.” She said with a smile as she got up to the boy, a pink color coming to Ezra’s cheeks as he wasn’t sure he deserved being referred to in such reverie. 

“I haven’t duelled too many people from our year so I’m not sure how much prestige really comes with that title.” Ezra said bashfully as he smiled back at the girl. “How’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been well, which in my case is saying something. It’s hard to be the centre of the gossip storm and yet not be in any yourself.” She said with a tinge of pride. “Classes have been going smoothly and altogether things have quieted down compared to our first few weeks.” She glanced into the Slytherin’s questioning eyes. “And you?”

“I’ve mostly fallen in line after my prefect got on me about all the trouble that was being caused…”

“Thinking about falling out of line then?” Penny asked questioningly, though she sounded rather excited if Ezra wasn’t mistaken. “If it was just my company you wanted then you’d probably have visited me way sooner.”

The boy weighed his options and how much he really trusted Penny. If he told her what he needed and why there was a chance she’d rat him out. Conversely though if she were on his side she’d definitely be a good friend to have along with him. He looked into her sparkling blue orbs and decided to proceed.

“Maybe a bit.” He said, and although she seemed slightly cautious her smile also grew. “I was hoping you could help me with a potion actually.”

“What potion do you want help with?” She asked curiously.

“Sleeping Draught.” He said firmly, gauging the blonde’s reaction to it. Her face had changed, though it didn’t seem to be because she was against the idea.

“I don’t know how to brew Sleeping Draught yet Ezra.” She said with sorriness in her voice. “I could tutor you on anything we’ve learned yet and even a few other rather simple ones but Professor Snape hasn’t taught anyone that one yet.”

“Is there any chance you could ask him to teach it to you then? If he asks why just say that you like the challenge.” Ezra pleaded as he scooted closer to the girl so as to avoid people overhearing.

“Why do you need it?” She asked, again looking up at the boy with curiosity.

Ezra again contemplated what he’d say, but after looking at her he decided it was worth the risk. “I need to put Mrs. Norris to sleep.” He said. “She’s been guarding a corridor at night and I want to see what’s beyond it.” 

“Brilliant!” She said, throwing Ezra rather off guard. She grabbed his forearms and looked at him with a fire lit behind her eyes. “I’ll ask Professor Snape like you said, then after he’s shown me I’ll show you and you can go see that corridor.” She let go of him and her arms shook rather excitedly.

“That easy?” Ezra asked, bewildered. “I thought I’d have to plead or offer to do your charms homework or something!” 

“Just promise to tell me all about it afterwards, I’m giddy just thinking about it.” She smiled. “Fair warning it could take a while to Professor Snape to teach it to me, but I promise you I’ll get him to.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it, just as long as you learn it.” Ezra said, still rather dazed from the girl’s outburst. He hadn’t imagined that Penny was that eager to break, or rather help break the rules. “I’ll talk to you about it more later, I don’t want to keep either of us from class.” He laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later Ezra.” The happy Hufflepuff said, hugging her books and walking off to class, leaving the Slytherin in the hallway. Ezra smiled to himself as the pieces began to fall in line. All he had left to do was go and talk Ben into going with them and they would be ready to go after they finished preparation. 

The young Slytherin wasn’t sure exactly what to say to make the boy agree to help, and was frankly uncertain if he even could, but he knew that if he did the Gryffindor would make fine help.

Vouching to take his mind off of it for the time being however, Ezra went to class.


	9. The Cursed Corridor

“Thanks for meeting with me, Ben.” The white haired Slytherin said with a smile as he sat down across from the cowardly Gryffindor in the Great Hall.

“Of course! You’re one of the people I’m the least uncomfortable around.” Ben said with a smile, though frankly his words made Ezra just feel bad for the poor boy. Even after Merula’s torment ended he was still scared of everything, though the slytherin had tried his best to help him when possible.

“I was wondering if I could get your help with something.” Ezra trailed off, unsure of how to go about asking the boy.

The blond perked up though and happily said. “I owe you for all your help this year, as long as it isn’t anything too dangerous.”

“Err well, I’m not sure how dangerous it is or isn’t but…” At that the young gryffindor’s eyes already turned to those of worry and woe. “I was wondering if you’d sneak with Rowan and I tomorrow night into a corridor…” But before Ben could respond Ezra tried to mitigate the damage by quickly adding. “We already know how we’ll get by Mrs. Norris! No one will catch us.”

“That-” Ben stammered. “I’d call that quite dangerous actually-” worry plastered across the Gryffindor’s face. “Why do you want to get inside this door?” 

“Back when I fought Merula and Snape was punishing us, Filch took him off somewhere and the two of us followed.” The boy explained. “They stopped in front of this door and were talking to themselves, they mentioned my brother, and, the way they talk about it, I think whatever’s behind that door is exactly what he was looking for.”

“I want to help you, I really do…” Ben said under his breath. “But so much could go wrong… How do you know we won’t be caught?” The boy’s eyes pleaded, though it wasn’t sure if they were pleading for a reason to go, or for Ezra to not be able to convince him to do so.

“I asked Penny Haywood to learn how to brew Sleeping Draught from Professor Snape, tomorrow we’re going to be meeting and her and I are going to brew our own.” Ezra said. “We’ll mix it in milk and leave it for Mrs. Norris, she’s the one who’s been watching the door.”

“And what about after we get in?” Ben asked fearfully. “We’ve no clue what’s behind it, and they must be guarding it for a reason!”

“That’s why I’m asking you come with us Ben.” The Slytherin said as he looked his friend in the eyes. “I’m scared too, truthfully, but I’m not going to be able to sleep unless I know what that door has to do with Jacob.” He crossed his arms and looked down at the table, the Daily Prophet article detailing his disappearance flashing through his mind. “We’ll be safe with the three of us there to watch each other’s backs, I know you’re bloody good with charms.” 

Ben sat in a worried silence, though notably he hadn’t actually fired back yet, which signaled to the Slytherin that maybe he was making progress. 

“Please, Ben.” Ezra said, then looked away from the boy as though to let him make up his mind.

“I’ll…” Ben looked as though he were trying to suppress his fear, but his voice was betraying him. “I’ll do it…” 

Ezra shot up from his seat in excitement, the sudden movement startling the Gryffindor, prompting the white haired boy to swiftly apologize. “Thank you.” Was all Ezra could say as the lump in his throat vanished. He shook the boy’s hand eagerly. “Rowan and I will come and get you tomorrow night, I know you won’t want to sneak down to meet up with us elsewise.” 

“You’re right about that-” Ben chuckled nervously, as the lump in his own throat only got bigger. “I’m going to go back to my dorm and practice my charms now…” He said, and although he was afraid, Ezra knew he could count on the boy.

The rest of the day went rather quickly for Ezra as he found his mind preoccupied with anticipation for their upcoming mission. He tried to make himself focus on his classwork but try as he might he couldn’t tear away his thoughts for more than a moment. If it weren’t for Rowan keeping him focused in potions he likely would’ve been yelled at by Snape, and earlier in charms he was so distracted that when they were going over Expelliarmus he almost Flipendo’d a kid instead.

Flying class he had been lucky enough for them to essentially have a free day where although they were supervised by Madame Hooch they were allowed to experiment with their brooms and basic flying technique in order to get a better feel.

“Ezra!” A voice called out to him from the ground, and only when he had to tilt his head upwards did he realize that he was upside down on his broom simply sitting in midair. 

When the boy looked curiously to the voice he saw the blond Hufflepuff that he had been waiting for. It had taken Penny even longer than either of them expected to be able to get Professor Snape to agree to teach her how to brew Sleeping Draught, with it having been the end of January when he asked and it now being almost the middle of March. It was alright at first, as it took awhile for them to learn Alohomora, but after he had mastered it he found himself growing more and more impatient. 

Snape’s initial reasoning as to not teaching Penny was that they had upcoming exams and other things to focus on, after that it was simply a matter of him being busy. Finally though yesterday she had learned it from the man.

Ezra flew down to Penny and dismounted his broom, Penny telling the Slytherin that while Snape was out gathering ingredients from the greenhouses and magical creature reserve they could sneak into the potions classroom and brew their Sleeping Draught.

Later, after classes Ezra did just that and met with the Hufflepuff down in the dungeons in the Potions corridor. Wordlessly the Slytherin passed her and drew his wand. “Alohomora.” He whispered and the door unlocked. He then waved her in and shut the door behind them. 

“Won’t he notice the door’s unlocked when he comes back?” Penny asked the boy as she set a cauldron on one of the tables.

“So long as he doesn’t know who specifically came in we’ll be fine.” Ezra said and pulled a small pouch from his school sack. “I brought some of our own Valerian Sprigs from the greenhouse, I nicked it in herbology the other day.” He set the pouch on the table next to the cauldron.

“I brought the Lavender we need.” The Hufflepuff said, pulling a pouch of her own from her robe pocket. “A friend of mine grows it in her dorm.”

“Good, the less ingredients of his we use the better.” Ezra said. “We should probably also take some other common ingredients so he can’t tell what we made, otherwise he’d figure out you’re involved rather easily.” The Slytherin said as Penny grabbed six measures of Standard Potion Ingredient from the shelves. 

“Agreed.” The blonde haired girl said as she began mixing ingredients, explaining the process to Ezra along the way. The Slytherin, to his credit, actually took notes on the process, figuring that it would help him get in Snape’s good graces if he could brew it well when it came time for the man to actually teach it.

The two admittedly began to get antsy as they waited for the potion to finish brewing, given the cauldron they were using they had to wait around for an extended length of time, and although they were confident Snape would be busy long enough for them to make it they still couldn’t help but let their minds wander to worst case scenarios.

“So, I take it you’re sneaking in tonight then?” Penny asked, breaking the anticipatory silence that had fallen between them.

“Yeah,” Ezra said, thankful to have something to distract himself with. “After everyone’s gone to bed we’ll be mixing this with milk Rowan saved from lunch and using it to knock out Mrs. Norris.” He thought about what may await them behind the door. “After that, who knows.”

“And I trust you’ll tell me all about it tomorrow?” Penny smiled brightly. 

“Of course.” Ezra smiled back. “And seriously, thank you for your help with this. I doubt I would’ve been able to talk Professor Snape into teaching me, this wouldn’t be possible without you.”

“Speaking of,” Penny said as she stood from the table, looking down into the cauldron, the liquid inside bubbling with a deep purple color. “It looks about ready.” Ezra pulled a vial from his sack and Penny ladeled the potion into it.

Ezra held the potion up towards the light and gazed into the clear purple liquid, turning the vial in his hands to examine it’s contents. “Brilliant.” He said.

With potion in hand the students erased any trace of them having ever entered the classroom. The only evidence that someone had come in being the missing measures of various common potion ingredients, Snape would never be able to tell what specifically was brewed. After the cleanup was done they slipped out of the classroom and began walking away as though they were simply passing through the hall. 

Ezra digged through his sack as they walked, pulling a small piece of parchment from it and checking his pocket watch. 

“What’s that?” Penny asked curiously as she followed behind the Slytherin. 

Ezra simply handed her the parchment and glanced down the hall to see if anyone was coming. It wasn’t the worst thing if someone saw Ezra in the area due to the proximity of the Slytherin Common room, but a Hufflepuff being seen would be questionable if anyone said anything once Professor Snape realized his room had been broken into. Penny meanwhile read the note handed to her.

“I overheard that Peeves is planning on rigging all of the confiscated prank items in your office to go off when you open the door. Normally I wouldn’t mind Peeves pranking you but I wouldn’t want Mrs. Norris to get hurt. Signed, A Concerned Student.” Penny read aloud. “Is this how you plan on making sure Filch doesn’t muck up your plan?” 

Ezra took the parchment back from the girl. “Exactly.” He said as they ascended the stairs and left the dungeons. “Now, I’ve got to get off to the west towers to wait for Filch so I can slip this into his office.”

“I’ll be on my way as well then.” Penny said, nodding her head to the boy. “And Ezra,” The white haired boy turned to her. “Good luck.” 

After slipping the note into Filch’s office and heading back to his Common Room for the rest of the day Ezra napped, attempting to both rest himself for the night and also make time go faster so that it would be time for Rowan and himself to go get Ben. 

After his long sleep he got up, and with only a few hours left until midnight Ezra settled for rereading old excerpts from his school books. If they did get caught on the off chance, at least he would be able to try and earn back house points by performing well in class. 

Rowan came in as well and joined him to pass the time. The two Slytherins huddled in the space between their beds and chatted over various things they had gone over throughout the school year. They laughed as though they were calm. Though both of them, Ezra thought, were nervous deep down. 

After midnight hit they snuck out of their Common Room and just as they had the previous times, snuck up the Grand Staircase, though this time instead of heading to the forbidden corridor they went to the Gryffindor Common Room. At 12:30, just as the boy said, Ben came out from behind the portrait, and although the boy looked paler than usual and about ready to keel over from worry, he joined the two wordlessly. None of the three wanting to disturb any of the portraits. 

Ezra led his two friends to the corridor where the forbidden door sat. At the end of the hallway was Mrs. Norris, sitting guard quietly. The three hid behind a pillar on the wall and looked at each other. 

“This is somehow even more terrifying than I imagined…” Ben said, glancing around anxiously.

“It’ll be fine so long as we’re quick.” Ezra said to the boy. “Rowan, the milk.”

“Ezra and I’ll put Mrs. Norris to sleep and unlock the door, you keep watch Ben.” Rowan said to the Gryffindor before pulling a small container of milk from his robe pocket. Ezra similarly pulled a small bowl from his sack, along with the vial of Sleeping Draught.

The two Slytherins moved as close as they could to the cat without her noticing while Ben stood at the end of the corridor and kept watch for the two. Rowan poured the milk into the bowl and Ezra added the potion, then Rowan pulled his wand out and whispered. “Wingardium Leviosa.” And floated the bowl to the cat from behind the pillar.

Mrs. Norris hissed at the bowl at first, then, when it gently landed in front of her she sniffed at it curiously before looking around as though checking for witnesses. The cat then, rather suspiciously took a lick, then another, and another, before it fully abandoned it’s awareness of it’s surroundings and devoted itself entirely to the milk. 

After a few seconds and more sips of milk the cat let out a loud yawn and curled up, passing into a deep sleep. Ezra then popped out from behind the pillar and waved for Ben to follow as the three of them rushed to the forbidden corridor. “You know, if wizarding doesn’t work out, you ought to try burglary.” Rowan whispered to the boy.

Ezra took a second to just stare at the door. Up until this point it had seemed some insurmountable obstacle, but now he was just a word away from opening it. He was snapped from the reverie as Ben’s concerned voice reminded him they were on borrowed time. The white haired Slytherin pulled his wand from his cloak and whispered. “Alohomora.” And like that the lock was undone.

“Flipendo!” A voice called out from down the hall as Ben was knocked back, and before the Slytherins could turn around Rowan was struck by a second spell that was called out, knocking him on the floor next to the Gryffindor. 

“Expelliarmus!” Ezra called, deflecting the third Flipendo that was meant for himself. He turned to see Merula Snyde standing in the centre of the corridor, wand ready to fight. 

“Only an idiot like you would leave that whimpering mudblood on watch.” She sneered. “I overheard you in the Great Hall yesterday, good to know you did all the work for me on getting past the cat.”

Ezra, blood boiling, ignored what she said and waved his own wand at Merula without so much as a word other than “Rictusempra!” 

The pink light shot out towards the girl who similarly deflected it by calling out Expelliarmus just as the boy had done a moment ago.

“I’ll be the first one to the vaults!” She hissed at the boys.

“Not if you get us caught by duelling in the hallway!” Rowan pleaded from the floor, turning to force himself to his feet, he helped Ben up and the two stood behind Ezra, who was still poised to attack should she try anything else. 

At that Merula’s hostile glare lessened as she seemed to realize the truth of the black haired boy’s words. Begrudgingly she stared down Ezra and ushered for them both to lower their wands.

Ezra, despite wishing he could hex the girl, decided to follow suit and lowered his with her. The Slytherin girl then walked towards the three, Ben noticeably backing away, and shoved in front of the two. “I’m going in first.” Was all she said before she tore the door open and stomped inside.

“I didn’t want her to be here but we can’t go about fighting now.” Ezra whispered to himself before walking in as well. Rowan then followed suit, and Ben, afraid to be left behind, went as well.

As they walked up a short stone staircase they saw a blue glow and felt a furious chill in the air. They heard a bewildered shout from the top of the stairs and rushed to it’s source, and when they were met with the sight of an ice covered room just past a second doorway, and Merula firmly stuck to the floor with ice from her knees downward, Rowan couldn’t help but have to hold back a laugh.

“This bloody ice froze me to the ground the second I got up here!” Merula growled as she tried to pull her legs from the ice. 

“It’s the same ice from my vision…” Ezra said to himself as he looked around the room with a pit in his stomach. The walls were covered in plates of ice that creeped into the cracks of the stone. The four student’s breath was plainly visible to them as even the door was colored white from frost. 

“It’s spreading towards the door too!” Merula shouted at the three, “Get me out of this ice before I j-jinx the three of you!” 

Ice froze Rowan’s shoes to the ground as well, another patch began creeping over the door behind them, blocking the bottom from opening. Panicked, the two Slytherin’s drew their wands, Ben was glaring at the ground, trying to control his breathing.

“We’ve got to break it before we all freeze to death!” Ezra called, “Ben!” The Gryffindor broke himself from his panicked daze and raised his wand. The three yelled at the same time, “Flipendo!”

The ice climbing up Merula cracked, and with another spell from Ben it shattered.

Ezra turned to Rowan and went to cast to break the ice that was building over the boy’s legs, but Ben shouted from behind him. As the Gryffindor turned he realized that his robe was frozen to the ground and the ice was climbing. “Get Ben, I can free myself!” Rowan said, aiming his wand at his feet.

Merula meanwhile was firing the knockback jinx at the door as it had now been totally blanketed in ice. Ezra fired a knockback jinx at the ice consuming Ben’s cloak, a portion of the bottom snapping off in the ice as it shattered. The Gryffindor panicked and almost fell over, the only thing stopping him from doing so being his own fear of touching the icy floor.

Rowan, now free from the ice, alongside Ezra and Merula were all firing the knockback jinx at the door, cracking off the all consuming ice, but not enough to be able to escape.

“Ben, help us!” Ezra pleaded. “I know you can!”

“Like he’ll do anything!” Merula hissed before casting the jinx again, cracking the ice. “Just cast faster!” 

“Ben it’s our only chance you can do this.” Ezra said, then called out Flipendo again, rattling the door.

“Watch your feet the ice is creeping up underneath!” Rowan called.

“Ezra I…” Ben whimpered, then, as he saw the same fear he recognized in himself show in Ezra’s eyes he steeled himself. He raised his wand and with as much power as he could muster he shouted “Flipendo!” The spell crashed into the door and the ice that had been crackling from the others fell to the ground and disappeared. 

“What if the ice keeps spreading?!” Ben cried, his momentary confidence disappearing.

“There’s something above the door.” Rowan said as Merula opened the door. “It’s some sort of code…” Glowing blue runes were above the door, though no one knew what they mean.

“I’ve nothing to write it down with.” Ezra said as Ben ran down the stairs and out into the hallway. 

“I think I’ve got it memorized, I’ll write it down as soon as we’re back.” Rowan said, then, as Ezra sent him a questioning look. “I’ve got a good memory, what can I say.” He smiled, then the two ran down the stairs, closing the door behind them. 

Merula was already at the bottom of the stairs panting for air, though when she saw Ezra her face lit up in fury. Ben meanwhile seemed to have kept running, likely almost immediately back to his Common Room.

“I should have known better than to follow you!” She sneered in a low voice. “I’ll find the real vaults myself, feel free to go get yourself killed in another glacier.” Despite her quiet voice her fury was evident as she stomped off back to the Slytherin Common Room, steam practically coming from the angered witch’s head. 

“That didn’t feel like a vault.” Ezra said, sadly, his legs giving out from under him as he sat along the wall.

“No, but it felt like it could be guarding one.” Rowan said. “And your vision seemed like some sort of prophecy. If that keeps up there’s no telling how far the ice could spread.” He paused. “Those runes, do you think they were a clue?”

“We can try and work it out later… For now we should clear out before we’re caught. Ezra whispered, forcing himself back to his wobbly feet. 


	10. The First's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ezra's first year at Hogwarts comes to a close, he says farewell to his friends as new mysteries lay just beyond the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've inflated the House Point totals as to me it never made sense how for a nine month school year with points frequently given and taken in counts of typically 5-10 (with the occasional 20 or even 50 for major events) that somehow the point totals would only be in the 300-400 range

“He asked to see you?” A boy said, as he alongside his Slytherin friend walked into the Great Hall.

“Yeah, and I have a feeling I know what it’s about…” A white haired boy replied. “How’d they find out though?”

“I’ve no idea.” The first voice, belonging to a black haired boy, said. “We don’t know how much they know exactly either, be careful about what you say.”

“Will do, Rowan.” The white haired boy said as his friend sat down at Slytherin’s table, meanwhile he kept walking up to the head of the Great Hall where a black haired fifth year Slytherin stood. 

As Ezra walked up a pit was in his stomach as he knew what this was most likely about, though he hoped he was somehow wrong.

“Ezra.” Felix said in a stern tone as the white haired boy got in front of him. “Were you, Rowan, Merula, and Ben Copper out in a forbidden corridor last night?” He asked in a monotone, steely, dangerous voice.

“How’d you-” 

“Word spreads fast at Hogwarts.” Felix said. “A portrait woke up to first-years screaming, it went on quite the rant about you lot.”

“It was all my idea Felix.” Ezra pleaded. “They wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t told them to.” He paused, “Well, maybe Merula-”

“It doesn’t matter.” The boy cut in. “Listen, after our talk last semester you shaped up well, but that’s irrelevant now, because as it so happens you’ve garnered the attention of not just Professor Snape, but the Headmaster.”

“Dumbledore?” Ezra gawked as the pit in his stomach only got larger.

“You’re to report to him after dinner, he’ll be waiting for you in the Clocktower Courtyard.” Felix said, then walked past Ezra, before turning to face him one last time. “And Salvatum, here’s hoping you don’t get expelled. For what it’s worth, I rather liked you.”

Ezra was left standing at the head of the Great Hall, nervously looking around as though to look for some way out of the situation. With nothing else to do though he swallowed his concern and went to sit with Rowan.

When Rowan asked about it, Ezra simply said that he’d let him know what happens, and that for the time being he’d rather stop talking about it. All the while though the white haired Slytherin couldn’t help but picture his Brother’s face in the Daily Prophet. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly the headmaster was going to tell him, but no matter what he didn’t think it could be good. After dinner passed Ezra found himself slowly walking out towards the courtyard of the school. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but the one thing he did know was that never before had walking out there seemed this daunting. 

He exited the main building of Hogwarts and walked out into the calm spring air. Just off to the side he saw the half moon spectacled headmaster waiting for him. He stood, calmly stroking a hand through his long white beard, and looking up at the stars. The young, hopefully not soon to be former, Slytherin swallowed a lump in his throat and approached the man.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Ezra.” He said in a gentle voice, looking away from the stars and at the similarly white haired boy.

“Of course, Professor Dumbledore. I-”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” The Professor said, turning his gaze back to the shining night sky. 

“Sir?” Ezra asked, rather confused.

“The quiet night, the crisp air--it truly puts your troubles into perspective, doesn’t it?” Ezra too came to look at the starry night. Thin wisps of clouds passed slowly overhead and the moon shone brightly upon the almost glistening castle. “I oftentimes come here when I need to make an important decision.” The man’s elderly voice was firm yet soft, and for some reason the Slytherin’s stomach was churning a little less.

“My err, Prefect said you wanted to see me about everything I’ve done wrong this year sir…” Ezra said in an almost whisper, as though speaking too loudly would break the ambiance. “And about the cursed ice…”

“You are expecting a lecture, but I feel as though you want to ask me about something.” Dumbledore hummed, looking down to the young student.

“I had a vision, Professor. Near the start of term I saw…” He trailed off. “I saw living armor, and hidden passages, and- and ice, freezing over the school.” His voice grew in volume slightly. “When I heard about the ice, and the vaults, and my brother, I had to know what it was all about.” The boy’s eyes were soft as he looked up to the man, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask, just to find some semblance of an answer to the thoughts that had been turning in his head ever since that night.

“Interesting. I have a feeling these things will become clearer to you in the coming years at Hogwarts.” The man said simply, as though they were carrying casual conversation.

“I’m not going to be expelled?” Ezra asked, his eyes suddenly wide with hope.

The wrinkled man looked down at the boy with sympathetic eyes. “You have made many, many mistakes this year, Ezra. I believe that given everything taken into account, fifty points will have to be removed from Slytherin.” Ezra, even though he was beyond happy to remain at the school, he couldn’t help but feel disheartened before the Headmaster continued. “But you have also demonstrated bravery, compassion, and resourcefulness. You show great promise.” He turned to fully face the boy before him. “And for that, I will award Slytherin House, sixty points.”

“Professor?!” The boy exclaimed. “I- I-” He stammered. “Thank you, sir.”

“In the years to come Ezra, you must be mindful of how your decisions impact others.” The man looked down towards the boy with wise eyes. “Remember, it is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices.”

A silence fell over them for a moment as they both turned to look back at the sky. Then, after a moment the Slytherin looked down and said. “Could we talk more about the cursed ice? And me brother?”

“We can, and we will. At a later time though, perhaps.” The Professor said. “For now, the night is growing old, and students aren’t meant to be out this late.” He said with a whimsical voice. “You should be returning to your Common Room now, Ezra.”

Ezra did as he was told. Rowan and Ben were delighted to hear that the boy hadn’t been expelled. Felix was delighted as Ezra’s small gain of points meant that Slytherin wouldn’t be losing their lead on House Cup as he had feared they would. Merula, though incredulous at the boy being rewarded, was at the very least thankful to not be punished once she learned that they had been found out. Penny had listened intently to every detail that Ezra gave her of their adventure, happy to find out more than what she had heard in the hallways.

Over the Easter holiday Rowan devoted himself to deciphering the runes they found in the cursed corridor. Ezra, meanwhile, stayed at the castle and did everything in his power to get back on the Professor's good sides.

Generally speaking it wasn’t the hardest task. Most of his Professors didn’t care. The only ones who really expressed a vested interest in what had happened were Professors Flitwick and Snape.

Professor Flitwick took some effort, as the man had at first been wary of the boy, but Ezra had made it a point to agree to volunteer himself more in class once they resumed, both as an example and a target, and whenever possible do extra credit work. This would not only earn him a fair few house points but show to the man that he was still the boy that Flitwick entrusted at the start of the year.

Snape, on the other hand, was tough, and Ezra didn’t think he was ever truly on the man’s good side to begin with. Before their mission to the corridor the boy was almost able to say that Snape was indifferent to him, as through his staying out of trouble and above average performance in Potions class, the Professor had even confessed on some accounts that the boy had talent. After their mission though the Professor was back to treating him like a delinquent troublemaker, and Ezra supposed it was fair, after all, he betrayed what little confidence in him the man had.

Through pestering Ezra had gotten Professor Snape to agree to let him clean his classroom for him, the man originally held no interest and told him to bugger off, but the Slytherin was persistent in his efforts to make amends. While the boy wasn’t entirely sure his efforts worked to change anything, he at least felt his own conscience ease a bit. 

After Easter break ended and Rowan returned to the castle, and though he hadn’t yet discovered the message’s meaning he was closer than before and had figured out the language it was originally written in, the only issue now was finding an accurate tome to translate from as it was abnormally ancient even as far as runes went. 

The term continued, and some time in May Rowan finally succeeded in translating the message.

“The Ice Knight guards over the Vanished Stairs.” Rowan said, as the two sat in their dorm room with books with various ciphers written in them scrawled about the floor.

“You’re sure that’s what it says?”

“Positive, I triple checked.” 

“That’s…” Ezra wasn’t sure what to say. “It’s a wonderful clue, if only we knew how to use it.”

“With exams coming up I’ll be knackered for the time being.” Rowan said. “After the term ends though I can look into it over the summer, dig through anything I can find that may reference Ice Knights or those Vanished Stairs.” He knelt down and started closing the various notebooks. “With any luck I should have it figured out by the start of our second year.” He piled the books next to his bed and laid down.

“Hey, Rowan?” Ezra asked as he too laid down.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” He said. “for everything.” Rowan merely nodded in response, and they turned out the light.

The last day of school came quickly after that with exams making the time fly, and when Ezra and Rowan walked side by side into the Great Hall for the end of term feast their eyes lit up at the banners hanging from every rafter, wondering if they had indeed won. The Hall was brightly lit, with the braziers fires seeming to be bigger than ever. Food was set along every table with every kind the students could imagine. Various meats, vegetables, fruits, and deserts were free for the taking for the students, and as they all sat down, Ezra couldn’t help but feel a swell of excitement over it all.

Rowan sat next to his white haired friend who in turn threw an arm over the dark haired boy’s shoulder in cheer, and among the bustling and bubbling of the Hall a voice spoke out.

“And so we reach the end of another year at Hogwarts.” Professor Dumbledore said to the school from his podium, at the same time the candles seemed to burn brighter near the front as they dimmed in the back to draw attention to the man. “I hope you all have learned as much this year as I feel I have learned from all of you.”

“Though, I know that there are more pressing concerns on your minds tonight, so enough of my blathering, it is time to award the House Cup.”

The half spectacled man pulled his wand from his robe and with a simple wave the shining cup appeared in front the hall, causing the students to awe at the sight of it. 

The Headmaster cleared his throat and spoke loudly to the school. “In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 1,594 points.” A mild applause broke out for the house out courtesy, though it was clear they were disappointed to be in fourth place.

“In third, Hufflepuff, with 1,595 points.” Another round of applause broke out, this one slightly more enthusiastic, though the Gryffindor table clearly had some who were upset at being beaten by one mere point.

“In second, Ravenclaw has 1,643” More cheering broke out from Ravenclaw, and with that announcement Rowan and Ezra looked at each other with baited breath. 

“And with 1,657 points, Slytherin House!” The Slytherin table roared with cheers and whistles and applause as the cup was floated to the front of their table. Rowan and Ezra stood and clapped loudly, the white haired boy throwing his arm over the bookworm and both of them smiling.

“Congratulations Slytherin, this year’s winners of the House Cup!”

At that Felix walked over to the two roaring first-year students and with a rare smile said, “Congratulations, despite your antics you didn’t ruin it for us.” Which, despite his attempt at keeping a cool demeanor, was meant with the two roughly hugging the Prefect who blushed brightly in response. 

“Now, please enjoy your feast, and enjoy your summer holidays!”

The students all tucked into their food, eating more than any of them really needed, though no one minded as it was a time to celebrate. After they finished eating Ezra and Rowan roamed about to Gryffindor table and found Ben.

The Gryffindor boy looked genuinely happy and for once without fear as he dug into his chips, he was clearly happy to be going back home for awhile, and when Ben looked up to see his two Slytherin companions his face lit up more.

“If you’re here to ask for any more favors the answer is no.” He smiled at the two as they sat across from him.

“Don’t worry, we’ve had enough of our share of trouble for this year.” Ezra laughed and glanced at Rowan.

“If he says it then it’s true, he was the one starting most of it anyways.” Rowan laughed as well, earning a smile from the Gryffindor.

“Congratulations on winning.” Ben said. “I was surprised that you managed considering everything you two did.” He ate another chip and leaned back, looking at them both.

“Yeah mate,” Ezra said. “How did you guys place last anyways? Any troublemakers putting us to shame?” 

“Pranking if I had to guess. The Gryffindor tower is a nightmare when it comes to that.” Ben thought back with concern. “They pranked me some too at the start of the year, but I don’t think tears is the reaction they wanted so they stopped after the second or third time.”

“Ezra!” A voice called from the end of the table, glancing down, the Slytherin saw Penny Haywood standing, waving him over.

“I’ll be back.” Ezra said, standing from the table and making his way down to the happy Hufflepuff. 

The girl’s had a big smile and looked rather giddy from all of the end of year festivities. After the trouble with the corridor Penny and Ezra became rather frequent study buddies in Herbology, with the Hufflepuff girl revealing that she had quite the thirst for adventure when she practically demanded Ezra invite her the next time he goes to investigate any hidden corridors.

“Sorry I won’t be able to get you into trouble this year.” Ezra smiled at the girl.

“There’s always next year.” She grinned back. “I take it you’ll need it once Rowan looks into the Ice Knight you were telling me about.” 

“Definitely.” He said with certainty in his voice. “I guess this is goodbye for the Summer then huh?”

“It’ll probably go by faster than you think, and besides, there’s always the train ride if you’ll have me.” She offered.

“Not too busy with all the other first years that’ll wish you were in their car?” He laughed, knowing full well the witch’s popularity.

“They’re nice and all, but as it turns out being everyone’s friend makes it a bit harder to have real friends than one might think.” She said, her smile fading slightly, but never disappearing. “Not to come across like I’m looking for pity, everyone’s been quite nice to me, but you’re one of the few that have asked me for more than just gossip.” Her smile brightened. “And besides, Ben and Rowan are wonderful as well.

“Well sure, we’d love to have you.” Ezra said, and with a polite nod Penny wandered off back to her table to sit with the other Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin meanwhile made his way back to Rowan and Ben.

“So, who’s up for an end of year game of gobstones?”

The last full day was spent with food and festivities, the Slytherin friends laughing alongside their Gryffindor companion, and when the night came to an end, Ezra, Rowan, chattered for most of the night with their dorm mates even chiming in once they had entered.

The day after, when the students finished packing and made way to board the Hogwarts Express, Ezra knew immediately that he never wanted the year to end. Though, as Rowan reminded him, with their current year ending that only meant that they would be one step closer to the vaults when they returned, and Ezra may finally become skilled enough to win some duels in duelling club.

Ben looked frightened at the thought of more adventures, and the recently joined Penny Haywood looked positively delighted.

“I was remembering,” Penny said some time after sunset. “When I first saw you on the train, Ezra, you had bright pink hair.”

At that Rowan and Ezra both started laughing loudly as they remembered the boy’s bewildered face, Ben sat up with interest as before he had fallen asleep.

“Ezra had been showing me the color changing charm, you came in some time after we fell asleep if I remember right.” Rowan smiled. “He may have changed his hair back but his cheeks were pink long after you left.” 

Ezra jabbed Rowan in the ribs playfully with a laugh, then the blonde haired girl spoke again. “How come you knew that beforehand? Don’t tell me you had been practicing before the term.” She said with an amused look.

“My brother taught it to me when we were younger, it was the summer after he learned it himself.” Ezra thought back with a warm smile. “It’s how I realized I like having white hair.”

“Your hair isn’t naturally white?!” Ben cried, sounding as though he had been betrayed. Penny as well looked rather shocked at the news.

“Not at all.” He laughed. “I’d been dyeing it since then, and ever since the term started I just cast the spell again any time I noticed roots.” 

“So what is your natural hair color then?” Penny asked, leaning forward towards the boy, eyeing him closely as though to see roots.

And then, just as he did to Rowan on the way to Hogwarts, he raised a finger over his lips and said, “It’s a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first year has come to a close! Thank you everyone who has read this far, I know that for awhile this fanfic was dead but when I got back into it I started double time to make up for it. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope that you continue reading!


	11. Year Two: Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's summer was spent boringly trapped in his house, however as his second year at Hogwarts begins, he, alongside his friends, begins to plan how exactly he'll get himself into trouble this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've been taking a bit of a break from my back to back chapter writing that I had been doing with year one, don't worry though, updates will still be frequent! And kudos/bookmarks/comments are adored and I'm greatly thankful for all!

“If I catch you practicing spells again I’ll take your wand, are we clear?” A woman said in a stern voice, handing a white haired boy back his wand. “Just because the trace can’t tell you’re the one casting the spells doesn’t mean I’m going to let you go about like you’re of age!” 

“I just wanted to try-!”

“Not another word or I take it for the rest of summer.” The woman said, cutting off the boy’s words. “I’ll ask your father if he’ll take you to go ride brooms this weekend if you must do something magical.” She said, running a hand through her shoulder length hair in stress. The boy sat on his bed with a look of protest at the woman standing in his doorway.

“I’m not asking to ride brooms,” He said, defiance in his eyes, “I wanted to try and get a jump on my studies for this year.” 

“Then ask for extra lessons from your Professors when you get back to Hogwarts. For now, no magic.” She said exasperatedly. “Your father and I’ve agreed on this, don’t think you can get away with it when I go off to work.” 

“Fine!” He exclaimed. “I get it, I get it. Can I at least borrow Pewter and write my friends?” He pleaded with her.

At first she looked as though she wanted to say no almost out of pure frustration, but then she let out a sigh and calmed herself. “Sure, just don’t send him somewhere dodgy, if I find you tried to send a joke letter to the North Devon Council again I won’t let you take him.” 

“I was six, I hardly knew how to write properly at the time!” Ezra cried in his defence. “We both know that was-”

His mother’s face went pale and Ezra stopped himself. “It wasn’t my idea.” He said instead in a low, almost ashamed voice, her face still looking slightly discolored, though less panicked than before. “I-” He tried to find the words but wasn’t sure what to say. “I’ll go get Pewter, thank you.” The boy stood up and pushed past his mum, staring at the ground below him as he did so.

As he pushed outside he breathed in the warm coastal air, shivering slightly, from nerves rather than temperature. Overhead in the night sky he saw an owl flying in circles above his modest house. After a sharp inhale Ezra called out, “Pewter!” 

The owl in question took a sharp dive, flying out and away from the house before swooping back in towards the boy who pulled down the sleeves of his button up and held out his arm. 

It slowed itself and hovered for a moment before landing on the boy’s outstretched arm. It let out a low ‘hoooo’ and closed its eyes as the boy petted it’s neck. “Let’s go Pewter.” He said as he went back into the house, grabbing his sack and heading up the stairs back to his room.

The owl hopped off the white haired boy’s arm and onto a perch as the boy sat down in a chair at the desk that served as the first layer of his bunk bed. He brought a candle down and set it with him, giving the desk enough glow for him to read. “Let’s see what you brought us this morning.” He said to the owl, receiving a hooo in response.

Out of his sack he pulled the mail that was for him from that morning, he hadn’t found himself with the time to read through as his mum kept him busy with chores, this was despite the boy pointing out that she could easily do the dishes and fold the laundry with a wave of her wand. He suspected though that his mother just wanted to preoccupy him so he couldn’t get himself into any more trouble trying to practise his magic, which considering their conversation from earlier hadn’t worked out well. 

He set three letters on the table, the first was his Hogwarts acceptance letter from this school year, he kept it on hand as for some reason he found it comforting to keep close. The second letter was labelled as being from Rowan, and the third was from Ben. It was a few days older than Rowans as he could only get Ben’s letters when his father went into town since he used muggle mail instead of owls. 

Ben’s letter was mostly the boy talking about what he had been doing throughout summer since the last letter, Ezra was surprised from the first few letters to find that most of Ben’s fears were restricted to the magical world. When back home the boy wrote to Ezra about the bicycle his parents bought him to welcome him home, and about the trip to the “amusement park” that he took with his family. The boy made clear that he was still scared of most of the rides, but he sounded much more confident when describing the experience than he ever did when talking about Hogwarts.

Ezra wrote about his days so far being home. Nothing much had changed from his last letter, he didn’t leave the house too frequently. His mum didn’t let him explore too far, and as he wasn’t allowed to do magic he often didn’t have much to do besides read school books or help around the house. He hadn’t even been able to visit the town this summer, his father often giving the excuse that he’d have to stop places for work or the rather while he was out and couldn’t bring the boy along. His mum meanwhile hardly went out to begin with as she spent most of her time in london for work. The only time he had actually been able to leave was when his parents let him go with Rowan to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. 

After writing out his reply to the boy he put the letter in an envelope and set it aside, then pulled Rowan’s letter from the pile.

The letter read “I think I’ve made progress, I’ll confirm it with you at the start of term.”

For this Ezra didn’t bother to grab a new piece of parchment and with a quill wrote on the letter. “See you then.” He tucked it back into the envelope, opened the attic window of his house, and handed the letters to Pewter. He felt a swell of excitement deep within him as the owl flew off, and with a modicum more patience regarding the wait he blew out his candle and fell backwards onto his bed. “We’re on your trail, Jacob.” He whispered to himself.

The rest of August passed slowly for Ezra, the news Rowan gave him only eased his nerves so much and after a day he was back to feeling locked away from the world as he sat in his room wishing he was able to go back to Hogwarts and continue their search. Despite his mother’s threats of punishment the boy more than ever found himself practicing magic in his attic room at any time he thought he could get away with it. 

On the day when his parents took him to Kings Cross Station it was no secret he was eager to leave. With an awkward goodbye to the two he boarded the train and made his way to the first available seat, leaving the door open so that Rowan, Ben, and Penny could join him when they boarded. 

Ben was the first to arrive, likely from his personal fear of being late. They greeted each other eagerly and shared a hug, then the boy sat across from the young Slytherin. Ben went on to listen to Ezra drone about his boring summer, and Ben admitted that he was almost envious of the white haired boy as his own parents had tried to get him to do too many things, a fair number of which scared the boy greatly. Ezra similarly said that he was jealous of his blond friend and they jokingly promised to trade next summer. 

Penny was the next to get there, she gave both boys hugs and sat down next to Ezra. They had considerably more to talk about as the young Slytherin hadn’t gotten her address the previous year to send her letters.

Haywood, with a bright smile told them that she spent most of the summer helping her mother tend to her garden and playing in the countryside with a muggle friend of hers. Ezra couldn’t help but find himself envious of the girl as he himself hadn’t had the opportunity to make any muggle friends when he was younger. 

Time passed and Ezra found himself growing concerned as the train was set to leave the station in mere minutes and there was still no sign of Rowan. He stood from his seat and glanced out the doorway, looking up and down the long hall of the train, and despite him seeing many other students none of them were his friend.

“Ezra is that Rowan over there?” Ben asked, pointing out the window. Ezra looked to where the boy was pointing and saw his fellow Slytherin fumbling to repack a suitcase that had fallen from his trolley, the entire thing being filled to the brim with books, several being on their required reading list but most being presumably for Rowan’s personal enjoyment.

“Bloody hell mate.” Ezra mumbled under his breath and turned to leave the car. He walked his way down the corridor and hopped off the train, rushing over to his friend and quickly picking up several of the books.

“Oh, hey Ezra, good to see you.” Rowan said, glancing up to his friend with a smile. “Sorry, I got caught up this morning.” He placed an armful of books into the case, organising them neatly. “Apparently Merula did too, she came in behind me and knocked my trolley.”

“Sounds like she’s not changed much over the summer.” Ezra said with annoyance in his voice directed at the spiteful witch. “Glad to see you again at least, now come on, the others are waiting for us.” He put the last book into Rowan’s case and latched it shut, passing the trolley off to the train’s staff before boarding the train and guiding his friend to their seat.

As the train set off from the station at precisely 11am, the various people still on the platform began to disperse as the scarlet train set off on its way to Hogwarts, steam billowing from it’s front as students eagerly chatted about what the next year would entail.

The most pertinent of these conversations however, was from Ezra’s own compartment.

“I couldn’t find any information on Ice Knights.” Rowan said. “Whatever those are they’re undocumented, which I believe means they’re exclusive to the vaults.”

“So what did you write me saying you found then?” Ezra questioned with a rather concerned face, afraid that his friend hadn’t had as much success as he believed. Penny and Ben both listened silently, the girl looking eager, and the boy… less so.

“I looked through every documented map of Hogwarts I could find, old copies of Hogwarts A History, A History of Magic’s chapters on Hogwarts School, and anything else I could track down.” Rowan said with a glint in his eye. “I’ll have to do more research at school but as for now I’ve found pretty clear documentation of several stairways in Hogwarts that simply don’t exist anymore.”

“Vanished Stairs…” Ezra said to himself, then looked up to his friend with a thankful smile. “You’re brilliant Rowan.”

“Anything from the trolley dears?” A lady said just outside of their compartment, pushing along a steel trolley covered in various wizarding sweets. The students, who were originally completely focused on planning -with the exception of Ben who was simply trying to pretend that he wouldn’t get involved- had suddenly all turned to the cart in awe and pulled out their coins purses, the group buying various sweets like liquorice wands, bertie botts every flavour beans, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs.

The conversation of the vaults ceased after that, as they all resolved to discuss it later when they could act out their plans. Instead the young witch and wizards moved onto lighter topics and happily ate their sweets after the Trolley Witch had left.

The moon was rising over Hogwarts Castle, the new first-years had been ferried across the shimmering black lake, just as Ezra and them had been the previous year. Ben was overjoyed to find out that he wouldn’t be made to ride the boat again as he had before, but his happiness was quickly cut short when as they walked down a dirt path between tall trees just outside of the train station, they were met with carriages that as Ben would find out; seemingly pull themselves. 

The Great Hall was warm and bright as students clamoured. The first-year students had been sorted and each house gained a number of new wizards. Much to Ezra’s chagrin, Rowan had playfully mentioned that none of the new students took nearly as long to be sorted as the white haired Slytherin had the year prior, he perked up quickly though when Headmaster Dumbledore had stepped up to his podium.

The Great Hall fell silent at the sight of the wise Headmaster, he gazed upon the room and adjusted his half moon glasses, then, spoke. “Welcome to all our new first-years, and welcome back to the rest of you, for another year at Hogwarts.” The students let out a collective cheer at the prospect before the man continued. “Focus on our studies, make time for your friends, though above all else this year, be careful as you journey about the castle. If you should see anything odd that isn’t the normal Hogwarts sort of oddity, do not hesitate to tell a professor.” The first-years glanced around at each other as if to question how they would be able to tell what’s normal-odd and what’s odd-odd. “Every year is an interesting one at Hogwarts, but something tells me this year holds more in store than most.” The robed man ran a hand through his flowing white beard. “Now, enough of my grand proclamations. Please, enjoy the feast.”

At that food was summoned across the tables, and in typical Hogwarts fashion it was just about any sort that they could imagine. Ezra, after the long train ride, and the obscene amount of sweets they had consumed was craving something substantial after the sugar high and shakes he had been running off of for most of the day. 

After the feast the students were escorted by their prefects to their Common Rooms and told the year’s password. The new first-year students gazed in awe as the brick wall of the dungeons opened to reveal the Slytherin Common Room. It’s cool air immediately struck the group as they entered. At the sight of it’s frescoed entryway and the windows showing the black lake as their own personal aquarium, Ezra realized just how much he had grown to miss the place.

“Ezra!” A voice called out from the back of the room, and as the boy in question looked up he saw the familiar slicked hair Prefect, Felix Rosier. With a smile, and a hint of nervousness as to why he was being called, Ezra pushed through the crowd and over to the sixth-year. 

“I’m not in trouble already am I?” Ezra said only half-jokingly, his voice barely audible enough to be heard over the horde of students behind him pushing past to the stairways to their dorms.

“Not to my knowledge, thankfully. I just wanted to welcome you back and make an official request for you to not cost us the cup this year, you gave me enough of a scare last year when I thought Dumbledore was going to expel you.” The Prefect said, his expression neutral.

“Noted.” Ezra said. Felix nodded to the boy and turned to go attend to other matters, and meanwhile just as he had the year prior, Ezra headed to his dorm. His items yet again already in the room, all the young Slytherin needed to do was let the exhaustion of the day creep up on him as he drew the curtains and lay in his green upholstered four post bed. 

“Reparifarge.” Professor McGonagall, a witch with a wide brimmed, almost cliche black hat, along with green robes with pointed shoulders, said. With but a flourish of her wand, the mistransfigured cat that had now taken the form of a grey-furry cauldron had turned back into the feline it had been previously. 

Ezra dipped his quill in ink and scribbled notes on what the spell did, glancing back and forth between his parchment and the cat -now licking it’s paws- on McGonagall’s desk. 

“As I’m sure you’re aware, with the number of mishaps you’ve all had in the past, Reparifarge will be a spell you’ll find very useful as we progress into this year’s more complicated transfigurations.” Professor McGonagall said. “Now then,” She waved her wand to a stack of plain black cauldrons in the corner of the room, “Each of you is to practice and attempt to turn your cauldron back into the cat that it had originally been an hour ago.” The cauldrons in question all began levitating and finding homes on each of the student’s desks.

In a first-year classroom, the students would have begun their attempts at the spell right away, though as they had learned from the previous year, doing so wouldn’t help you. Instead the students either left their desks to go reread over the notes she had written on the blackboards in the back of the open room. Those that hadn’t, like Rowan, had a fast enough hand to scribble down every last word as the Female Professor had said it and could stay seated.

Ezra was not one of these students though, and had to push his way to the front of the group to have a fair view of the board. He took in as much of the information as he could, trying to quickly memorize the gaps he had in his notes, and ran back to his desk to ink his quill and write what he had read before it escaped his thoughts. He internalized the information as best he could, rereading the general weights of house cats, and going over in his mind the composition and shape of both the product and the base.

The class was babbling with students trying the spell, mumbling notes, or even just gasping in shock at the products of their failed attempts. Ezra in particular began to feel bad for the cats as one student succeeded in halfway turning the cauldron back, essentially making it a cat’s head connected to a large bowl with a tail. McGonagall had luckily turned it fully back into a cauldron before it had gained awareness of it’s predicament, but all the same the white haired boy felt bad for the animal, even if the teacher had assured them that they couldn’t tell what it was they were experiencing, and certainly felt no pain.

Ezra, once confident that he had all of the necessary information memorized, raised his Redwood wand, and spoke clearly and with purpose as he waved it. “Reparifarge.”

At that the cauldron lifted slightly and spun fast, fur extruding from the whirl, and a tail spouting, nearly whipping the boy’s wand with it’s first appearance. As the spin stopped, a rather bewildered grey cat stood atop Ezra’s desk and licked it’s paw in confusion before starting to groom itself and stretch, almost as if feeling stiff. 

“Well done, Mr. Salvatum! Your skill in Transfiguration belies your years.” Professor McGonagall said as she approached the student’s desk. “You’ve shown a rather natural talent with Transfiguration, your exam scores last year in this class were exceptional.”

“Most of the spells my brother showed me when we were younger were transfigurations ma’am.” Ezra said, looking up to the Professor as the cat on his desk let out a meow. “I’ve found them interesting for a rather long time.” Jacob had taken to showing the boy transfigurations as they were the easiest to demonstrate without hurting anyone, and often quiet as well. The one time when the older Salvatum had tried to show him a charm, the younger boy had wound up with his legs bound together, which, initially was the point in Jacob casting Locomotor Mortis, but as they found that neither of them could undo it, Ezra had panicked and began crying, getting the attention of their mother and getting the both of them in trouble. 

“Would you perhaps be interested in advanced Transfiguration lessons?” McGonagall asked, a twinkle in her eye. 

“I’d be delighted, Professor.” He said, slightly dumbstruck in response.

“I’ll write you an owl later when I’m ready for you, in the meantime I’ll award you ten house points for being the quickest to succeed in Reparifarge.”

Ezra thanked the witch profusely, and as the lesson continued he couldn’t help but feel a swelling sense of accomplishment stirring within him. 


	12. Missing Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Rowan and Penny continue researching the Vanished Stairs but as Ben doesn't show up to help, the two Slytherin friends grow concerned.

“Come on Ben, where are you?” Ezra whispered with exasperation in his voice. Rowan, Penny and himself sat together in the library. “It’s been a half hour.” The white haired boy leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

“Isn’t being late one of the things he’s afraid of?” Penny asked, setting down her book on the long wooden table as quietly as she could so as not to alert Madame Pince, who was in the middle of organizing one of the scores of towering bookshelves sprawling around the room. Rowan meanwhile looked up and nodded, he had the most experience with the Librarian Witch’s anger over noise as he had formerly been an auditory reactor to books before he had begun attending the school. 

Ezra frustratedly shook his head and tried to focus back on the book he had retrieved from the shelves. He, much like his two friends had been flipping through any books that seemed like they could contain information of Hogwarts’ architecture. 

The students kept flipping through books, occasionally getting dirty looks and shushes from Pince when they leaned close to show pages to others, ultimately though they hadn’t found much. 

“He agreed to be there, it isn’t like Ben not to show.” Ezra said to Rowan after the two of them parted ways with Penny. The hallways of Hogwarts were quiet for the weekend with most of the students out and about at Hogsmeade or otherwise outside. 

“Maybe he just got called on by a Professor?” Rowan offered as the two stepped down the stone steps of the castle down back into the dungeons.

“Probably I guess, we’ll ask him at breakfast tomorrow.” Ezra said and Rowan nodded in affirmation. The two separated as the dark-haired Slytherin turned to go to their Common Room, the white haired boy meanwhile walked onwards to the dueling club room.

He swung open the heavy wooden door and walked into the cracked stone room. Immediately the smell of burning robes struck the boy, and as he looked over to the source he saw a pair of students that looked to be around sixth or seventh years, one, a tall blond Ravenclaw girl was helping up a brunette Hufflepuff to his feet while trying to put out the flames on his robes. With a wave of his wand his robes mended themselves and the two students took positions again.

Around him other students were duelling as well, one boy had sprouted a unicorn horn from the head of another student before slinging a spell at his opponent as they were astonished at their new appendage. 

In the back of the room stood the Slytherin head of house, out of curiosity Ezra approached him. “Professor Snape, it isn’t often you agree to supervise the duelling club.” Ezra said, imagining that the Professor’s desire to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts kept him away from anything that reminded him of his denial of the position.

“I trust I’m not disappointing your hopes of troublemaking when I say that this year I have agreed to watch over the club more frequently.” The oily haired man glared down at the young Slytherin. “Did you require direction or did you simply want to distract me from my duties?”

“Sorry, Professor, I’ll go find a partner now.” Ezra bowed his head almost unknowingly and walked away to the far left wall of the room where the younger yeared students shuffled around their duelling partners. Soon after he heard Snape sneering at a pair of students for a miscast spell, the man scolded them for ‘thinking of the club room as some study hall for their halfly memorised spells.’

A pair at the front of Ezra’s queue took their positions to duel, two Gryffindor boys stood apart from each other and bowed before taking several more steps back and drawing their wands. The first Gryffindor, a red-headed boy who seemed to be in his fourth-year, waved his wand and called out “Depulso!” 

An unseen wave of force blasted out of the boy’s wand and at his opponent. The second Gryffindor, a third year with a large nose and buzzed hair, called out Expelliarmus and tried to ward off the effects, though he quickly discovered that the spell was too strong for it to fully ward as a cracking noise was heard and he was staggered backwards.

The large nosed boy whipped his own wand at the redhead and cast, “Slugulus Eructo!” shooting a green light to his opponent.

“Finite Incantatem.” The first boy said, dispelling the green light immediately and shot back his own spell, this one being nonverbal and thoroughly grabbing Ezra’s attention as he hadn’t seen someone other than a Professor cast without words. 

The spell caught the third-year off guard as well as a blindfold wrapped itself around his face, he scrambled to pull it off and regain his sight, but in this moment the red-headed boy took the opportunity afforded to him. “Immobulus!” He called, and the boy froze immediately, falling backwards with a thud. 

The crowd of underclassmen cheered for the fourth-year as he readjusted his white button up shirt, the second boy, who he had been duelling, was dragged to the wall by a few other students to wait while the charm wore off as Snape didn’t seem particularly interested in casting the counter spell to undo it immediately. The red-head moved to the back of the line, and the next pair of students went up.

“That was brilliant!” Ezra said to the red-head with enthusiasm as the fourth-year took his place behind him. “I didn’t know anyone learned any nonverbal spells before year six!”

The fourth-year gave a smile. “There’s a fair few who know one nonverbal or another.” He said, “it’s hard to get used to though and most people can only do it with Lumos or other basic charms before we’re taught from what I’ve seen, I only learned Obscuro silently for the club.”

“Wicked.” Ezra said with stars in his eyes. “How did you go about learning it?” 

“A seventh-year friend of mine taught me how to cast Lumos quietly and since then I’ve been practicing with other spells.” He explained as he brushed back a long orange lock of his hair. 

“Could you-”

“Oh, it looks like it’s your turn!” The red-haired boy said, prompting Ezra to look over to the duel where a Hufflepuff girl stood triumphantly over her classmate that had leeks sprouting from her ears. 

At that Ezra shook his head and stepped up to face his third-year Slytherin opponent.

The boy had tidy brown hair and a scowl as he drew his wand, he didn’t bother to reciprocate Ezra’s bow and merely walked away to take position. Although he was thrown off by the hostility the boy showed, the second-year Slytherin still took the initiative, and after he too took his position he called out a quick Flipendo at his peer.

It was met with a rather angrily voiced Expelliarmus, and with another angry shout that Ezra couldn’t quite make out a spell was shot at him and he took it squarely to the chest, unable to get out a spell to block it in time. 

Almost confusingly though, he didn’t find himself hurting or in any way knocked back, it felt almost as though the spell had no effect, and with a rather shocked sort of confidence he waved his wand to make his own attack. 

The moment he opened his mouth to call upon a spell, however, he found himself choking on his breath. He clutched at his throat in confusion and keeled over as he coughed violently out black clouds of peppery smoke. 

The third-year Slytherin laughed at Ezra as he continued to struggle to catch his breath, choking on more clouds of pepper. The brown haired, snarling boy, raised his wand, ready to seize the opportunity.

With what little sense of his situation the choking Slytherin had, he fought his senses and breathed in as deeply as he could, as he continued to hack up a lung he shouted “Lumos!” as hard as he was able. Although it came out sounding choked and hoarse it still cast correctly and a light blasted from the boy’s wand, it was bright enough to make the older wizard, as well as the line watching flinch as though they had just been staring too long at the sun. The light faded quickly as it hadn’t been appropriately cast and in the meanwhile Ezra finished coughing out the last of the pepper that plagued his throat.

The boy stood back to his feet and in a voice that sounded in desperate need of water he cast “Rictusempra!”

The spell was blocked though by an Expelliarmus from the older boy, and quickly Ezra was met with another spell shooting his way as the third-year shouted again and flames protruded from his wand and shot towards the white-haired Slytherin.

Caught off guard Ezra backed to the wall of the room to escape the fire. Long after the flames stopped shooting though, the young Slytherin found himself trying to pat off the burning ends of his robes and too distracted to block or even acknowledge the Flipendo that would hit him and thoroughly thrash him harder against the wall.

With a pained grunt Ezra clutched his stomach and raised a fist, holding his wand now by the middle to signify that he was conceding the duel.

The brown haired Slytherin walked over with moxie in his step and snarled, “See? You’re nothing special, hardly even know how to duel.” before walking towards the door, leaving the second-year Slytherin confused and in pain on the floor. 

“I never claimed to be.” Ezra mumbled to himself as he rolled over onto his hands and knees and forced himself to his feet. With a pained breath and questions on his mind he walked over to his head of house who was still standing in the back and looming over the room.

“Professor Snape?” 

“Salvatum.” The Professor responded, sounding as though speaking to the boy was a hassle.

“Do you’ve any idea why that boy seemed to hate me so much?” Ezra asked. The boy reached for a small vial of Wiggenweld on the shelf and looked to the Professor as though to ask permission to drink it.

Snape gave a nod and the boy grabbed the vial, “Some of those in our house who’ve found themselves on the receiving end of harsh punishments have found that the Headmaster awarding you points for your actions last year,” He made eye contact with the white haired student, “is rather irritating.”

With a disappointed nod Ezra placed the empty vial back on the rack and gathered his belongings, resolving to head back to the Common Room and study with Rowan instead.

The next morning as the two Slytherin students made their way up to breakfast they immediately set about trying to find Ben for an answer as to why he had flaked on them yesterday.

Try as the two might however they couldn’t find their Gryffindor friend. He wasn’t in the spot he sat almost every day, which was concerning to begin with, but beyond that, they kept an eye out for him throughout the whole breakfast hour and to their knowledge he hadn’t so much as entered the room. 

The two tried asking some of his housemates but none of them could give any answer on where he was, even a boy that had claimed to share a dorm with the cowardly blonde couldn’t say for sure whether he remembered him coming up to bed with the rest of them. 

At this point they were thoroughly worried. “Maybe if we ask Professor McGonagall?” Rowan asked. “She’s his head of house, after all.” 

Ezra gave a nod and without even finishing their breakfast they left to go find the Professor.

“She’ll likely be on her way to Hogsmeade soon, she may be in the courtyard.” Rowan said.

Just as they exited the Great Hall however, the Professor in question was already standing there. “I was just on my way to find you two.” She said in a serious tone. “We need to discuss your friend, Mr. Copper.” She gestured for them to step back into the Great Hall and take a seat at the end of one of the tables, far from other students.

“That’s why we wanted to find you. He didn’t come to study with us yesterday Professor, and none of his housemates have seen him this morning.” Ezra said with concern in his voice as the Professor sat across from Rowan and him.

“He joined you on your ill-advised journey to the room with the cursed ice last year, correct? That ice has been known to have strange effects on students.” She said, pushing past the student’s concerns and looking intently at the two. “Did you find anything in that room? Any clue or warning about potential threats beyond the room itself?” Ezra and Rowan looked to each other with concern and guilt in their eyes.

“If it has to do with the ice why didn’t he do anything last year in the months before the term ended? Or these past few weeks?” Rowan asked.

“That I cannot say, though it may be that it was a delayed response to the ice’s magic, other Professors as well as myself noticed him acting erratic yesterday, far more than he normally is, and with his disappearance we believe he may have been bewitched.” The Professor stated. McGonagall looked over to Ezra and stared him in the eye. “I understand your reckless pursuit of the rumoured Cursed Vaults given your brother’s unfortunate circumstances.” She said, sympathy dashing through her voice. “This, however, is not just about you. This could affect not only Mr. Copper’s well-being, but all of Hogwarts. It’s critical that you be honest Mr. Salvatum, what did you find?”

Ezra stood up straight and looked at Rowan with a nod and then the Professor. “We found a message. It mentioned an Ice Knight and Vanished Stairs.”

Her face softened at the boy’s answer, clearly pleased that she wouldn’t have to argue the information out of the young Slytherin. Ezra couldn’t help but feel as though he gave up something precious when he told her, but he knew that he wanted Ben to be found.

“I will pass this along to the Headmaster.” She said. “As for now, unlike last time we will hope that the ice stays in that room.”

“Last time?” Ezra asked.

“I would ask that you search Mr. Copper’s hiding places for clues to his whereabouts and report them to us. The faculty will most likely have found him first, but any assistance is welcome to ensure that he’s found as quickly as possible.” The Professor stood up from the table.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” The two boys said and with a nod the Professor walked off to begin her trip to the Headmaster’s Office.

“You don’t suppose he’s shut himself away in the artefact room do you?” Rowan asked. “He used to hide in there a lot last year in between classes.”

Ezra stood from the table and straightened out his robes. “Maybe?” He said. “It wouldn’t hurt to check at least. Let’s just hope I don’t have any more visions this time.” He only half joked.

The two Slytherin’s headed off and up the first flight of the Grand Staircase to the artefact room, they passed by various clamouring students and chatty portraits, they even passed Peeves the Poltergeist presumably preparing to prank Filch, but they weren’t distracted. They came upon the corridor and went to open the wooden door, only to be met with a thud as it remained shut.

“That’s odd, the door’s never locked.” Ezra said, rather confused.

“She did say he had been acting rather jumpy, maybe he locked himself in?” Rowan asked, glancing at the door quizzically.

The white haired Slytherin began knocking on the door. “Ben? Are you in there?” He asked loudly, unfortunately, however, there was no response.

Ezra knocked louder. “Ben, it’s Rowan and Ezra, if you’re in there please say something.”

Again, no response.

At that, Ezra, rather irritatedly pulled his wand from his robe. “Alohomora.” He said, and swung the door open.

The room seemed darker than usual, though nothing was out of place. Unfortunately though, there was no Ben. Off the odd chance that he had nustled himself into the corner behind the door in a last ditch attempt to hide, Ezra stepped into the room and immediately heard the crumpling sound of parchment. He looked down and saw a note beneath his foot, strangely placed in the centre of the floor.

“Do you think it’s Ben’s?” Rowan asked curiously as Ezra picked up the note off the ground.

“We’re the only people who ever come in here, I think it has to belong to him.” Ezra said and then tried to read it. “Er uh, you take a crack at this one mate.” He said as he realized the note was written in strange code that he didn’t know.

Rowan took the note and similarly tried to read it. “It’s different from the runes in the room from last year.” He mused. “I’ll need to compare it to my textbook back in our Common Room, I’ll probably be able to decipher it then.”

The two boys checked around a few more spots as they came to mind, they asked around Gryffindor tower if anyone had seen the boy but no one had any information to give them. Eventually as the lunch hour had passed the boys resolved to go back to their dorm so that Rowan could work on deciphering the parchment they had found.

In the Slytherin dormitory the two boys sat. Rowan sat on his bed with several textbooks on ancient runes open as he compared the scribbles in the note to those he could find in the books. Ezra meanwhile sat on his bed with his back on the mattress and legs up on the wall, waving them in the air.

“So I’ve quadruple-checked it…”

“What’s it say?” Ezra asked, suddenly flipping himself over and hopping off his bed to go see Rowan’s work.

“Your next instructions have been Transfigured into a Black Quill, and hidden in the Gryffindor Common Room.” Rowan paused and then looked up to Ezra with concern. “Failure to follow your instructions will result in severe punishment. -R.” 

Ezra found himself speechless for a moment, he didn’t know what he expected the note to say, but it certainly these foreboding instructions they were faced with.

“Black Quill? And who is R?”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing.” Rowan looked down and started closing his books. “Felix Rosier?” Rubeus Hagrid? Argus Filch? I can’t imagine any of them writing this…”

“Filch maybe if it didn’t involve magic anyways…” The white-haired Slytherin said, knowing full well that the man was a Squib and couldn’t use magic. “If this message was intended for Ben, we have to find that quill.”

“One problem there mate.” Rowan said.

“The Gryffindor Common Room…” Ezra said, finishing Rowan’s thought. “We aren’t allowed inside another house’s common room.” He sat in thought.

The two sat and discussed different ways they could get into the Common Room. They hadn’t known the password so sneaking in at night wasn’t an option. That meant they had to try and get into the room both while someone was leaving and also while no one else was in the room to catch them. It didn’t seem to be possible, but the pair refused to give up.

“Rowan, there’s a quidditch match this week isn’t there?” Ezra asked, a sudden sparkle in his eye.

“Yeah it’s on wednesday, but what’s that got to--” Then Rowan shot up, suddenly getting the boy’s idea. “Gryffindor vs Slytherin!” He exclaimed. “The Common Room will be empty but how do we get in without being seen?”

“Professor Flitwick taught us Engorgio a few days ago yeah?” Ezra said. “If we can get him to teach us Reducio early…”

“Flitwick told us not to cast it on ourselves…” Rowan said with a hint of uncertainty.

“He tells us that for safety, I mean some of us are still struggling with the levitation charm of course he’d be worried we’d muck up something changing our bodies.” Ezra said, and with a mutter and a wave of his wand, almost as if to prove his point he levitated Rowan’s books back into their place. “But we’re both good at charms aren’t we?” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Rowan said, still slightly questioning the boy’s plan but then resolving into a smile. “But I think you may be a little mad after all...”


	13. Droning On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Professor McGonagall brings news of Ben, Ezra can only find himself growing more impatient to find him.

The morning after Ezra and Rowan had hatched their plan they found themselves rather anxiously going through their classes. They hadn’t yet gotten word as to where Ben was, Professor Snape refused to give the two any updates on the situation and Professor Sprout claimed she wasn’t very involved in the search herself and couldn’t really tell the boys if any progress had been made. Out of options and rather reluctantly the two went along with their lessons, deciding to bide their time until Wednesday when they could enact their plan.

On their way to transfiguration Ezra noticed a pack of sixth year Gryffindor students passing by as they had just finished the class themselves. A girl with brown hair and a prefect badge among them. As though struck by sudden inspiration Ezra tapped Rowan’s shoulder and whispered that he’d meet him in class, and although the black haired boy was rather confused, he didn’t question further as Ezra had already walked off to the group.

As he squeezed through, Ezra couldn’t help but feel small among all of the students from years above his own, the boys were all heads taller than him, and even the relatively short Prefect was a head and a half so, something that became apparent when he tugged on her cloak to get her attention.

The girl turned with a curious look, and when Ezra was quiet for a moment too long as he gathered his thoughts she asked, “Yes? What did you need?”

“I wanted to wish you luck in tomorrow’s quidditch match.” Ezra said, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t had a plan when he approached the girl. All he knew was that if he could somehow ensure she wouldn’t be back that their plan would be liable to go smoother.

“Oh, err, thank you.” She said, rather caught off guard. “Though I’ve never known Slytherin students to be the sort to wish Gryffindor luck…”

“Slytherin can win on it’s own merits.” Ezra said, then, after a second he gathered his thoughts enough to stammer out, “That’s why I find some of our plans against Gryffindor disturbing-”

“You better not be trying to trick me, Ezra.” She said almost before the last word was out of the boy’s mouth. “I don’t have patience for anyone who wastes my time, or threatens my house.”

“I’m not.” The white-haired boy said, falling into stride with his story. “Earlier before class I overheard some older Slytherins talking about what they’re planning on doing during the match, one of them was talking about casting the Confundus charm on the Gryffindor Keeper so they can’t block our shots.”

“And you’re sure this wasn’t just usual ‘imagine if we’ talk?” The Gryffindor Prefect asked with both concern and skepticism on her face.

“They sounded rather serious to me.” Ezra said with wide eyes. A part of him felt bad for lying to the girl, though he wanted to get the prefects out of the way to ensure they could retrieve the quill. Besides, it wasn’t as though he was causing her any harm, it was just a bit of a goose chase. If it meant finding Ben then it was worth it.

“I’ll inform Professor McGonagall tonight and arrange for others and myself to watch the stands for foul play.” The Prefect said, sounding particularly frustrated. “Thank you for telling me, you’re a credit to your house.”

Another pang of guilt shot through Ezra as the girl walked off, in the end he ignored it though and resolved to go to class.

Transfiguration that day wasn’t anything special, they had been reviewing spells from before and practicing reparifarge on a variety of objects to get them used to all spells involved. The Slytherin boy had been largely preoccupied throughout waiting for the class to end so that he could go and talk to Professor Flitwick.

As he sat, his head deep in notes and on the border of falling asleep as he had long since tired himself of practicing, he was tapped on the shoulder. Ezra looked up and saw McGonagall staring down at him, and before he could apologise for his drowsiness the Professor gestured for him to follow her before turning towards the door, similarly tapping Rowan as well.

The two followed her, prying eyes assuming they had misbehaved again as they had earned a reputation for such behaviour before. When they stepped out she shut the large wooden door of her classroom behind the two and looked to them with serious eyes. “The other heads of houses insisted that we ought not to tell you yet but I understand you two are besides yourselves worrying about Mr. Copper.” The two students nodded, not daring to speak a word as though it would change the Professor’s mind on what she was about to tell them. “Rest assured that we found Mr. Copper late last night, we hope to have him back in class in less than a week’s time.” Both of the boy’s faces lit up and then paled when they heard that although Ben had been found he was for some reason unwell enough to not return right away.

“Did he get hurt?” Ezra asked, even more concerned for his friend’s wellbeing.

“I cannot disclose the nature of his situation, but he will be unable to come to class for now.” The Professor said with sympathy. “I assure you he will be fine.” The boys went to speak but were silenced by the Professor. “I’m afraid I can’t answer any more of your questions at this time.” She said, sounding apologetic as she clearly knew both boys were hurting for answers. Reluctantly however, they nodded and she opened the door for them to both head back into class.

After Transfiguration ended Ezra found himself ready to impatiently go through their lunch hour before Charms class when he would finally get to ask Flitwick for advanced lessons. In the meantime however he found himself on his way to go talk to Penny and inform her of the situation, as well as wait for Rowan to finish swapping his books back in their dormitory.

As he grabbed a plain ham and cheese sandwich -he didn’t like to have a heavy lunch- he walked over to the Blonde Hufflepuff’s table, she hadn’t arrived yet but it was in the direct centre of the length of the Hufflepuff row, it was generally her favorite spot when she wasn’t coming to sit with Rowan and himself. He passively took bites of his sandwich while pondering what to do regarding Ben. If he had been found then he wondered whether or not he really needed to sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room. It would certainly keep him out of trouble if he didn’t, but given the nature of the note he wasn’t sure it was still an option.

“Any news about Ben?” A familiar voice sounded, prompting Ezra to look up to the Hufflepuff girl. She wore a smile as usual but in her eyes you could see a trace of worry. She sat down across from him and the Slytherin sat up to face her.

“Professor McGonagall says they’ve found him.”

“That’s brilliant!” She said immediately, perking up at the news that their friend was safe.

“She says he won’t be able to come to classes for a while though, and she wouldn’t tell me or Rowan why.” Ezra’s brow furrowed as he thought. 

At that, Penny’s mood similarly dimmed, “so we’ll go see him in the Hospital Wing then?” She offered, sounding rather unsure.

“She made it sound like he wouldn’t be there either.” Rowan said as he got to the table. He set a stack of books down, -only a few of which were actually for his classes- then sat next to Ezra. “If we could just go and see him then she wouldn’t have been so against giving us any information of what happened.” 

“That’s true…” The witch said, looking down at the wooden table in contemplation.

“Here’s the thing.” Ezra interrupted, pulling out his sack and beginning to rummage through it. “When we were looking for Ben, we came across this note.” He pulled out the piece of parchment and set it on the table. “When Rowan translated it, it turned out they were directions.” 

The two boys went on to explain to the Hufflepuff the contents of the note, the three of them all contemplating the oddness of it being there in the first place, and questioning as to who R might be, the same as the day prior though they hadn’t come to any solid theories.

“But you don’t need to sneak in anymore right? They’ve found Ben.” Penny asked, handing the note back to Ezra so the boy could put it back in his bag.

“Yeah but they won’t tell us where he is, or if he’s hurt.” Ezra said.

“And there was the threat of punishment if we didn’t comply.” Rowan added, looking rather puzzled as to what it might be. “If we follow it we may be able to find out who wrote it.”

“As long as you’re sure about this.” Penny said. “And if you need any help let me know.”

“We will, don’t worry.” Ezra said with a smile. 

After lunch passed Ezra found himself rushing rather quickly up the stairs of the East Towers. He paced down the corridor, earning a fair few looks from other students walking the opposite direction as to what his hurry was. Ezra himself wasn’t even sure if he knew, as his plan was to ask after the class, but his own anxiousness moved his feet faster than he really should’ve been. 

He took his seat in the classroom, being there firmly before anyone else. Professor Flitwick was busy writing on a chalkboard, Ezra meanwhile decided to take the time to be a good student and opened his textbook back to their lesson on Engorgio as some students still needed the review.

Other second-years began trickling into the room and eventually the class had started. Ezra found it rather dull as he had already gotten quite good at casting the enlargement charm. The one thing that the Slytherin had noticed though, was that the charms classroom hadn’t quite felt the same without Ben’s nervous energy, something that only steeled Ezra’s resolve to find the boy. 

The hour dragged on unbearably slowly, even more so than Transfiguration had, to the point where eventually the boy had tired himself of waiting and raised his hand. The Charms Professor pointed towards the boy with his wand. “Yes, Mr. Salvatum?”

“Could I come up and speak to you Professor?” Ezra asked, noticing that the students around him who had their faces in their books had since looked up, meanwhile others were too busy waving their wands to finally successfully enlarge their objects.

Professor Flitwick nodded and Ezra pushed past the back of his row of seats to enter the middle row of the class, walking up to the Professor as he stood atop a large stack of books. “How can I help you?” 

“I had some questions about learning the Shrinking Charm, sir.” Ezra said, testing the waters. It was strange, he thought, that he felt this strangely about asking for extra lessons, it seemed a typical question for students, but seeing as he knew his intentions were for rule breaking, and how necessary it was, he felt nervous.

“Very well.” Professor Flitwick said, his intonation not giving any hints of enthusiasm or displeasure. 

“Well, I haven’t personally spoken to the other students, but I know that I’m not the only one who’s gotten pretty good at using Engorgio, and, if I may be so bold, are rather bored with the review…”

“I presume you’re asking for us to move onto the next unit?” Flitwick asked, clearly contemplating the boy’s words.

“If I may, sir.”

“I understand your concerns, but there are some who’ve yet to properly learn the charm, and if I taught you the spell prematurely you’d only run into this issue again when we start learning Reducio in class.” 

Ezra looked rather downtrodden, he had hoped that the Professor would’ve jumped at his eagerness to learn more, but evidently it hadn’t been enough in this case.

“What if I helped tutor some of the other students, Professor? If the whole class finishes learning it then we could move onto the next lesson?” Ezra offered, glancing back to the students and taking a mental note of how many were still working on the charm. 

While some were simply working on casting the spell with better efficiency, most had gotten a good grasp of it. There were only roughly four that had yet to successfully cast the spell. 

“Very well, if you promise to tutor the students still struggling after class then I suppose tomorrow we can begin our Reducio lessons.” Flitwick said with a smile, Ezra in response nodded his head rather enthusiastically, the Professor then turned to the class, raising his voice.

“Excuse me.” He said, drawing the attention of every student in the class, all of them either raising their heads from their books or lowering their wands to look at the short Professor. Flitwick continued, “Mr. Salvatum has offered to assist any students still struggling with the Engorgement charm after class, I would greatly encourage you to take up his offer if you haven’t gotten it well during class.” After that Ezra sat down and went back to trying to prevent himself from kipping through the rest of the period.

After the classes for the day had ended Ezra stayed behind in the Charms room, Professor Flitwick had shrunk a number of objects for them to practice on bringing back to normal size. A handful of students came in, the four who hadn’t yet successfully cast the charm, two who had but rather inconsistently.

He wasn’t sure how to really go about teaching. He went over the basics of the spell again, the wand flourish, and the effects it is meant to cause. The students that had already cast it successfully saw mild improvement, but the other four had continued to struggle.

Ezra called up one of the successful students to help him. The boy did, and then they went around to help correct the other’s wand grips. Many of them at that point had been gripping their wand far too tightly out of frustration or stress.

As time passed Ezra had the group practice spells that they did know first, particularly charms such as Lumos or Wingardium Leviosa. Once they had warmed up on spells they knew Ezra had them try again at the engorgement charm.

It was frankly ridiculous, Ezra thought, that they hadn’t been able to grasp the spell yet. He wasn’t sure how it was that some could pick up on spells almost instantly while others were here. He tried to refrain from judging them though, and went around to further help.

Over the course of an hour all four of the students had eventually gotten well enough at casting the spell to be passable. Wherein before the objects wouldn’t completely grow, or would grow disproportionately, they had now successfully returned the shrunken cauldrons they were practicing on to their normal size. 

The students gave some thanks and left as Ezra was putting the room back in order. Professor Flitwick returned some time after the tutoring had ended, at the same time as Ezra was flying the rest of the Cauldrons back into piles in the back of the room.

“How did it go, Mr Salvatum?” The man asked, stepping up a pile of books and behind his wooden desk in the back of the room, pulling out various parchments, presumably to grade or do some other teacherly duty.

“They can all cast it semireliably now.” The boy said as he walked towards the Professor’s desk. “Is that good enough for us to start learning Reducio tomorrow?” 

“Unfortunately I can’t change the pace of my lessons for only one class period.” Professor Flitwick said. Ezra found himself suddenly downcast. What was the point of their deal if he wasn’t going to stick to it?

“However I will agree to teach you the spell early.” The short Professor said. “I may even agree to teach you other spells ahead of time as well, under one condition.” 

“What would that be, Professor?” Ezra asked with piqued interest.

“In return for teaching you spells ahead of time, I would ask that you act as an in class tutor for the students struggling. I do my best to help them but I’m unable to give everyone one on one teaching.” The man put a stamp on one of the pieces of parchment on his desk before rolling it up and setting it aside, then grabbing another from the pile. “Of course that means that you’ll have to have a good grasp of how to use the spells yourself, though I don’t suspect you’d have trouble.” 

“That’d be brilliant.” Ezra said with a smile to his Professor. 

“In that case, after classes tomorrow come back here and I’ll teach you the Shrinking Charm.” Flitwick said before turning his attention down to his desk, dipping his quill in ink and beginning to scrawl notes on a student’s paper. “As of now I need to catch up on grading.”

With a nod Ezra turned and left, feeling rather confident with himself. He headed back to his house Common Room, encouraged by his Professor’s words he decided that he’d spend the night studying. He’d imagine that Rowan would be excited at the prospect.

It was just past one in the morning when Ezra stirred awake. He and his black haired bespectacled friend had fallen asleep in the Common Room, Rowan underneath a pile of books, and Ezra with a few beside himself with his wand in his hand. 

The white haired boy sat up from the couch beneath him slowly. He had fallen asleep at an awkward angle and he found his neck rather stiff. Rowan was asleep on the couch across from him, snoring soundly. As Ezra closed the book that he had fallen asleep reading, he set it on the pile they had on the ground, and tucked his wand back in his robe before a sound caught his ear. 

Just beyond the door to the Common Room he heard the scraping and shifting of bricks of the wall just beyond it. Someone was either entering or had just left, Ezra thought. Then, almost as if on cue, the door to the Common Room opened up and the boy heard a rather familiar voice bickering with someone who didn’t seem to be responding.

Out of curiosity he looked over, hiding himself mostly behind the back rest of the couch so as not to seem too obvious. When he looked, he saw the dim wandlight of what looked to be Professor Snape. His wasn’t the voice Ezra recognized though. No, rather the voice he identified belonged to the brown hair with an orange tufted girl he was dragging along by the upper arm. She was mumbling things rather irritably such as “not so rough” and “I can walk on my own”. The Professor then shoved the girl in the room and wordlessly turned around and left with the door closing behind him soon after.

“Twenty points?” The girl gawked. “For going on a walk? That’s ridiculous.” Merula said to herself once she was sure the brick wall had thoroughly reclosed itself and removed the Professor from earshot. “And since when is he about patrolling on Mondays anyways? The vampire!”

At that Ezra couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the witch’s frustration. The noise drew her attention to the couch, and although Ezra was out of sight after ducking, he knew he had been found out.

“Oh great, and you lot are still down here.” She said, rolling her eyes. “I’m surprised you woke up at all, you and the tree farmer seemed so soundly asleep after you spent all evening reading bedtime stories.” 

Ezra stood up and showed himself from behind the couch and Merula’s eye roll only seemed to gain more power at the sight. “I’d say I’m surprised you’re up too but clearly it’s not by accident.”

“Like you’re one to talk about sneaking around corridors at night Salvatum.” She shot him a look. “Besides your looney brother it’s practically what you’re known for now.”

“At least I didn’t lose us twenty house points.” Ezra said back, though he already knew the admittedly valid point the witch would reciprocate with.

“That’s right, because you actually lost us fifty.” She said, shifting her weight to one side and crossing her arms. “Or at least you would have if Dumbledore didn’t have mercy on you for some mad reason.”

Ezra couldn’t rightly come back at that as what the witch said was undoubtedly true. He did have another question gnawing at the back of his mind, though he doubted he’d get a straight answer.

“Why were you out and about anyways?” He asked, hoping that she would reveal something useful in the dismissive response he’d likely get next.

“As if you needed to know.” She snarled. “Just stay out of the way, there’s no chance you’ll beat me to the vaults anyways with you so preoccupied over your little pet Gryffindor. If he ever turns up again I may even have to thank him.”

Ezra’s anger flared at the witch’s words, though it almost wasn’t even from where he wanted it to come from. Sure, her comment about Ben peeved him, but beyond that, the thought of her getting into the vaults before him made him more upset than he expected of himself. 

Rowan began stirring on the couch, and as a book slid off of him and hit the floor with a bang, he jolted awake. “Whatever, I’m going to bed, I haven’t got time to deal with you nonces.” Merula said as Rowan confusedly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The witch went up to the girl’s dormitories, leaving the two boys alone on the couch. Ezra rather peeved and Rowan tiredly confused. When he looked to the white haired Slytherin for an explanation, Ezra merely shook his head for Rowan to forget it as the two started to gather their books before heading upstairs.


	14. Frozen in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ezra breaks in to the Gryffindor Common Room to obtain the Black Quill, he discovers something terrifying.

As classes ended for the day scores of students exited the castle on their way to the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch Match. It was the first match of the school year and as such everyone was excited, with the turnout of students from other houses also being inordinately higher than the usual. While the rest of the students from Gryffindor house were going into their Common Room to drop off their school supplies, Ezra and his black haired, bookworm friend Rowan were just around the corner, glancing at the room with anticipation.

“And you’re sure no Prefects will come back?” Rowan whispered as they glanced down the stony corridor at one of the last Gryffindors waiting just outside the Common Room for her friends to finish putting their things away and come back out.

“After Professor McGonagall’s announcement today about consequences for cheaters? I think it’s safe to assume they believed me.” 

Rowan let out a sigh of relief. “Remember, check under cushions, tables, in the fireplace, behind books-”

“The portrait’s moving.” Ezra said, cutting the boy off. “Wish me luck.”

Ezra pulled out his wand, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Reducio.” He said as he swished it over himself. He didn’t feel any changes, and for a moment was afraid that his plan wouldn’t work. When he opened his eyes though, and found that suddenly Rowan’s shoes were gigantic, as well as the rest of his black haired friend that now towered over him, he realized that it had succeeded. 

Rowan picked Ezra up by the back of his robe and set him in the palm of his hand. The white haired Slytherin was amazed by the size of Rowan’s head. Before he was different than no other person, but now, Rowan looked as though he were the size of a building as the boy looked down at him.

“I’ll keep watch and make sure no one walks in on you.” He said before setting Ezra on top of a thin book of old wizarding bedtime stories. “Wingardium Leviosa.” The book began floating and the white haired Slytherin had to grab onto the sides to keep on it. After he had steadied himself he gave Rowan a nod and the boy sent him off.

The last Gryffindor walked out of the Common Room and the portrait began to once again close. Ezra tried to keep steady on the book so as not to fall off, after all, if he did there was no way his toothpick length legs could carry him to the portrait in time. Though as Rowan sped up the book so as not to miss their shot, he started to wobble back and forth.

As he neared the entrance he soon realized that after he had finished closing the distance, there was no way that he’d still be able to fit through with the book flying flat as it was. With a gulp, Ezra turned and gripped onto it’s spine, turning sideways on the cover. He closed his eyes and with all of his might kicked at the book so as to turn it vertical. Rowan’s eyes widened as he realized that his friend was now hanging from the book by the tips of his fingers. Just as the portrait door was about to fully shut, in one last ditch effort he flicked the tip of his wand and the book went flying through the doorway.

“Bloody hell!” Ezra shouted as he went flying. The book was no longer with him as it had gotten it’s corner firmly stuck between the portrait frame and the grey brick walls of the school. The Slytherin, meanwhile, tumbled across the entryway floor. With his tiny size the damage wasn’t severe, but he certainly still felt the wind get knocked out of him when his back hit the wooden floor.

The boy groaned and had to stop himself from puking as he turned over and pushed himself to his feet. Despite his spinning head he could make out the looks of the room. It was decorated in red couches with similar banners throughout, with gold accents in various places throughout. The walls were of the same bricks that ranged from grey to beige throughout the castle, with a roaring fireplace in the room where the couches circled. There was art along the walls next to it, similar to Slytherin’s frescoes, and a portrait with three men drinking together, though none of the people in it seemed to pay notice to the boy. The room, Ezra thought, was a fair deal warmer than his own Common Room as well, though he supposed that being under a lake would certainly make a room cooler.

Ezra mentally kicked himself for getting distracted by the room and pulled his wand back out. The white haired boy was thankful that it shrunk alongside him, as he could only imagine the trouble that would be had otherwise.

The same as before the Slytherin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Engorgio.” He said, and when his eyelashes fluttered open he was again large enough to sit on a couch, and even was able to go and pull the small book he rode in on from the portrait doorway and put it in his robe pocket.

At once Ezra began his search. He went about overturning cushions in the couches and chairs, scouring the tops of tables and backs of bookshelves. Once or twice he even checked the window sill, taking only a momentary break to admire the expanse of green he could see from the high up window of the tower.

“If only I knew the summoning charm…” Ezra said to himself as he went about nudging forward bookshelves so as to check behind them, being careful not to tip any of the books off or leave noticeable traces of his presence. 

With a frustrated sigh, Ezra sat down on the couch and contemplated where else it could be. He debated going to check the different dorm rooms but he suspected that the note was quite literal when it said that the quill was in the Common Room. He also halfway toyed with the idea of Ben being up there on bed rest, though he knew deep down that if that were the case McGonagall likely would’ve told him in order to ease his nerves.

“What’s somewhere out of sight but not hard to get to?” Ezra thought aloud, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. As he looked down, he got an idea. “What if…” He mumbled, and placed a hand on the wooden table in front of him. Ezra got on his hands and knees and peered his head underneath the table. He saw nothing under it, but noticed that there were ridges on the underside where one could set something thin enough. At that he started out to check the other two tables in the room, and although the first one bore no success, the second one did when he spotted the ends of a feathered quill on the far end of it.

He reached out and grabbed the black quill. The importance of the item in his hands both clear to him, yet also foreign in concept. 

Quickly the boy shoved the quill into his robe pocket and ran back to the exit of the Common Room. He pushed the portrait open quickly, and as it was facing away, he glanced down the corridor to Rowan. Before the Fat Lady portrait could catch sight of the Slytherin leaving as it closed, he had made a fast enough break for it to where she wasn’t sure who had just exited, leaving her rather unbothered by the event.

As they scurried down the Grand Staircase and back to the Slytherin Common Room, neither spoke. It was almost as if the tension of what the Quill’s clue could be was too strong for either to verbalize. The only word spoken between them before getting back was when they reached the stone wall of the Slytherin Common Room, where Ezra said “Ouroboros.” causing the passageway to open, and the boys being able to enter.

“Can’t believe that worked…” Ezra mumbled under his breath as he set the quill down in front of them at the Common Room table, finally breaking the tension.

“But it was your plan.” Rowan said with rather wide eyes.

‘Well yeah but that doesn’t mean I was confident.” Ezra said sheepishly. “Now, I suppose we’ve gotta see what the clue is then?”

Rowan gave the boy a nod though neither of them moved.

“I hope Ben’s alright…” Rowan said after a moment of silence passed with the two staring at the quill forlornly. Ezra, after another moment, clapped his hands to his cheeks and let out a large breath.

“Screw it, let’s get it over with.” He said, and despite his concerns as to the note’s contents, he pulled out his redwood wand. “Reparifarge.”

At once the quill transformed into a large white scroll, partially unrolling as it rested. The two boys glanced at each other before Ezra reached and grasped it. The parchment was thicker than the previous note, and as such felt it held more weight, both literally and figuratively.

“‘Proceed to the farthest corridor at the east end of the fifth floor. Transfigure this scroll back into a Black Quill, and return it to the Gryffindor Common Room. Failure to follow your instructions will result in severe punishment. -R.’” Ezra read aloud, then, after a moment he sighed. “Bloody hell.”

“You don’t think Ben got himself punished by this R person do you?” Rowan asked worriedly, his eyes wide. 

“Which corridor is that?” Ezra said to himself, thinking through the areas near where was specified.

“Nowhere I know of.” Rowan said rather puzzled. “People rarely go there.”

“Not only that, but if the instructions said to put the scroll back, that means he probably wasn’t the only one these instructions were meant for, they probably know that someone else would come across them.”

“So basically they know we’re involved?” Rowan asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“If I had to guess? Probably. Especially if they have a way of knowing if the instructions haven’t been followed.”

“Blimey… Ben, what did you get yourself into…” Rowan said, worried for his friend. “I have a bad feeling about this, Ezra. McGonagall and Dumbledore both said to tell Professors if we find anything odd, and this sounds dangerous.”

“We already know they know where Ben is, but if we tell them about these clues they’ll probably just put us off the trail and we won’t be able to help him or even see him until they get whatever under control.” Ezra said with sympathy in his voice. “I won’t make you come with me but I’m going to follow the clue.”

Rowan sat and rather worriedly mused over the situation. His worry for Ben, clearly evident, but worry for himself and Ezra also as strongly shown on his face. “I’ll go with you, but if we don’t find him, or just get some other hard to follow clue, we’re going to a Professor. Deal?”

Ezra smiled brightly at his bookworm friend. “Deal.”

The old wooden door to the corridor at the end of the fifth floor was cold, abnormally so. The castle always had a bit of coolness to it but the metal that held the door in place was almost frosting over from condensation. Ezra looked to Rowan, who merely gave an unknowing half-shrug in response before the white haired Slytherin pushed the door with as much force as he could muster.

A cracking was heard, but after that the door swung open almost too ferociously, as though it had suddenly given way. When the boy looked up, he realized that was the case, as the rigid metal hinge of the door snapped on the top half, leaving only the bottom one left to hold the door. What was more concerning though, was that around the snapped hinge was even more frost, as well as all across the stone walls and decorative pillars. 

The two Slytherins followed the trail of frost, their attention having previously been drawn to the snap of the door, and when they looked down the expanse of the corridor, memories from last year flooded in and they were considerably frightened at the sight of the tundra they had walked into.

The corridor floor was covered in a thin sheet of ice that slowly thickened as it went back, with chunks of ice crystals -roughly the size of a person each- placed as though they had shot up from the ground at random. Similarly ice covered the walls in patches, in some places icicles even hung from the ceiling, luckily looking too stuck in place as to be a danger. 

“Merlin-” Ezra said, stunned at the sight.

“This is just like the corridor from last year…” Rowan said. “But this isn’t even the same floor, how could it have gotten here?”

“I-” As Ezra tried to respond they heard a cracking noise from just around the upcoming corner. It was loud and sounded as though something had been struck by a firecracker. On instinct the boys crouched behind the chunks of ice, their breath caught in their throats. 

After a moment of concerned silence and hiding, they both slowly moved up under the cover of crystals to peer around the corner at the source of the noise. Just as they reached the corner however, they heard another loud crack, combined with the sound of ice shards thumping against the floor, and the slight smell of smoke wafting down the hall. 

“I’m afraid this is as well as we can do for now, any more and we’d be in danger of hurting Mr. Copper.” McGonagall said from a ways down the corner. Ezra looked back at Rowan, both of them with wide, concerned eyes.

“Unfortunately it seems to be growing a resistance to Bombarda as well, though it’s to be expected.” The boys heard the voice of Snape say from around the corner. “As Dumbledore suggested before his untimely departure, it would be wise to avoid the usage of flame making spells until we are assured that we can free Copper.” 

“So it would seem.” McGonagall sighed; worry clear in her voice. “We can only hope that Pomona will be able to supply the ingredients soon.”

“She has assured me that she will have the necessary ingredients ready by the end of week. After that I need only brew the potion and we will be able to resuscitate him.”

At that the two Slytherins heard the pats of footsteps across the ice heading towards them as the teachers began to presumably leave the corridor. Panicking, Ezra threw himself into the corner wedge between the ice and the wall. Rowan seemed to agree with this idea, as soon after he practically threw himself on top of the boy, and although the bespectacled boy’s body weight shifted him painfully into a few jagged ends of the crystal, he hadn’t the time or opportunity to be picky.

The Professors passed and both boys stared at the backs of their robes with baited breath as they strode down the hallway. Snape grabbed the door handle, pulling once and achieving no results, the frost had set back in on the door. With his second pull, one clearly stronger than the first, the door ripped open as it had for the students, with the upper hinge again being visibly snapped. With an annoyed look, Snape set the door back in place, and with a wave of his wand the hinge repaired itself before McGonagall and himself walked out, letting the door shut behind them.

After a moment of stunned silence, Rowan shook his head and got up off of Ezra, the white haired boy firmly packed into the corner, had to struggle his way out as well. Without thinking, both boys immediately ran around the corner and half-slid down the hall, weaving in and out of a fair number of ice crystals before stopping dead in their tracks at a horrendous sight. 

In the centre of the corridor, almost as though he were on display, Ben stood up to his hips in ice, with the crystal continuing upwards further on his left side, encasing his arm and part of his shoulder. The blond Gryffindor looked as though he were struggling to get out, but even the parts of him that weren’t frozen solid were glazed over in frost, unmoving.

“Ben-” Ezra said, his eyes wide in horror. He reached out a hand to touch his face. It was almost cold enough to give you frostbite from the touch alone, and it was smooth as though he were an ice statue.

“Ezra he-” Rowan started, then his eyes darted to the boy’s hand. “Back up!”

As Rowan’s arm flailed towards his, he tore his hand away from Ben, realizing that the tips of his fingers felt like they had gotten torn from something sticky, with frost covering the undersides.

“We don’t want it to spread to us.” Rowan said, gazing seriously at his friend’s hand. “I-” His voice trailed off. “I hope that it at least froze him quickly…”

The thought that it may have been slow hadn’t dawned on Ezra, and now that it had he found himself considerably more worried. What if Ben had been struggling before it covered him? How afraid was he? The pit in his stomach only grew as he could merely imagine how scared Ben must’ve been. 

“So this is why he couldn’t come to class, and why they wouldn’t tell us if he was alright.”

“From the sounds of it they can get him out, just not yet.” Rowan said, hearing the wavering in his friend’s voice. “We’ll… have to wait.”

Ezra immediately wanted to argue. He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Ben there frozen. He knew though that there was nothing he could do to get him out. Other parts of the Professor’s conversation came to mind as well, though before he could bring them into the conversation, the boys had noticed that the longer they stood there their feet were slowly icing to the ground.

“We’ll talk about it more back at the Common Room.” Ezra said glumly. Rowan nodded and they both started towards the exit. Ezra turned and looked back at Ben just before he left eyeshot, he opened his mouth as though to say something, then with a solemn expression he bowed his head, and continued walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I change my mind, that'll be 20 irl gems in order to read the next chapter, sorry I don't make the rules, Jam City kidnapped the children I don't have and are threatening to transfigure them into corpses if you don't give me your wallets
> 
> (Next chapter soon, any feedback is lovely!)


End file.
